The Will to Power
by Solid Shark
Summary: XenosagaHighlander crossover. AU novelization of Xenosaga. A fourthousandyear old Immortal happens to be on the staff of the KOSMOS Project when everything goes wrong. Rated PG13 for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Woglinde

I don't own Xenosaga or any of the characters except Victor Corvin and James MacPherson   


***   


It looked like it was going to be another routine day of tests for the KOS-MOS Project. I, along with the other Vector engineers aboard the Federation cruiser _Woglinde_, was beginning my startup tests for today's Encephalon Dive. 

The Chief Engineer, Shion Uzuki, sat in the dive seat. "All systems normal. Open up an interconnection." 

"Roger," the assistant chief, Allen Ridgeley, replied. "Opening interconnection. Connecting to dummy protocol." 

I noticed this only peripherally; unless that was an emergency, my role for this exercise was going to be somewhat limited. Of course, knowing how reckless Shion could be at times, an emergency wasn't as unlikely as I'd have liked. Last time, we'd nearly lost her completely. 

"There's some noise in the temporal lobe," Allen said. "It's within permissible bounds, though." He turned to Shion. "Do you want to abort?" 

She shook her head. "No. Let's keep going. Just stick to the menu." 

_Hope this makes up for last month,_ I thought. _On the other hand, Shion probably feels the same, which could mean we're in for a wild ride trying to keep her out of trouble._ In case of trouble, I began bringing up shutdown programs on my terminal. That way, all it would need was a couple of keystrokes, should something actually go wrong. 

When the initial dive went without problems, I relaxed slightly. That was the most dangerous part of any direct-link. If someone pressed the wrong button, the diver could end up lost for good, either stranded in the computer system, or dead. 

For the moment, however, Shion was conversing with KOS-MOS herself, with the predictable reaction from the android. We'd added an emotion module to KOS-MOS, but it had never seemed to work. Perhaps the former Chief Engineer could have answered the question, but Kevin was dead, as were all but one of the other engineers who had been on duty that fateful night, two years ago. Shion had been saved by Kevin, and I, though supposed to have been on duty then, had been delayed. Not that it would have mattered had I been there. I'd have just come back from the dead... 

My thoughts were interrupted when Shion suddenly spoke to Allen. "Allen, let's skip all level 300 processes, and start from 400." 

He protested, of course. "What!? Chief, you're supposed to follow the program!" 

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. If I get in any trouble, I'll get myself out." 

"But, Chief, remember what happened last time? If we'd waited ten more seconds to intervene, we wouldn't have been able to get you back at all!" 

I glanced up with a grin. "Allen, she's going to do it anyway, so why don't you quit while you're ahead?" 

He glared at me. "All right," he said reluctantly. Then he turned his glare on the rest of the staff. "I want frequent status reports from all of you. If anything happens, I'm going to shut it down from here!" 

_Well, well. Four thousand years, and people are still people. Well, at least my four millennia of accumulated "wisdom" is still valid._ Aloud, I murmured, "Ah, but we know your _real_ reason for being so excessively cautious, don't we, Allen?" 

Allen turned on me. "What was that, Victor!?" he demanded. 

I waved a hand. "Nothing, Allen, nothing important." I turned back to my displays. 

Things went smoothly for a while after that, and it wasn't long before KOS-MOS and Shion defeated the first target. "KOS-MOS has reached the target," another engineer said. "Entering Phase 2." 

"Replacing targets with Type-G drones," I said, typing commands. "Commencing display." Some people preferred to direct-link their computers; I wasn't one of them. I was born long before the age of direct-linking, and I didn't trust it. 

When KOS-MOS reached the final checkpoint, things started to happen. Warnings appeared on several screens. "What's going on!?" Allen demanded. 

"A new network is being formed within KOS-MOS' mainframe," another staff member relied. "This is incredible! I've never seen a network grow so fast." 

"Allen," Shion said unexpectedly, "I'm going to engage the target. Make sure you capture all the data." 

Allen whirled. "What!? Chief, you cannot engage right now! You're tapped into KOS-MOS' perception! It's too dangerous!" 

"I'll be fine," Shion said. 

_Some scientists speak in equations,_ I thought, reflecting on Allen's shouting, _and others in exclamation points. Seriously, Allen, you need to shut up before you damage somebody's hearing._

This target also didn't last long. But Shion took the opportunity to pull another reckless stunt. "Allen, switch target to real mode. We'll test the Hilbert effect." 

"What!? Chief-" 

"KOS-MOS, activate Hilbert Effect." 

"Roger," came the android's voice. "Activating Hilbert." 

Warnings came up all across the board; the Encephalon was tearing itself apart. "Chief, you've got to get out of there now!" Allen yelled. 

"Just a little longer..." Shion sounded impossibly calm, given the situation. And that disregard for danger was putting her in grave danger. 

"That's enough!" Allen turned to me. "Victor, shut it down, now!" 

"Roger!" Almost without pause, I continued, "I can't! She's overriding it!" 

"Ten seconds to Encephalon collapse!" Togashi reported. 

Allen swore, pulling on the Simple Dive Unit visor. As he did that, I noted some kind of odd interference, something that the computer itself didn't notice. Puzzled, I quickly downloaded a copy of the readings to a hand terminal, intending to go over them later. 

Allen pulled Shion out of the dive an instant before the entire system collapsed. "Chief!?" He stumbled backwards, just as Shion pulled herself out of the dive seat. 

"I guess maybe I pushed my luck a little to far this time, huh?" she said. 

Allen dropped to his knees, exhausted for some reason. "You've gotta... quit doing this, Chief. I thought I was going to have a heart attack." 

She looked down at him. "Sorry about that. But I bet the data's really good." 

I stood. "Maybe you ought to be just a little more careful next time, Chief. I realize the risk meant we got sufficient data to finish the A-7 phase, but it would have been safer to wait until we got things settled down." 

Shion turned to me. "Sorry, Victor. I'll be more careful next time." 

Yeah. Right. "Well, if you won't be needing me for anything else today, I'm gonna change out of this bloody uniform, then make a couple of comm calls." 

"Go ahead, Vic. I'll probably be called to the Bridge soon, anyway, so that's it for the day. I'll see you later." 

"Right."   


***   


After exiting the lab, I loosened my uniform collar. Though I was certainly happy to be in Vector, after a few centuries spent mostly in various militaries, I could never get used to the uniform. Military uniforms tended to be simple, comfortable designs, a necessity in space, but the Vector uniform seemed designed with discomfort in mind. I never wore it off-duty. 

As I entered the hanger that lay between the Vector lab and the rest of the ship, I froze, staring at the gold-colored object occupying it. _An Emulator! Where'd that come from!?_ I'd heard that the team investigating the disappearance of the planet Ariadne had found something, but it had never occurred to me that it might be a Zohar Emulator. _And we left so soon after retrieving it... Could there be U-TIC members aboard this ship? I'd better call the Kukai Foundation. Gaignun will no doubt be interested to learn the location of the final Emulator._

Despite the semi-urgency of the task, I headed for my quarters first. The sooner out of that never-to-be-sufficiently-accursed uniform, the better.   


***   


Once there, I quickly ditched the uniform and put on a simple black jumpsuit, then opened a storage compartment and pulled out a gunbelt. As an Immortal, one of the things that most rankled about the Vector uniform was the inability to carry weapons with it. To be sure, there were no other Immortals aboard the _Woglinde,_ but the possibility of U-TIC infiltration made me nervous. 

Because of this, after I buckled on the belt I pulled a pistol from the compartment and examined it. It was a Heckler & Koch USP Tactical .45 caliber automatic, otherwise known as the SOCOM, from the late twentieth century. It was a relic of a stint I'd done in the British Special Air Service in the mid-twenty-first century, less than a half-century after I became an Immortal. By then, the SAS had changed from the European mouse gun Berretta M92F 9mm to more sensible calibers. Even then the HK USP had been obsolete; it and its twin were a legacy from a friend who had died on a mission. 

I left my sword, a ninja katana, where it was; my fellow engineers were aware of my gun-toting habits; they were not aware of my Immortality.   


***   


I didn't bother hiding the weapon when I exited my cabin; sidearms were technically forbidden to civilians aboard ship, but technically, the USP was an antique, and the captain was a decent sort who looked the other way. He was a Marine, and Marines recognized, at least on a subconscious level, other people who had been soldiers. The way we moved, if you knew what to look for, indicated sudden death on two feet; there were enough corpses in my past to confirm that I was the same. 

On my way to the Comm Room, I ran into Shion. "Hey, Shion. How'd things go on the Bridge?" 

She shook her head in irritation. "Hi, Victor. Oh, it was just great." Her voice fairly dripped sarcasm. 

I winced. "That bad, huh? You've got the 'I want to kill Commander Cherenkov' look. I suppose they wanted actual field data?" 

"Yeah. And we don't even know if it's safe to activate KOS-MOS at all! Unless we make certain that we've gotten all the bugs out, she could go out of control again!" 

I nodded. "Yeah. Of course, last time there were other factors... In any case, it sounds like part of Cherenkov's problem is that he's a classic careerist. Guys like that think that nothing should be allowed to interfere with their advancement through the ranks. So what's that?" I added, indicating a package Shion was carrying. 

She glanced at it. "Oh, this? Miyuki sent it to me. Remember the MWS I was using in the dive? This is a working prototype." 

"Ouch. The last time Miyuki foisted one of her inventions of on me, it literally blew up in my face. But from the specs, it looks like this thing might actually work." 

"I hope so." Shion glanced at the gun on my hip. "Still carrying that around? You know, I really don't think there's anything on the _Woglinde_ that you'll need that against. It _is_ Marine ship, after all." Her voice carried a trace of amusement; we'd gone over the subject quite a few times over the years since the Project began. Yet it was only a trace. She knew to take the weapon seriously, ever since that night, two years ago, when I'd entered the darkened lab with the pistol drawn, and calmly blown the head off the last remaining terrorist, the only one the KOS-MOS archetype had missed, just before he could shoot her. 

It was the only time I'd shown my killer side to any of the engineers, but Shion hadn't forgotten it. It was the reason I broke regulations and carried the weapon with me even on duty, except on the _Woglinde._ If there was another incident, I'd be ready for it. 

"Yeah, Shion," I said, in reply, "I know. But in my mind, there's just nothing more reassuring than having cold steel at your side. You never know when it might come in handy. Besides," I added, nodding at a viewport, "there's still the Gnosis to consider. Without KOS-MOS, the military is just as helpless against them as anybody else. In a worst-case scenario, most of the Marines could be having problems of their own before we get the Hilbert Effect up. I'd rather be able to defend myself, thanks." 

"True. So, Victor," Shion said, changing the subject, "what are you up to? Besides violating protocol, I mean." 

"Gotta call an old friend or two. Nothing really important. Then I'm going back to the lab for some off-duty work. Easier get things done when the Bridge figures nobody's there and they stop screaming for status reports." 

"Yeah, I know. Well, I need some sleep. See you later, Victor." 

"See you, Shion."   


***   


I found the Comm Room unoccupied, fortunately. Best not to advertise the fact that I had contacts all over the Federation, up to and including in the government itself. 

It didn't take long to get a call through to the Kukai Foundation. One of Gaignun's "secretaries" answered. "Master Victor! Long time no see." 

I winced. "Cut the 'master', will you, Mary? I'm not part of the Foundation, and I've never liked that kind of formality anyway. Is Gaignun in? I have some important information for him." 

"Yep. I'll get him right away." 

Within moments, Gaignun Kukai's face appeared on the screen. "Hello, Victor. It's been awhile. Mary said you had some information for me?" 

I nodded. "Yeah, Gaignun. I know where the final Emulator is." 

Gaignun leaned forward. "Indeed?" 

"Indeed. In fact, it's not two hundred meters from me right now, aboard the Federation Cruiser _Woglinde._ I thought you might like to know." 

He leaned back. "The final Zohar Emulator. Where did you find it?" 

"I didn't," I replied. "The unit investigating the disappearance of the planet Ariadne did, and we gate-jumped out right after that. Which brings me to some more disturbing information. I think U-TIC has infiltrated the ship. I can't think of any other reason for the ship to have abandoned its mission after picking up something most of the crew doesn't even recognize. Hence my weaponry," I added, touching the USP. 

"I see. But I'm afraid U-TIC may be the least of your worries. You have a Zohar onboard, and no Attract Inhibitor." My face paled as I realized the implications. "That's right. Gnosis. I'm sending the _Durandal, _but they're more than thirty thousand light-years from your current position. Even with Jr. in command, it won't be there until tomorrow at the earliest." 

"I see." I pondered the matter grimly. "We'll just have to hold on until he arrives, then. Corvin out." 

In the now-dark Comm Room, I wondered how many of us would survive the next few hours.   


***   


It was into the ship's "night" phase by the time I returned to the lab. I carried a portable computer, and my pistol was still at my side. I was also very nearly a nervous wreck. 

"Hey, Victor," Togashi greeted me as I entered. "Doing some late-night work yourself?" 

I settled into an unoccupied chair. "Yeah, something like that. You guys trying to figure out today's little mishap?" All the other engineers, except for Allen and Shion, were already there. 

"Yeah. You?" 

"Something similar. Just before the Encephalon collapsed, my terminal picked up some odd readings, but the computer didn't seem to notice it. So I downloaded a copy to work on later, when the Bridge decided nobody was around." 

After several minutes of work, the door to the lab opened again, and Allen walked in, carrying a mug of coffee. "Wha? You're all still here?" 

"Hey. How's it going? We're trying to figure out what went wrong with today's exercise. What about you?" 

Allen sighed. "Commander Cherenkov gave me a piece of his mind earlier." 

"Ouch," Togashi said. "Glad to see you survived." 

" 'You're just a bunch of college kids'" Allen went on in a fair imitation of Cherenkov. "And, 'What, is Vector run by a Girl Scout?' He just went on and on," 

"Man, that's just not right." 

"Tell me about it." He sank into a chair. "But it's not right for the Chief to take all the heat." 

The new guy spoke up. "Well, we're just one phase from fully operational. Maybe then the military will get off our backs. But I wish I knew why the Chief is so reluctant to activate KOS-MOS. I mean, isn't that the whole point of the project?" 

I glanced up. "That's right, you just transferred in, didn't you?' I leaned back. "What you gotta understand is that two years ago, we lost most of the project staff, along with a few V.I.P.s, when KOS-MOS went out of control. Until we're _absolutely certain_ that it won't happen again, we can't risk it. Of the staff on duty that night, there were only two survivors, myself and Shion. Shion lived because of Kevin's sacrifice, and I was... delayed." 

Unconsciously, I flexed my right arm, the one few knew was a prosthetic. I remembered the night well.... Gunfire, screams, the clash of swords as James MacPherson engaged me in Immortal combat... And the U-TIC... It was because of KOS-MOS alone that I was still alive. The archetype had blown the aggressive Scotsman right off the roof, but not before he took my arm. Shion alone of the staff knew of my injury. Hard not to, after I lurched into the lab, right arm missing at the shoulder and bleeding profusely, and calmly blown the head off the last remaining terrorist before collapsing from blood loss. If she hadn't gotten a tourniquet on it in time, I'd have had to either reveal my Immortality, or find a new job, with a new identity. 

I wasn't sure which course of action I would have taken. On one hand, the fewer people knew of my kind, the better, yet Shion, I was sure, could have been trusted with the information. Also, I didn't want to leave the KOS-MOS Project until it was complete.   


***   


I had actually managed to doze off in my chair when the first alarm sounded. Ingrained combat reflexes nearly caused me to put a bullet in the speaker before I was even fully awake. "What's going on!?" 

"KOS-MOS is booting up on her own!" Togashi reported. "The countdown has started as well!" 

Despite my well-known distaste for direct-linking, I connected myself to a computer briefly, trying for an abort command. The result was a prompt for an access code I'd never even heard of, let alone possessed. "Allen, I can't shut her down! It requires clearance I've never heard of!" 

"She's starting up in auto-mode!" Togashi added. 

Allen whirled. "What!? That's impossible! We disabled that mode after the incident! Only the Chief's terminal can activate it!" He paused, fear widening his eyes. "Unless she's reacting to- Gnosis!" 

This realization was immediately followed by another alarm, confirming his fear. "This ain't good," I muttered. Just in case, I pulled my USP and checked the magazine. Full. "What's next?" 

My answer came instantly, when the lights went out. "What happened!?" Allen demanded. 

"I don't know!" Togashi replied. "The power just-" 

He was cut off as KOS-MOS' service module opened, spilling out cold gasses. Within, KOS-MOS lay as if asleep, completely motionless. Then she raised an arm, using it to pull herself upright. 

While the other engineers cowered in fear, I slowly stood, hand near the grip of my H&K. When KOS-MOS stepped out, surveying her surroundings, I threw myself sideways, landing in a crouch with my pistol aimed at her head. 

Her visor rose abruptly, revealing her human-looking face. Then KOS-MOS began to walk toward us, her gaze steady, movements more graceful than a human's. I didn't fully understand why Shion had insisted on such programming and engineering, but the result was certainly impressive. 

When KOS-MOS had come several steps without making a threatening move, I came to a decision. I stood straight and holstered my weapon. "KOS-MOS?" 

Her turned her gaze on me. "Victor Corvin?" 

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes." 

She turned to the other engineers. "The ship is in danger. Please evacuate immediately." 

"Togashi, get everybody aboard the training ship and get out of here. Don't wait for us." I turned back to the android. "KOS-MOS, we need to locate Shion. She's in danger." 

"Chief Engineer Shion Uzuki is currently headed for the Realian Infirmary," KOS-MOS said calmly. "We will head there now." 

"Right. Come on, Allen." Opening a nearby weapons locker, I held out an automatic rifle. "Take it." He started to protest, but I cut him off. "You want to save her, right?" I hissed. "Then let's go."   


***   


Whatever else KOS-MOS current orders included, they apparently lacked a prohibition against blowing holes in inconvenient walls. Using this method, we made good time. 

I wasn't surprised that KOS-MOS hadn't included me in the recommendation to abandon ship; I had a strong suspicion that Shion had buried a record of the incident in her databanks, and that record would have included my performance with a gun. 

KOS-MOS was apparently tracking Shion with infrared, and was unperturbed when a pair of explosions rocked us, with a minute of each other. "Are we too late?" Allen groaned. 

"Negative. The first explosion was an FAE, the second matched that of Realian self-destruct systems." 

I growled. "That was probably Lieutenant Virgil's work. His contempt for Realians is well-known aboard ship. If I don't have time to prosecute him for murder, I'll just blow out his heart myself." 

We were almost too late as it was; when KOS-MOS blew open the last bulkhead, Shion was just dropping out of the grip of a Gnosis. "KOS-MOS?" I heard her choke out. 

While KOS-MOS engaged the Gnosis, Allen and I ran to Shion. "You all right, Shion?" 

"Victor? Allen? What are you doing here?" 

"KOS-MOS helped everyone escape," Allen replied. "They got out on the training ship. Then we came looking for you." He did not, I noticed, mention that he'd been terrified of the entire idea. 

KOS-MOS had by now realized that the Gnosis could not be harmed in their current state; it was time to draw them into our world. A part of her visor slid down over her face. "The Hilbert Effect!?" Shion gasped. 

When the Gnosis finished materializing, I aided KOS-MOS in destroying them while Allen helped Shion to her feet. Two quick shots, then six more, and I reloaded. 

Within a minute, they were all dead, and KOS-MOS stood before Shion. "Shion." 

"Uh... yes?" She still seemed dazed. Hard to blame her; a near-whitening can make you rather nervous. 

"We will now proceed to Hanger One. There is a 99.998% probability that the Gnosis' target is the object stored in that hanger. Escape pods are located on the second level of the hanger. Please use one to escape." 

The others didn't notice the problem with that, but I did. _Those are two-man. By now, at most there'll be one left, so we gotta decide who goes and who stays. Virgil can remain here; the bastard just murdered several Realians. If I didn't need the ammo, I'd just shoot him myself. But that still leaves us with an extra, even with KOS-MOS able to operate in vacuum._ I sighed. _Guess there's no choice. I'll have to stay. Just gotta make sure they pick up my "corpse", or else it'll be a long time before I can be revived._

My thoughts were interrupted when a Gnosis blew a hole in the ceiling and dropped in on us. This one seemed to have fused with an AGWS, and still had the standard issue submachine gun. "This ain't good." 

"Deactivating safeties. All combat systems have been activated." KOS-MOS began the attack, her right arm changing to a cannon. "Charging. R-Cannon!" 

With an insane laugh, Virgil fired his rifle wildly. "You want some of this!?" 

I fired off a pair of shots at its weapon, then fired the rest into its center. _Always aim for the center of mass,_ I could almost hear a long-dead instructor saying. _Always the center of mass. Only go for a head shot if the target is wearing armor._

"Take this! Spell Ray!" It appeared that Miyuki's creation did indeed work, and Shion wielded it to deadly effect, using its multitude of built-in weapons. 

It was a tough Gnosis, but even it couldn't last long under the fire from two automatic rifles, a deadly android, a USP, and a hybrid who-knew-what that Miyuki had come up with. It was soon lying in a heap, which promptly exploded. 

Shion, breathing heavily, walked over to the discarded AGWS weapon. It had a pair of holes straight through the magazine. "Haven't lost your touch, have you, Victor?" 

I grinned. "No, I haven't. Good thing, huh?" 

"Yeah." 

Allen glanced between us. "Victor...? Chief, has this happened before?" 

"Something like that," she replied, with a trace of amusement. "I'll tell you later. For now, we have to get to the hanger." 

As the others left, I observed KOS-MOS. She had made no move to leave, and the reason soon became clear, as another group of Gnosis entered the room. 

She didn't always take the obvious solution, and I ducked out of the room as I realized what she had in mind. When all the Gnosis had entered, KOS-MOS fired a single shot, blowing open the viewport and introducing the Gnosis to the joys of explosive decompression. The she calmly left the room.   


***   


We made good time to the hanger, even with the one detour I insisted on. Though Virgil was less than pleased, Shion allowed me to return to my quarters, where I retrieved a small case, my sword, and the twin to my H&K. 

Shion's eyes widened when she saw the sword. "Victor, where did this come from...?" 

I grinned. "I'll tell you once we're out of here. The whole story, including how I happened to show up without an arm two years ago." Without further comment, I left the room, heading for the hanger and slinging the katana over my shoulder.   


***   


Hanger One wasn't far from the crew quarters area, but it took even less time to reach than expected. We had to fight a running battle, keeping the Gnosis just far enough away for us to survive. 

Surprisingly, the hanger was not unoccupied. Commander Cherenkov, wearing a space suit, was standing near the Zohar. 

"Commander Cherenkov?" Shion said as she entered the room. 

"What the- What are you people doing here!?" Whatever he was up to, he clearly hadn't been expecting people to wander in. "Gnosis!" 

I ignored him, firing shot after shot into the advancing monsters, pausing only to reload one weapon or the other. "Come on! We have to hurry!" 

Shion ran to a weapon racks and picked a up rifle of her own, then began firing into the Gnosis herself. She didn't notice the one coming up behind her until it was too late. 

"Shion! Look out!" I dropped my own weapons, then catapulted myself from the deck, knocking Shion off her feet and out of the way... just as KOS-MOS opened fire, with Virgil in her way. 

The bullets ripped through him, killing the Gnosis in the process. "Feb..." he seemed to gasp, then he collapsed, dead. 

I picked myself up off the deck, next to Shion, and looked at the body. _Good riddance, bastard._

KOS-MOS strode over to us. "This ship is about to capsize. Please evacuate immediately." 

"KOS-MOS, wait," Shion said. "Do... do you realize what you've just done? Why did you kill Lt. Virgil!?" 

"At that time, Lt. Virgil was in my line of fire," KOS-MOS replied calmly. "I estimated a 30% reduction in my combat capabilities if I moved to a different location. With the lieutenant's death, there was only a .02% reduction in efficacy." 

"You can't just go around killing people!" Shion was on her feet now. "Have you no conscience!?" 

"Shion, you forget that I am not human. I am merely a weapon. My orders are to protect the Vector staff members. Military personnel are not mentioned. Also, the escape pod has a maximum of two occupants. It should be obvious who receives priority." When Shion did not reply, KOS-MOS continued. "What is your decision? If you wish to mourn the lieutenant's death, I suggest you board the escape, or else his death will be in vain." 

_"Not human", huh? "Merely a weapon", eh?_ I thought. _Well, for a weapon you do a pretty good job of manipulating people._

The discussion was ended by the appearance of more Gnosis. "Go!" I yelled to Shion and Allen. "Get in the escape pod! I'll hold them off!" 

Shion turned in shock. "Victor, you can't! You'll die!" 

I retrieved my weapons. "There's only enough room for two, anyway!" 

"We can't leave you!" 

"You have to!" I unslung my katana, then tossed it, along with the case and my second pistol, to Allen. "Get those out of here. I'll see you later!" 

Shion still hesitated. "Victor, this is the only way off! You'll die!" 

I waved a hand. "Just tell the rescuers to pick up my body. Now go, before it's too late!" 

Allen pulled her into the escape pod. "Chief, we have to go now!" 

As the escape pod sealed, I saluted, smiling. "I'll see you soon, Shion." Then, while the pod launched behind me, I opened fire on the Gnosis with my remaining USP. _Wonder how it'll be this time. Whitening, explosion, or decompression? Whatever it's going to be, I'm sure it won't be pleasant. But at least I'll come back._ Aloud, I said, though Shion was far beyond hearing me, "Stick around, Shion. I'll be right back. 

I continued resolutely firing until the ship exploded around me, carrying me into black oblivion once more...   


***   


Author's note: At last, the first chapter of my first Xenosaga story is complete. I'd have had this ready days ago, but my piece-of-junk computer decided to delete all the text without telling me why. So, I had to rewrite the whole thing. 

You might recognize me as being the author of The Story of the Diamond Dragoon and its sequel. I figured it was time to branch out, and it occurred to me the Xenosaga might mix well with an Immortal. Also, I should point out that this story has nothing to do with The Immortal Blade, written by Dragoon Swordsman and posted through my account before he was able to create his own.

So here we have it. Please read it and review it. ~Solid Shark 


	2. Chapter 2: Revival

I don't own Xenosaga or any of the characters except Victor Corvin and James MacPherson 

*** 

As usual, the awakening from death was less than pleasant. On the other hand, the fact that I'd awakened at all meant that I'd been picked up by some ship or other. 

I gasped, coughing as air flowed into my lungs once more. "Victor!" My eyes weren't focusing quite yet, but I recognized the voice. 

"Hey, Shion," I coughed, then took a normal breath. "I told you I'd be fine." My eyes finally began tracking again, and I took stock of the area. I seemed to be on some kind of launch deck, near an escape pod. Shion, Allen, and KOS-MOS were standing nearby. 

"I thought you were dead," Shion said. "But chaos here insisted we pick up your body, and he said.... he said that you're immortal." 

I sat up, glancing at the last person in the room. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit, and had white hair. "Hey, chaos. Didn't see you. So it was the Elsa that picked us up?" 

"So you do know them," Allen said. 

"That's right," I replied. "I know them, and I know their bosses, and I know a whole lot of other people. So tell me, Shion, just how did I happen to wind up here?" 

"All it took was your name," Shion began... 

*** 

(Flashback, to shortly after Shion, Allen, KOS-MOS, and Cherenkov arrived aboard the Elsa.) 

"Were there any other survivors?" chaos asked. 

"There was one other," Shion said, voice breaking, "but he... he died, keeping the Gnosis off us while we escaped. Another Vector engineer, Victor Corvin." 

chaos' expression brightened. "Victor Corvin?" He turned to the ship's captain, Matthews. "Captain, can we make a brief detour to pick him up?" 

Had the request been from anyone else, Matthews would have refused it. But when chaos asked for a favor, there was a reason for it. "Yeah, sure, if it's that important. Tony," he said, turning to the pilot, "find the guy's corpse. If it's out there at all." 

"It will be," chaos said. 

Shion looked at him, uncomprehending. "Victor was killed by the explosion. There wouldn't be anything left!" 

"It's all right, Shion. Victor is an Immortal. As soon as we get him inside, he'll come back to life." 

"What!?" Allen stared at him. "You can't be serious! People don't just rise from the dead!" 

"Some do," chaos disagreed. "I've seen Victor dead before." 

"Then... you knew him?" Shion asked. "He never mentioned this ship or its crew." 

"He wouldn't have. Victor will tell you the rest himself, but take at look at these." chaos held up several holographs. "The oldest of these is from three hundred years ago." 

"The information appears to be correct," KOS-MOS said. "Comparisons show that they are all Victor Corvin." 

"She's right, Chief," Allen said in confusion. "How is that possible?" 

"Victor said he'd explain after we'd escaped the Woglinde," Shion murmured, more to herself than anyone else. "He must have known that there weren't going to be enough escape pods, yet he fully believed he'd be around to explain." Her expression turned hopeful. "Victor..." 

(End of flashback.) 

*** 

"I see," I said, when Shion had finished the account. "And Commander Cherenkov made it off, too?" 

"Yes," chaos answered. "He had a brief encounter with a Gnosis, but I dealt with it." 

"Of course you did," I murmured, then turned back to Shion. "Okay, I promised you answers. Let's get someplace more comfortable and I'll give you the full story." I smiled. "Or at least as much of it as I can tell you without taking the next century." 

Once we'd reached the cabins, I sat on one of the couches. After taking a few minutes to collect my thoughts, I began abruptly. "From the beginning of time, we've been among you, but our true origins are unknown. We simply are. The Human race at large has never realized that we walk among you, and this has been our desire. We have our own battle." 

"But.... what are you, Victor?" Shion asked. "What is it that you do?" 

"Not even we hold all the answers, Shion. What we know is that we are Immortal, that the only way to permanently kill us to cut off our heads." I sighed, realizing that I needed to reveal all of our secrets. "As to what we do, we battle each other, one-on-one, until there is only one of us left. Once an Immortal has triumphed in the Game, the survivor receives the Prize. And that is the second greatest mystery surrounding us, for not even we Immortals know what the Prize is. What we do know is that if an evil Immortal should prevail, the universe will be plunged into darkness." I paused, thinking of the great evil Immortals of the past. The Kurgan, Kalas, three of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Silas, Caspian, and their leader, Kronos. "The meaning to our existence can be summed up by the one saying that has been passed down through the ages, to every Immortal: In the end, there can be only one." 

"That's all you do? Run around cutting each other's heads off?" 

"Not exactly," I replied. "The decent ones among us have little use for head-hunting at all, in fact. I've made it a practice not to go for anyone who hasn't either tried to kill me or harm innocents. But despite the danger, Immortality is a blessing. We can aid mortals, in our cautious way, and experience more than any mortal could. But it is also a curse." 

"A curse?" Shion asked. She was sitting on a chair across from me. "How?" 

"For one thing, we're incapable of having children. That's never bothered me, though." I paused, then continued in a quiet voice. "No, the problem is that we can never let ourselves form close attachments. Or we try not to, anyway. Mortals die so very young," I added, voice barely audible. 

"You try not to?" Shion leaned forward. "But it doesn't work that way, does it?" 

"No. We can't live our lives completely without human contact, and we can't usually afford to form close ties to other Immortals. In the end, there can be only one," I repeated. "But we do what we can. For the past four thousand years, I have spent most of my time in various militaries, where people tend to die before you can get to know them. Until fourteen years ago." 

"Fourteen years... You were on Miltia?" Shion asked, surprised. 

I nodded. "Yes. The Miltian Conflict was my most recent tour of duty as a soldier. Afterwards, I felt I needed a break from the killing, so I joined Vector." I smiled humorlessly. "My mistake. When I became involved with the KOS-MOS Project, I formed friendships for this first time in a hundred years. It'll come back to haunt me, I'm sure, but for now, I suppose I need it." The bleakness left my face. "It is nice to be able to trust people sometimes." 

"Four thousand years..." Allen mused. "Just how old are you, Victor?" 

"Well, when you combine the change of standards by which the date is judged with the sheer amount of time that has passed, I can't be entirely sure. But I do remember that I was born in the year 1990 A.D., by old reckoning." 

"Then you were born on Lost Jerusalem?" Shion asked incredulously. "The world that we left behind?" 

I nodded again. "Yeah. But don't bother asking me where it is; I don't know either. Coordinate systems have changed, and the last time I was actually on Earth was the mid-twenty-third century. I do know that it's not in this galaxy, but other than that, I'm just as much in the dark as you. Oh, Allen" I added, turning, "did the gear you took off the Woglinde for me make it?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Here it is." He handed the case, katana, and pistol to me. 

"Thanks." I slung the sword over my shoulder, then opened the case and began removing its contents. 

"One thing, Victor," Shion said. "Just what happened two years ago? First you were late for work, then when you finally arrived, it was with a missing arm and just in time to kill that gunman before he could kill me." 

"Chief!?" Allen clearly hadn't heard about that particular part of the incident. "You never mentioned that!" 

"I insisted," I told him. "Revealing it would have lead to awkward questions, like why my arm had been cut off. To answer your question, Shion, an Immortal named James MacPherson, also of Earth, challenged me just as I arrived for the test. He's been a thorn in my side for over two millennia, and I thought to end it that night. But I underestimated him." I flexed my arm. "He cut off my sword arm, and was just preparing for the kill when the archetype arrived and blew MacPherson off the roof. Since KOS-MOS wasn't supposed to be active yet, I decided to ignore my injury and check the lab. By the time I found the right room, I'd already found a bunch of corpses, and you'd destroyed the archetype. I just happened to get there at the right time." 

"But you saved my life," Shion said. "Seems to be a habit of yours. Thanks for what you did on the Woglinde, by the way." 

I smiled, recalling the tackle I'd used to get her out of harm's way. "I just happened to see what was going on, that's all." 

"Right place at the right time?" she said, with an answering smile. Then she frowned. "But you didn't 'just happen' to have the marksmanship skills that saved me at the lab. Even most soldiers can't shoot like that, especially with the wrong hand." 

I sighed, then began field-stripping the H&K. "About a dozen lifetimes ago," I began, cleaning the automatic, "I was an assassin. A government assassin, to be sure, but a specialized killer nonetheless. In that capacity, I learned to out-shoot the best. But before that even, in the twenty-first century, I was with the British Special Air Service, an outfit with a misleading name. The SAS was primarily counterterrorism, and that job requires near-perfect accuracy. Often, a terrorist would take a hostage as a human shield, and if we didn't shoot straight, that hostage was dead. Sometimes we failed, but more often than not it was the terrorist who wound up lying on the ground as a bleeding corpse. It was there that I got this," I added, motioning at the disassembled handgun. "A friend by the name Seth Connors died in the line of duty, and left me this weapon. Since then, it has never been far from my side." 

"An assassin," Shion murmured. "No wonder... But why join Vector, if you're a professional soldier?" 

"Because even soldiers wear out, Shion. Even we tire of the killing. I have served in more wars than I can remember, with militaries, special forces, and even mercenary companies. I have killed, in single combat, more than a thousand people in my time. I make no excuses for what I am, but the fact remains that I am a killer. If anyone here has a problem with that, then feel free not to associate with me. I can understand that, even if I think every one of the bloody bastards deserved it." 

"There's nothing wrong with what you've done, Vic," Shion said. "You've been protecting others." 

"Not everybody thinks like that," I replied quietly, reassembling the USP. "Some people call my kind monsters. That goes for being an Immortal, too, by the way. Before I became Immortal, renegade members of a society called the Watchers, dedicated to observing and recording, without interference, the lives and battles of Immortals, tried to hunt us down and kill us all." 

"Others may call you a monster, Victor," Shion said firmly, "but I don't. Just remember that you have friends, whatever the rest of the universe might think of you." 

"Thanks, Shion." I glanced at chaos. "You've been quiet, chaos." 

"I already know all this," he replied. "I don't need to ask questions." 

"True." I buckled on a spare gunbelt I'd taken from the case. While small, it used space-compression technology, and held a lot more than it looked. "So where are we headed now?" 

Shion looked at KOS-MOS in apparent exasperation. "Second Miltia. KOS-MOS threatened to blow up the ship in order to get aboard, then ordered the crew to take her there. I had to threaten to open the escape pod to space just to get her to let us aboard." 

"Threaten!?" Allen yelped. "Victor, she actually started to let the air out just to prove she was serious!" 

I nodded approvingly. "You do know how to make your point, don't you, Shion?" I reached into the case once more, this time removing a seat of camouflage fatigues and an old Miltian-issue military beret. 

"Victor, what are you...?" Shion looked at the military gear. "I thought you said you were out of it." 

"I am." I tossed the fatigues on a nearby bunk, then put on the beret. "But Miltia was my last military tour, and if I'm going to have to fight again, I might as well look the part, even if most people will think me too young to have fought in the Conflict." I paused, then met her eyes with a serious expression. "One more thing: if an Immortal challenges me, do not interfere. The rules of the Game require them to be one-on-one duels. If I lose, feel free to fill him full of holes, but don't interfere during it. Okay?" 

She nodded reluctantly. "Okay." 

*** 

Once properly equipped, I headed for the Elsa's Bridge with the others. I'd had enough rest, having been dead, and needed to see the crew. 

"Corvin, ain't it?" Captain Matthews said as we entered. "Guess chaos was right after all. I suppose you're going to Second Miltia, too?" 

"That's right. Hey, Hammer, Tony," I added, greeting the navigator and pilot. "Still busy trying to keep this rust-bucket in space while simultaneously attempting to pay off the Kukai Foundation? Good luck; I'd hate to see a perfectly good junk heap like this turned into a profitable ship." I meant none of it, of course; the Elsa, while certainly crewed by misfits, had originally been a luxury passenger ship, and still had the accommodations to match in the quarters. 

"So what's on Second Miltia that you need to get to, Victor?" Hammer asked. "I mean, I know Vector's Second Division is based there, but-" 

I shrugged. "Beats me. But KOS-MOS is going there, and she won't tell anyone why, so we're just kind of following along. I imagine we'll find out when we get there." I glanced around. "So, where's Cherenkov?" 

Shion shrugged. "I don't know. He's been acting strangely ever since the Woglinde was attacked. Why was he in the hanger, anyway? And wearing a spacesuit?" 

"Beats me," I said, though I had a fair idea. If U-TIC really is back, then it stands to reason they'd want an Emulator. And since Cherenkov was near the Zohar, instead of on the Bridge, where he should have been, it stands to reason that he's a U-TIC operative. But unless he does something to threaten us, I'm not going to mention it. No point in making him suspicious if he is a traitor, and no reason to cause any problems if he's innocent. But I think I am going to keep a close eye on the Commander for a while. 

My thoughts were interrupted by Tony. "Still wearing that antique?" he said, motioning at my USP. 

I laughed. "You think this is antique? I once knew a fellow, back in the twenty-first century, who favored the Colt Single-Action Army. A Russian, with a taste for cowboy movies and torture. In short, he was a very strange sadist, but there were few deadlier with a handgun. He had the misfortune to end up on the opposite side of a covert op from me, and wound up dead, with a shot through the forehead. He was just as accurate, and actually better than I with ricochet shots, but my reflexes were better." I thought back to those long-ago days on Earth. "I don't remember his name, but I'll never forget his personality. Bloody sadist." 

"Don't get him started," chaos said. "If given the chance, Victor'll tell old war stories for the next week. He's got a lot of them." 

I turned a brief glare on him. "Thanks a lot, chaos. I'll have you know that they're not merely stories to me. They actually happened, and there's usually one that fits a given situation. It's called knowing the past in order to avoid repeating the mistakes of the past. I may look twenty-two, but I was shot dead in 2012, four thousand years ago. That's a lot of experience to draw on." 

From the looks that got me, it occurred to me that chaos had been trying to get a rise out me. And I had risen to the bait. "Yeah, sure, go ahead and laugh. Maybe you'll think differently the next time things get wet. For now, though, I'm just going to get some sleep." 

"Probably a good idea, Victor," chaos said. "Dying takes it out of you, right?" 

"Yeah. See you in the morning, Shion. Whenever that is, Elsa-time." 

"Goodnight, Victor." 

*** 

Author's note: I realize this chapter was a little short on action, but there isn't much happening at this point in the game anyway. I also felt that a lengthy explanation was in order, since Shion and the rest wouldn't have encountered an Immortal before. 

I do intend for MacPherson to make an appearance eventually; it's just a matter of finding the right place. Before the Kukai Foundation, it simply won't be practical. 

There should be more action next chapter, since Ziggy and MOMO will be debuting. It should be interesting. 

Thanks for the review; I was beginning to think there wouldn't be any. Let me know what you think of this chapter. 

That should about cover the notes for this chapter. I'll have the next one started soon. ~Solid Shark 


	3. Chapter 3: Battle in Hyperspace

I don't own anything except Victor Corvin and James MacPherson   


***   


I didn't know what time it had been, according to the Elsa's clocks, when I went to sleep off the after effects of death, but it was nearly lunch when I awoke. 

The others were already in the ship's restaurant when I arrived, with the exception of Cherenkov. I hadn't seen him at all since boarding the _Elsa,_ a fact which caused me little concern. His absence didn't necessarily imply that he was a U-TIC agent; it might simply be that he was still in shock from the _Woglinde_ disaster. 

"Feeling better, Victor?" chaos greeted me. 

"Some." I sat down at one of the tables. "A good amount of rest tends to deal with the fatigue incurred from the regeneration." I noticed the smell of food. "Who's cooking? Not one of your misfit crew, I hope. I remember the last time I was here." I shuddered. "I had indigestion for a week." 

"The Chief is," Allen said. "She insisted." 

"Better her than Tony or Hammer." 

"Lunch is ready, everybody!" Shion walked in, carrying several plates. "Though I suppose you don't even need to eat, Victor." 

"Not true," I replied, taking a plate. "Immortals can starve to death, too. We just don't _stay_ dead. Unless, of course," I added, "we lose our heads. A fate which I have managed to avoid for rather longer than most of my fellows." 

"So how old is the average Immortal?" Allen asked. "Four thousand years is a long time." 

"Yeah, it is," I acknowledged. "In fact, there are very few Immortals remaining who were born on Earth. The only one that I've actually met is that madman MacPherson. All the others perished centuries ago, in various duels." I glanced at Shion. "So how's Jin these days?" I asked, changing the subject. Jin, Shion's brother, was another man with an interest in edged weapons. 

Shion sighed. "Still carrying that sword around everywhere. And resurrecting obscure ancient rituals. Some kind of memorial service, this time." 

"Sounds Buddhist. Not much like my brother was." My voice was almost inaudible with the last sentence. 

Shion glanced at me sharply. "You have a brother? You never mentioned that, Victor." 

"Had. Sean was Immortal, too. The only case I know of with two Immortals coming from the same generation of the same family." I gazed unseeing at my food. "He didn't last beyond his first century." 

"What happened?" 

"Sean was never the most upstanding of people; we'd never gotten along very well. He was two years younger than I when he became Immortal, and his special abilities made him think he was some kind of super human, part of some 'master race'. Sean thought he was above things like morality, and went headhunting right away. He preyed at first on newer Immortals, like himself, and then went on to more experienced targets." I paused. "It was the year 2085 when he came for my head." 

"What!? Your own brother!?" Allen sounded like he couldn't believe his ears. 

"Like I said, we never got along, and Sean decided that the Game gave him a perfect excuse to kill me. Unfortunately for him, I'd gotten interested in blades before becoming Immortal, and had considerable skill with them by that time, even if I'd taken fewer heads. The duel took most of a night, and when the sun rose, Sean was dead at my feet. Within hours, I'd left town. Sean had challenged me in our hometown, New York, and I wanted to leave the place in a hurry." I took a bite of my lunch. "I haven't been there since." 

"I can see why," Shion said. "That's sibling rivalry taken too far." 

"Don't I know it. Needless to say, I did my best to forget all about it. By now, I rarely even remember that I ever had a brother. I've buried too many friends over the millennia to worry much over a psychopathic brother who tried to kill me." I paused in my absent-minded eating long enough to notice the taste. "By the way, good food. What is it, curry?" 

"Yeah. Family recipe." 

I glanced at the captain. "Something tells me Matthews doesn't even notice. As long as I've known this bunch, the captain has pretty much eaten everything edible that came within reach. I guess that's a handy talent when you're likely to be a long way from a decent meal for a while, but it doesn't make for much in the way of table manners."   


***   


After lunch, I leaned against a wall in the kitchen while Shion and Allen cleaned the used dishes. "More than four thousand years since the Industrial Revolution," I said, shaking my head, "and we still haven't designed a suitable automated replacement for hand washing." 

They ignored me, and Allen leaned toward Shion. "By the way, Chief," he whispered, "I got suspicious and checked this ship's registry. Do you know they're with the Kukai Foundation? These people are bad news. I heard a rumor that the Foundation is just crawling with mutants." 

"You shouldn't say things like that, Allen. That's kind of a racist comment, you know," Shion replied. 

I stood straight myself, angry. "Look, Allen, you're a reasonably bright guy most of the time, but if you say something like that again, I'm afraid I'm going to have to knock your teeth down your throat. It just so happens that I _was_ aware of their connection with the Kukai Foundation. In fact, the director happens to be a good friend of mine. His name's-" 

"Gaignun Kukai," chaos said, walking in. 

"Oh, chaos," Shion said. "What are you doing here?" 

"I just thought I'd see if there was anything I could help out with," he replied. 

"Well, we could use some help drying the dishes." 

"Sure thing." 

chaos, you are probably the only person I have ever met who sounds that enthusiastic about it, I thought. _But, I suppose you don't have as much to worry about as most people. Which reminds me, I still don't know what you are. I don't believe that you're a pure human. Ordinary humans can't kill Gnosis just by touching them. Not even Immortals can do that._

"So where'd KOS-MOS go?" chaos asked. 

"Oh, she's down in the maintenance bay, getting a tune-up," Shion replied. "Why, did you want to talk to her? I'm sure she'd like that." 

"Really? Then I think I will. Thank you." chaos turned toward the door. "So what's that?" he asked, indicating a plate of curry. 

"Oh, Commander Cherenkov didn't come to lunch, so I thought I'd heat it up and bring it to him," Shion answered. "In fact, I should do that now." She left. 

Once both Shion and Allen had left the room, I turned to chaos. "In case you're wondering, I was having a little disagreement with Allen. He's normally bright enough, but he seems to have some kind of problem with the Foundation. Pretty ungrateful guy, considering that the _Elsa_ is the only reason he's alive." 

chaos chuckled. "I think it's more than just suspicion that motivates him in this case." 

I glanced at him. "Oh?" 

"Tony made a pass at Shion just after they got onboard." 

"I see!" I laughed. "Yeah, that _would_ tick Allen off. The only member of the KOS-MOS Project staff that doesn't seem to realize how Allen feels is Shion herself. I don't think anything will ever come of it, though." 

"Really? What do you mean?" 

I waved a hand. "Shion, so far as I can tell, doesn't reciprocate in any way, and Kevin, the original head of the project who died two years ago, was her boyfriend. She's still grieving, though she tries to hide it. Besides which, Allen tends to act like a complete idiot at such times. Not exactly the most impressive image." 

chaos leaned against the counter. "What about you, Victor? You seem to get along well with her." 

I glanced at him in surprise, then snorted. "Me? Yeah, right." I shook my head in amusement. 

"How did you meet?" 

"It was about three and a half years ago," I replied, thinking back. "The KOS-MOS Project was just getting started, and we were both assigned to it. We hit it off fairly well, but we were really nothing more than acquaintances until two years ago, when the incident occurred. I just happened to arrive in time to kill a terrorist who was about to shoot Shion. We got pretty close after that; saving a life tends to be a good way to start a friendship. And I've saved her life a couple of times since then. But it's nothing more than that. Besides, an Immortal has even more problems with that kind of relationship that with friendships. We simply live too long." 

"Is there any way for an Immortal to become like any normal person?" chaos asked. 

"Well..." I said slowly, "there is one way, theoretically, but it's never been proven. According to legend, if an evil Immortal receives the Prize, mankind will enter an eternal darkness. But if a good Immortal wins, part of his gift is mortality. The ability to grow old, to have children. But, even if it is true, I may never know. It all depends on whether I live to see the Gathering. We all thought that it was in the late 20th century, but we were obviously wrong. But it wouldn't matter anyway. Like I said, Shion's just a good friend of mine. Nothing more, nothing less." 

"If you say so." He left, heading for the elevator. 

I watched him go. _What's with your fascination with KOS-MOS, chaos? I realize she's more than a weapon; her ability to manipulate people proves that. But what possible interest could you have in a battle android? Is there something going on here that even I can't see?_   


***   


I was sharpening my sword when I heard the PA message. _"Hey, Ms. Vector. If you're not busy, come on up to the bridge for a minute, will ya?"_

"That's just like the captain," I said to myself. "About as subtle as a gunshot. Well, I guess I might as well see what all the fuss is about." I stood and left the cabin. 

I got to the Bridge at the same time Shion did. Matthews was speaking with Hammer. "There seems to be a problem with the catapult deck," Hammer said. 

"Air pressure?" Matthews asked. 

"No leaks at the moment... I wonder if it's a problem with the electrical?" 

"Want me to check it out?" Shion asked. 

The captain looked up. "Uhh, that'd be great. Let us know if there are any problems." 

I joined her on the way to the catapult. "This ship always has had more than its share of mechanical problems. I guess that's what happens when you turn a luxury liner into a cargo ship." I glanced around as we reached the elevator. "So where was the Commander, anyway?" 

"In the maintenance lab, standing next to KOS-MOS," Shion replied. "He was carrying a gun." 

I glanced at her sharply. "Was he pointing it at anything in particular?" 

"He seemed to be aiming at KOS-MOS when I arrived, and then he turned it on me when I came in. A bad habit, he called it." 

"Indeed..." _Cherenkov has seemed nervous around KOS-MOS from the start. If he is with U-TIC, could he have been at the lab, two years ago? It would explain much._ I reflexively checked the USP, now tucked into a shoulder holster. 

Shion noticed the movement. "Looks like you've got the 'bad habit', too. Are you always this paranoid?" 

"You should know that by now. But in this case, I'm more nervous about a trigger-happy Marine. Training is supposed to teach soldiers when and when not to draw their weapons. If he's acting like this, it sounds like he's on the brink of a total nervous collapse." 

"Let me guess: You've got a degree in psychology, too," Shion said, amused. 

I grinned. "Actually, I do, though it's about two thousand years out of date. What worries me more are those hypos the Commander carries. He seems to be taking some kind of medication, though I can't tell what." 

"Some kind of addictive drug?" 

I shook my head. "I don't think so. I suspect it's supposed to control whatever is causing his mental difficulties. But without knowing exactly which medication it is, I can't tell you any more than that." I looked at her seriously. "I don't mean to sound paranoid, but watch your back for a while, all right? Something's going on, and I don't think it's good." 

She stopped. "You're serious, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, I am." I fingered my pistol. "It's only a hunch, but there's too much going on. The Gnosis going after the object aboard the _Woglinde_, KOS-MOS trying to leave for Second Miltia on her own, and now Cherenkov's strange behavior. All this is too much to be coincidence." I looked up. "I've buried too many friends over the years to lose another. Just watch yourself, okay?" 

"All right, Victor, I'll be careful." Shion smiled. "Though with your habit of showing up in the nick of time, I'm not sure I need to." 

"Just remember that even I have to sleep sometime." Despite my caution, however, I was somewhat relieved. Getting Shion to be careful was often akin to trying alter a planet's orbit with one's bare hands, but it could be done.   


***   


Despite the number of things that had a tendency to be dangerous aboard the _Elsa_, we reached the catapult without incident. "Hammer must be doing all the maintenance these days," I mused. "He's the only one of them with any real mechanical skill." 

"These are linear induction plates," Shion said, glancing at the deck. "Just what do they use the catapult for, anyway?" 

I shrugged. "Even I don't know, and I've known this motley crew for years. I suspect that either their salvage ops or their catapult deck involves the black market. Maybe both; the main hanger has them, too." I drew my katana. "In any case, this should be a good place for kata. I haven't been able to properly exercise my blade since we were assigned to the _Woglinde_." I swung it experimentally. "Lady Vivamus should not be left idle." 

Shion frowned. "'Lady Vivamus'?" 

"My sword." My expression turned sheepish for a moment. "Before science fiction became science fact, I was quite the fan of an author by the name of Robert Heinlein. In the book 'Glory Road', Lady Vivamus was a sword wielded by the protagonist." I frowned, searching my memory. "If I recall correctly, it comes from the Latin phrase 'Dum vivimus, vivamus'. I don't remember the exact translation, but it had something to do with living life well." 

"Sounds like the antithesis of an Immortal's life," she commented. 

"Not necessarily; in my view, to live life well is to fight only the battles that are worth fighting. This is why I only battle Immortals who have challenged me or have hurt, or tried to hurt, mortals. Thus I keep to my own honor code, while still keeping my head on my shoulders." By this time we'd reached the catapult diagnostic panel, and I typed out a query. "Everything checks out here. How's it look to you, Shion?" 

"There seems to be nothing wrong." She pulled out her terminal and called the Bridge. "Everything seems okay down here." 

"All right," Matthews replied, "if there's nothing there we should be fine. Come on back to the bridge." 

"I'll be right there." She shut off the terminal and glanced at me. "Coming, Victor?" 

I shook my head. "No thanks; for one thing, we're about to gate-jump, which means it's time to make contact with the U.M.N. bureaucracy, which is never pleasant, and I also need to practice. I know I'm not likely to encounter another Immortal for a while, but it never hurts to be ready."   


***   


I practiced with my blade until the ship starting to shake. When you're dealing with a spacecraft that's one hundred meters long and masses several hundred tons, a perceptible vibration is something to worry about. I hurried for the Bridge. 

By the time I arrived, the only person not on the bridge was Commander Cherenkov. A voice was coming in over the comm as I entered. "Attention, civilian ship. A battle has broken out in hyperspace. I recommend you gate-out as soon as possible." 

"A battle in hyperspace!? Are they insane!?" Matthews asked rhetorically. 

"Shouldn't we help them?" Shion asked. 

"Ain't our business. Besides, we got enough trouble just dealing with you guys." 

Tony glanced back. "So how about it, Captain? We gonna join the party?" 

Matthews glared at him. "What'd I just say to you? We've got enough trouble already!" On the heals of that statement, a blast from one of the fighters chasing the shuttle struck the Elsa's rear area. 

"We've taken a hit in the aft quarter!" chaos reported. "Minor damage to the outer hull!" 

"They've done it now, those bastards!" the captain exploded. "Tony, take 'em out!" 

The pilot grinned. "Aye, sir! That's more like it!" 

"We're going to take a ship like this into battle in hyperspace!?" Allen yelped. 

"You got it!" Tony pulled some kind control attached to his seat, and the Elsa's guns revealed themselves. With several quick blasts, all three nearby fighters were destroyed. 

"They're not going to last much longer," I said. "Even with those flying skills there's way too many for them to dodge." 

Still, it was exceptional flying. The shuttle's pilot skimmed close to the column walls, creating a fiery wave that blew several more fighters into space dust. 

"Now that's what I call wave riding!" Tony crowed. "Yeah, baby, I can feel it, I can feel it!" He threw the Elsa into a barrel roll, duplicating the shuttle's maneuver. 

"Tony, have you lost your mind!?" I demanded. "This is a cargo ship, not a battle cruiser. You wanna turn all of us into roasted turkeys!?" 

"He seems to know what he's doing," Shion said. "Maybe he's right." 

"Yeah, right. Shion, this crew between them doesn't have the sanity of a tapeworm. They'll try anything-" I broke off, allowing myself a brief smile as Tony's reckless tactic destroyed another pair of fighters. "Two more chalk outlines. Chalk up another for the maniac." 

"No!" Shion shouted unexpectedly. "There's no way they can avoid all that!" 

Another energy barrage was streaking toward the small shuttle, and Shion was correct: one of the beams blew an engine off, sending the ship streaking toward the column wall. 

I clenched a fist. "That's not good. They have no more than thirty seconds before they hit the wall and die. Hammer! Does this bucket of bolts have anything that can catch them!?" 

Shion was way ahead of me; she lunged for the controls to the catapult deck, opening it and using the claw to snare the shuttle. 

"Nice catch, Shion!" Tony said. 

"The catapult deck isn't closing!" Hammer reported a moment later. 

I cursed briefly in an ancient, now-dead language. "The electrical! That's bad timing." 

chaos was speaking to the shuttle's crew. "Attention, shuttle occupants. Can you make it out on your own? The shield should protect you, so if you put on your spacesuits-" 

"Roger," said the voice that had spoken earlier. "Neither of us is human, so I'm sure we can make it." 

"Intruder alert!" Hammer said. "They've entered through the catapult!" 

"Seal all emergency bulkheads!" Matthews ordered. "Prepare for hand-to-hand combat!" 

"I'll take the corridor," chaos volunteered. 

"I'll go with you," Shion said, holding her MWS. 

chaos started to shake his head. "No, it's too dangerous." 

"I can't let you go by yourself, chaos! Don't worry; I've got KOS-MOS with me." 

"And me," I said firmly. "I think it's time to show them why you don't mess with an Immortal." I pulled out my H&K, twirled it, and slapped a full magazine into it. "Let's go."   


***   


We headed quickly for the elevator; under the circumstances, stairs would probably have been faster, but the _Elsa_ didn't have them on that level. 

"This is just great," I muttered. "What is going on in this crazy world? First the Gnosis attack on the _Woglinde_, now the U-TIC." 

Shion glanced at me in surprise. "U-TIC?" 

It was my turn to be surprised. "You didn't know? Those are U-TIC fighters. No mistaking them. Not after the incident." 

"The incident...? What did this U-TIC have to do with it?" 

_She doesn't remember, does she? Probably blocked the memory after Kevin died._ "I'll tell you once we're out of this lunacy. For now..." The elevator reached the lower level. "It's time to short-circuit some Auto-Techs." 

They had already reached that level, but Shion, thinking fast, closed the nearby bulkheads and activated the electromagnetic floor plating. "That should hold them for a while." 

We took the other way down: an old-fashioned ladder. "I'll take point," I said, and dropped, ignoring the rungs entirely. 

Once down, I holstered my USP and drew Lady Vivamus in the same quick motion. After opening the door and surveying the area, I called back up the ladder. "All clear, for now." 

chaos was next, followed by KOS-MOS, and then finally Shion. "How clear is clear, Victor?" she asked. "I've known you to take on a dozen targets at once and consider it nothing." 

"Clear, in this case, means that there's nothing between us and the catapult, which, I believe, has now closed. Let's go." 

Those we were intending to rescue met us halfway. Once was a male cyborg, the other a female Realian, who looked twelve but could have been any age, because of how they're created. "You're the people from the shuttle?" Shion asked. 

"Yes," the cyborg replied. "This is MOMO. I'm Ziggurat..." He trailed off and glanced at MOMO. "Call me Ziggy," he finished. 

I narrowed my eyes. There was something familiar about his voice; combine that with his features... "You were Jan Sauer, weren't you?" 

The cyborg glanced at me, surprise evident on his face. "How did you know that?" 

I half-smiled. "We've met before, about a hundred years ago. Think back to an anti-terrorist op on Senir in T.C. 4566. A special forces type, a little over one-eighty centimeters, with black hair, green eyes, and an antique Heckler & Koch USP." 

No surprise that he made the connection; that description matched me, after all. "You were Seth Connors? But as you said, that was a hundred years ago. How could you be the same person?" 

"I'll explain later. What I can say now is that I haven't aged in four thousand years." With that cryptic statement, I changed the subject. "So we've got Auto-Techs to deal with?" 

"Yes. The mothership is aboard this vessel." Ziggy hesitated. "We can't do much, but we'll help out." 

"We? As in MOMO too!?" Shion asked. 

"Actually, she's more useful than me." 

When all eyes turned to the Realian, she looked self-conscious. "Well... I don't know about that, but I'll do my best." 

"There's several Auto-Techs between here and the hanger," I noted. "I'll handle them." 

Shion grabbed my arm. "Be careful, Victor. If you get shot in the neck..." 

"I know, it might take my head clean off." I laid a hand on her shoulder briefly, then shifted Lady Vivamus to my left hand and drew my USP again. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." 

I lunged from cover, firing precise shots at the malevolent machines, aiming for their AI centers. Once I was out of ammo, rather than reloading, I dropped the weapon and gripped my katana in both hands. "You want some of this!? Then come and get it, rust-buckets!" I spun like a whirling dervish, hacking and slashing the Auto-Techs so fast they had not time to aim. An ordinary katana wouldn't have stood up to it, but I'd long ago had it reinforced with stronger metals. It was no longer worth as much, but it was a far deadlier weapon now. 

My luck ran out as I was attacking the last pair: one of them got off a couple of shots, catching me in the right shoulder and left hip. The Lady Vivamus went flying, and I spun around, hitting the deck with bone-jarring force. "Ugh!" 

"Victor!" I heard running footsteps, and then a bright beam went over my head. "Take this! Spell Ray!" The last Auto-Tech exploded violently, spraying debris everywhere. Then Shion was kneeling next to me. "Victor, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'll be all right," I groaned. "But I haven't been hit that hard in fourteen years, aside from when the Woglinde blew. It'll heal in a minute, though. Don't wait for me; I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"No, Victor," she said firmly. "You're our best chance of stopping that thing without getting us all killed." 

"Not true," I disagreed. "KOS-MOS is." The I sighed. "Alright, you're stubborn enough to do it anyway; I may as well save my breath." 

The wait wasn't very long; the familiar electrical effect played over the wounds, and I slowly stood. "Ouch." Ignoring my sore, protesting muscles, I retrieved my pistol and Lady Vivamus. 

The AGWS Hanger, which lay between us and the main hanger, also had several Auto-Techs, but they were easily dealt with using Ziggy's internal weaponry and Shion's MWS. I still hadn't figured out just how many different types of weapons were built into Miyuki's Monstrosity, but it did appear to have stun rods, laser weapons, blades, and bombs. 

In the hanger beyond stood the Auto-Tech mothership. It had shed its space-flight systems like a cocoon, and was standing in the middle of the deck, looking like it owned the place. 

It was time to disabuse it of the notion. 

The man I had once known as Jan Sauer fired the first shot, using some kind of spread-beam laser weapon, while the Realian MOMO used a type of skill I had heard of but never seen: Ether. It was similar to the magic of legend, but based on scientific principles, and proved extremely useful in keeping us alive. 

KOS-MOS was next, her arm transforming into a deadly weapon. "Charging. R-Cannon!" 

The machine retaliated with an attack called Tremor, which left us in fairly dire straights. This was when MOMO demonstrated her Ether abilities. "Mystic powers! Grant me a miracle!" 

When the healing effect had put us back on our feet, chaos made the next move. "Ready! Lunar Seal!" It appeared to be based on Ether principles itself; at least, I could think of no other reason for a seal of fire to appear in the air before him. It blew one of the legs off the Auto-Tech. 

By this time, I had sheathed my sword and was preparing another weapon. My prosthetic limb was based on the nanotechnology used in KOS-MOS' arm, and, while it lacked many of KOS-MOS' abilities, it was easily capable shifting to a cannon form of its own. "Bloody machine, I've had enough!" Unlike my companions, I didn't bother with voice commands; I simply fired, destroying another chunk of armor. 

It took exception to it and knocked me into a wall, where I lay for a moment, gasping. Immortals couldn't die, but we could the wind knocked out of us. 

"Take this! Thermal Blast!" Shion's MWS showed another of the hats it wore, this time acting as a flamer. Not the most effective weapon, but overheating is bad for circuitry. 

_So it has a flamethrower too,_ I noticed absently. _And an electrical discharge. I always wondered how electricity would do, if harnessed as a weapon._

Then I noticed that the Auto-Tech was about to hit Shion with a laser, which would almost certainly be fatal. Moving quickly, I yanked out my HK and pumped the entire magazine into the machine's core. Ordinary bullets would have done little, but, while the weapon itself was antique, my ammunition was not. That last magazine had been loaded with armor-piercing explosive rounds, capable of doing serious damage even to an AGWS. And this was no AGWS. 

The resulting explosion blew Shion off her feet; I ran over. "You all right?" I held a hand out to help her up. 

"Not quite, but better than I would have been if you _hadn't_ hit it." She took my hand. "Thanks." As I pulled her to her feet, Shion stared at the wreckage. "What's going on, Victor? None of it makes any sense." 

"I don't know, Shion. But this goes beyond coincidence." I glanced at Ziggy and MOMO. "Doesn't it strike you as a little odd that we're all heading to Second Miltia? First it was KOS-MOS, acting on her own, in accordance with orders from headquarters that even we don't know about, and now we've picked up two more passengers, also heading for Miltia. And then there's Commander Cherenkov. A nervous wreck with a gun is a very dangerous man." 

"Maybe we'll learn more when we can contact HQ." 

"I hope so." _In the meantime, Shion,_ I thought, _I think I'll stick close. You've had way too many close calls in the last couple of days, and I don't want to lose you._   


***   


Author's note: Chapter 3 done; I'm beginning to think I'm going to develop writer's cramp from excessive typing. Chapter 1 was longer, but not by much. 

As to TRage's speculation, I could say "Well, what do _you_ think?" But I think I'll just say that you should wait and see. Future developments look interesting. 

By the way, if anyone could give me the exact translation of "Dum vivimus, vivamus", I would be grateful. There are few things more irritating than knowing only part of a quote. It has a tendency to cause at least temporary insanity, possibly permanent. This leads to difficulty writing. 

That should about cover this chapter's notes; read it and let me know what you think. ~Solid Shark 


	4. Chapter 4: The Quickening

I don't own anything except Victor Corvin, James MacPherson, and Tamara Klein   


***   


That night, mere hours after we rescued Ziggy and MOMO, dinner was a somewhat livelier affair. I ended up spending a good deal of it explaining certain things to the cyborg. "So you _were_ Seth Connors?" Ziggy asked. 

I shook my head. "Not precisely. That was certainly the name I was using at the time, but the real Seth Connors was a friend of mine who died millennia ago. But, yes, you knew me by that name. As for how, I am Immortal." I gave him a shortened version of what I'd told Shion and Allen earlier. 

"I see," he said when I had finished. "And you have no idea how this came about?" 

"No. I've clandestinely undergone genetic testing, to see if anything would turn up, but the results were indistinguishable from human norm. I guess that there are simply things that cannot be explained by science. Call it magic if you will; the fact remains that I cannot die, and this can even be proven. Just ask Shion. When the _Woglinde_ blew, I was still aboard, and she was present when my corpse was retrieved. She's no doctor, but any scientist can tell when a person is dead. I simply didn't stay that way." I sipped my drink. "That testing, by the way, is the only time I've seen a doctor since becoming Immortal. Even my prosthetic arm was fitted by cyberneticists, not medics." 

"Then you can't regenerate limbs?" 

"Nope. I heard of one fellow by the name of Xavier St. Cloud, who, before I became Immortal, had his right hand cut off by one of the Highlanders, Duncan MacLeod. The next time MacLeod saw him, he had a hook at the end of his arm, instead." 

"Is this MacLeod still alive?" Shion asked. 

"I don't really know," I replied. "I used to have contacts among the Watchers, a secret society that observes and records the lives and battles of Immortals, but that was eons ago, and they wouldn't have told me anything about another Immortal, anyway. The only one I ever heard of that broke the rules was Joe Dawson, and I think he died in the 21st century. MacLeod may well still be alive, but if so, it's probably under another name." I turned back to Ziggy. "That was some nice flying back there, by the way. I'd have laid odds that you would have been hit long before you actually were." 

"Actually, MOMO was flying," Ziggy said. "I can pilot, but I was of more use at the guns." 

Across the room, Tony spewed out whatever concoction he'd been drinking and started choking. I burst out laughing. "Find it hard to believe that the young Realian could handle a ship better than you, Tony? Must be a blow to your ego." 

He couldn't respond; just kept sputtering and glared at me. 

I grinned. "Well, now that our pilot with the gas-giant ego has been taken down a notch, I think I'll turn in." I got up, then paused in the doorway. "By the way, Shion, when can we expect contact with headquarters?" 

"Sometime tomorrow," she replied. "The captain says we'll be arriving at the Dock Colony in the afternoon, and I'll try getting through before then." 

"Right. See you all in the morning."   


***   


Shion did manage to get through to the _Dammerung_ quickly the next morning. She immediately began arguing with Miyuki about the orders that had been passed on. 

I was actually enjoying somewhat, as Shion can be quite good at debating, when Hammer walked in. "Hey, Victor, there's a call for you." 

I glanced at him. "Who's it from?" 

"Some woman named Klein." 

At that, I glanced sharply at him. "That wouldn't be _Tamara_ Klein, would it?" 

Hammer glanced at the terminal he carried. "Yeah, that's it. How'd you know?" 

I broke into a grin. "Put it through to my cabin, Hammer. I'll be right there." Ignoring the puzzled expressions Hammer and Allen wore, I walked quickly to the cabin I shared with the crew. 

The terminal came on as I sat down. A blonde-haired woman who appeared to be around thirty appeared on the screen. "Hey, Tamara! Long time no see." 

Tamara Klein smiled back, but it seemed somehow strained. "Hello, Victor. It has been a while, hasn't it? Feels like three hundred years." 

"That's because it _has_ been three hundred years, my friend. It was that civil war on Keltia, wasn't it? The one where I had my heart blown out by an errant missile?" 

"Yeah, I think so." Tamara lost the smile completely. "But this isn't a social call, old friend. You've been out of the loop for while, so maybe you don't know this: The Gathering is-" Suddenly, the image turned to static, and there was a distorted scream. Then it all went black. 

"Tamara? What happened? Tamara!" The display vanished entirely. I cursed vilely and slammed my fist into the wall as hard as I could, breaking it and sending tremors through a couple meters of bulkhead. 

Shion walked in just then. "Victor, there's new orders-" She broke off, seeing my broken hand and the fury on my face, combined with the vile language I was using. "Victor? What happened?" 

I broke off my swearing as the bones knitted. "I don't know, Shion, and that's the problem. That was Tamara Klein, an old friend of mine and fellow Immortal. We go back about two thousand years, so I could tell something was wrong. She started to tell me, but only got as far as 'The Gathering is-' before something cut her off. And I think she's dead." 

Shion sat next to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Victor. She was a close friend?" I nodded. "But what could she have meant by 'The Gathering is-'? What gathering?" 

I got my emotions under control. "I think I know. When there are only a few of us left, we will feel a strange pull toward a faraway place, where the last of us will battle until there is only one left. That is the Gathering that we've been waiting for since the very beginning." 

"You mean, there aren't very many of you left now? And where is this 'faraway place'?" 

I looked up. "I can only take Tamara's word for our numbers; I really have been out of the loop for a while. But if the Gathering is truly here, there can't be more than a dozen, two at the most. As for where, I don't know for sure. But I think it's one of two places, one of them being Second Miltia. It would explain certain things." 

"You mentioned two places," she said. "What's the other?" 

I looked straight at her. "A place you once knew very well," I said softly. "A place you had to leave, fourteen years ago." 

Shion gasped. "Miltia!?" 

"Yeah. Given all that's been going on, I think that Miltia is probably it." I paused. "If this is the Gathering, there is a very good chance I'll be dead in the next year or so. I'm not sure I'm good enough to defeat the others. Fortunately, I suppose, Tamara was my last Immortal friend, so that won't complicate things. But I won't be the safest person to be around, once we reach civilized space. I should probably get on the next ship as far from you as possible. I don't want to get you involved." 

Shion shook her head firmly. "No, Victor. We'll take our chances. You said it yourself once: even Immortals can't go through life without friends, and you just said Klein was the last Immortal you could consider such. And if it is Miltia, it can't be quite yet. There's no way to get there right now, remember?" She smiled. "Besides, where would we be without you around to keep me out of trouble?" 

I shook my head in resignation. "Okay, if you insist on taking the risk, I'll stick around. And I guess you're right; Tamara didn't get a chance to tell me if the Gathering is actually here or merely imminent." I stood abruptly. "Well, Shion, if you're going to keep nearly getting yourself killed..." I knelt, drawing Lady Vivamus and laying it at Shion's feet. "Will you accept my services as bodyguard?" 

She laughed. "Get up, Victor. I thought chivalry was dead, anyway." 

I straightened, sheathing my blade. "Debatable. If Duncan MacLeod is still around, ask him. 'Death before dishonor'. But I'm serious. I've had to get you out of half a dozen near-fatal situations in the last three days alone. You need someone to watch your back." 

Shion laughed again. "All right, Victor, I accept. You'd do it anyway, I'm sure. By the way, where did you learn to act like a chivalrous knight?" 

I smiled. "As it happens, my first teacher, on Earth, was born during the Age of Chivalry. I suspect he either had a bizarre sense of humor or had taken too many blows to the head, though. That was how he acted, all the time. By then I'd had enough interest in history to know that the classic 'chivalrous knight', as you put it, never existed. They were, by and large, lecherous bastards with a taste for killing in God's name. I would imagine that few of them actually _read_ the Bible; nowhere does it advocate things such as the Crusades. For them, it was just an excuse to kill people." 

She shook her head in amusement. "Victor, sometimes I just don't know what to make of you. Sometimes you act like a scholar, sometimes like the twenty-two year old engineer you look like." 

"There's a reason for that," I said absently, while opening my storage case. "There's more to Immortality than merely a lack of aging; if that were all it was, you'd get tired of life in short order. No, what it actually entails is essentially the stoppage of time for the Immortal. I kept accumulating knowledge, but my personality remained the same. So, in most ways, I'm just as I was in 2012, when a mugger shot me dead." I attached a sound suppressor from the case to my USP. "I later hunted him down and killed him, by the way. You can call it justice or revenge, your choice. But sometimes an Immortal has to take the law into his own hands. Just as well; as it happened, the bastard was an Immortal himself. I gather he'd intended to make me an Immortal, then kill me before I could learn what I was. Not a good move." 

"How did he know what you were?" 

"Immortals can sense each other," I replied. "Call it a sixth sense; we all have ESP, to a degree. I only know of one who could actually predict the future, and Cassandra was quite literally a witch. But to return to my point, we can also sense _potential_ Immortals. Their, call it their taste, for lack of a better term, is somewhat different from those who have already come into their own. Weaker, you might say." I frowned. "By the way, what _are_ the new orders from HQ?" 

Shion's expression brightened. "That, at least, is good news. Miyuki put me through to the Director, and I convinced him that the orders Miyuki had relayed weren't a good idea." 

I winced. "'Convinced' him? I assume that means you shouted at him until he broke." 

"Pretty much. Anyway, we're no longer to turn KOS-MOS over to the Second Division once we reach Second Miltia. We're to continue field testing until we're sure there won't be a repeat of two years ago." 

"Wise, though U-TIC had more to do with that than anything else." _And I wonder how long you're going to be able to stretch that time, Shion? I know that you don't like the idea of giving up KOS-MOS at all; for that matter, neither do I. But sooner or later, someone is going to notice._ Then my thoughts turned to another matter. _Whether the Gathering is here or not, I am going to hunt down the bastard who killed Tamara, and I am going to cut him to pieces before taking his head. My last Immortal friend, a woman I knew for two thousand years, is gone, and I will make her murderer pay._

Shion caught my change of expression. "Are you going to be alright, Victor? You're taking Klein's death pretty hard." 

I shook my head, not in disagreement but rather to clear it. "Yeah, I'll be fine. But I'm going to have Hammer trace that call. Wherever Tamara was, her killer will be. And I think I know who did it. James MacPherson." I looked up, fury smoldering in my eyes. "Call it revenge if you want, but I'm going to kill him very slowly and very painfully. Tamara Klein was one of the few souls in the universe that meant anything to me, and I'm going to make that _bastard_ rot in whatever underworld you care to name." 

She gripped my arm. "Alright, but I'll run the trace myself. Hammer may be a better hacker, but I know Vector's U.M.N. connections." 

"Thanks, Shion."   


***   


I was back on the Bridge within an hour, having regained my composure. I was also carrying a suppressed autopistol, newly-sharpened katana, several spare magazines with varying types of ammunition, and a pair of hand grenades. Tamara's disappearance had left me paranoid and in a very bad mood. 

Shion came in moments later. "Oh? Commander Cherenkov isn't here?" 

"Is something wrong?" chaos asked. 

"Well, he skipped dinner again, so I thought he might have been here with you." 

Hammer glanced up. "Did you check outside? He said something about hiring a charter flight." 

Matthews turned. "Wait a minute... Wearing that uniform?" 

"Yeah." 

He turned to the viewport. "Oh, that's bad. The military wrecked the place during the war, and the people here still remember it." 

"Is it really that dangerous here?" Shion asked. 

"Well, it's fine if you're a civilian..." 

"Then we'd better go find him before anything happens," chaos said. 

"I'll go get Ziggy," Shion said. "He'll probably come in handy at a time like this." 

I paused for a moment, then reached up and removed the insignia from my flight jacket. It was a relic from my time in the Miltian Conflict, so the residents likely wouldn't be pleased by the sight. Without markings, however, it was just another piece of surplus. "I'll go with you," I said, and pulled out my USP. Ejecting the current magazine, I fished in an ammo pouch and inserted a different type. 

Shion showed no surprise at my intentions, but she did glance curiously at my weapon. "What did you just load that with, Victor?" 

I smiled grimly. "Hollowpoints, and I don't think you want to know what I filled them with. Suffice to say that if the bullet itself doesn't drop 'em, the stuff in the points will." I slipped the weapon back into the shoulder holster. "Let's go."   


***   


To locate Ziggy, we needed only to ask our resident Observational Realian. Once we found him, we entered the Dock Colony itself. 

"Man, the Marines really did a number on this place, didn't they," I said. "Glad I was still on Miltia at the time; I would have needed to fake my own death to avoid participating in this massacre, otherwise." 

"Easier for you than most, Victor," Shion replied. "You _can_ kill yourself to get out that." 

"And have," I commented. "That's why I've never reached high rank in any military; it becomes necessary for me to die before my lack of aging is noticed. The highest I ever got was Major, during the Miltian Conflict, and that was a field-promotion." I glanced at the rough-looking types that seemed to fill the area around the dock itself. "You'd think Cherenkov would know that coming here in uniform is a bad idea; _I_ certainly heard about what happened here before long." 

"How long were you in the Federation Military?" Ziggy asked. 

"About five years; four years prior to the end of the Conflict, then another year before I arranged an accident that wiped me from the active database. I was using the name Jeffrey Thompson at the time, and-" I broke off; a familiar feeling was going through my skull. 

Shion paused. "Victor? What is it?" 

I turned slowly, looking over the area. "Shion, everybody, get going." 

"Victor?" chaos said. 

I turned. "I said go! There's an Immortal here somewhere." My gaze finally settled on a Germanic-looking fellow. 

He sauntered over. "Well, if it isn't Victor Corvin. MacPherson told me to expect you." 

I gazed coldly at him. "Reinhardt Mittler. I might have known. So you're working for that lowlife Scotsman now?" I drew Lady Vivamus. "I have one question for you, Mittler, and depending on how you answer it I might let you live." In a flash, my blade was at his throat. "Tell me what happened to Tamara Klein," I hissed angrily, "and tell me now!" 

In the corner of my eye, I saw Shion take a step back; this was a side of my personality I'd never shown before. But my attention was focused on Mittler. "Why should I tell you that, Corvin?" Despite his bravado, however, the German was clearly nervous. He had, as had many others in the past, taken me at face value, not looking beyond my young appearance despite the fact that we had met before. 

"Not expecting that, tough guy?" I added more pressure against his throat. "You guys who come into Immortality at a later age are all the same. You look at my face, not my age. You look at my headhunting record, not my skill." I paused for a moment, pressing even harder. _"Tell me now!"_ I screamed in his face. 

Mittler actually managed a weak chuckle. "You know, Corvin, I'll rest easy in the grave just knowing that I deprived you of information that means so much to you." He smiled. "You'll just have to kill me." 

With a snarl, I spun away abruptly, raising my blade to a high guard position. "Then draw your blade, coward, and we'll settle this in battle!" 

"As you wish." Mittler drew a German rapier, a design that appeared almost like a saber, and saluted. "May the best fighter win," he said mockingly. 

"Indeed," I growled. I knew that my companions were still in the area, but by now I was beyond caring. "Soon, the best _will!"_ I lunged, using a powerful chopping attack as an opener. The German's blade used a faster style, but the rapier had a weakness: It was meant for the thrust and parry, not the cut and block. If I could get in a solid hit, his weapon would snap. 

But for all his arrogance, Mittler had skill. His sword moved as an extension of his arm, sweeping around not to block, but to deflect my aim. His intention was apparently to trap my weapon in his rapiers handguard, which was designed with sword-breaking in mind. Unfortunately for him, however, I tended to study Immortals whom I might someday find myself battling, and knew his tactics. 

So I jumped his counterattack, lashing out with a booted foot, trying for his kneecap. Mittler responded by taking a quick step backwards, then attempting a sleight-of-hand move: he threw a dagger, aiming for my right arm. But my reflexes were far too fast, and I swatted the blade away. "Is that the best you can do, Mittler? I would expect one of MacPherson's flunkies to be better than that." 

He smiled. "Perhaps I'm just toying with you, Corvin. After all, I do have the knowledge you seek. You do want to find out what happened to your old girlfriend, don't you?" 

With an incoherent sound of rage, I attacked once more. "You talk too much, Reinhardt!" With a burst of strength, I shoved him off balance. "You've made the wrong choice, idiot! Did your teacher never tell you that you shouldn't challenge Immortals with thousands of years more experience!? This is your last mistake!" 

Mittler took a step back, the first true sign of fear showing on his face. "Is this how your pupil would want you to remember her, Victor? Would Tamara want you to kill in her memory?" 

I forced him back another step. "Don't you even mention that name, kraut! You're not worthy of it!" I swung again and again. "You're just playing word games, anyway! And you know this is how Immortals remember their fallen friends! _We kill the bastards who killed them or would profane their memories!"_

Fear was now obvious on my opponent's face. _"You've_ just been toying with _me,_ haven't you!?" 

"That's right!" With one final strike, I snapped his blade in half. "Now we end this, bastard! There can be only one!" I slashed one last time, and Mittler's head flew from his shoulders. 

That's when the light show began. Fog drifted from the corpse, swirling around me, and lightning played over my body. I screamed, arms outstretched, and Lady Vivamus fell from my hand as my body writhed. 

After perhaps a minute of this, I collapsed, exhausted. It was my first Quickening in years, and Mittler, for all his inferiority compared to me, had taken a great many heads over the years. 

Shion was quickly kneeling at my side. "Victor, are you okay? What happened!?" 

I slowly raised my head. "It's called the Quickening. When one Immortal kills another, the loser's essence, essentially, flows into the victor, making him stronger and temporarily flattening him. Guess I forgot to mention it." I staggered to my feet. "Come on, let's find the Commander. I'll explain that little conversation when we get back to the ship."   


***   


I resumed my place slightly behind Shion, once I regained sufficient energy, and we continued the search through the Colony. 

Hammer met us not far from the Colony's clinic. He was apparently scared out of his mind, or so I judged from his speech patterns. "Sh-Sh-Shion, come quick! In the thug, the alleyway is beat up all Commander!" 

"Um, Hammer, calm down a little," Shion said. "You're not making any sense." 

"There's no time to calm down! Come on!" 

He lead us down a nearby alley, where we found several street thugs unconscious, possibly dead. "Shion, we must get these people to a hospital immediately," Ziggy said, kneeling. "They're still alive, but barely hanging on." 

"I-I'll go call an ambulance," Hammer stammered, and ran off. 

"But where's the Commander?" Shion wondered aloud. 

"I'm detecting a heat signature heading for the ship," Ziggy reported. "It probably belongs to the Commander." 

"Then I suppose we ought to catch up with him and find out what happened here," I said. "Something doesn't feel right." 

We turned and headed for the ship as the ambulance arrived.   


***   


Author's note: I realize that chapter got a little ridiculous once or twice, and I'll try to avoid that in the future. But I think this new subplot should make up for that. In Chapter 5, the endless trek through the Cathedral Ship will occur, and Victor's "history" with Tamara Klein will be fleshed out. 

It seems I was wrong that the Kukai Foundation would be the earliest point at which an Immortal duel could be worked in, so I introduced one here. I hope you like the new side of Victor's personality that showed itself here. 

Also, I believe I may have gotten some of the events out of order; if so, I apologize. I don't quite recall the exact sequence. 

That should about cover things for this chapter; I could use some more reviews, though. Let me know what you think of this chapter. ~Solid Shark 


	5. Chapter 5: The Cathedral Ship

I don't own anything except Victor Corvin, James MacPherson, and Tamara Klein   


  


By the time chaos, Ziggy, Shion, and I returned to the _Elsa,_ it seemed that Cherenkov was already there. We found him in Ziggy's maintenance room, where MOMO was trying to treat his wounds. "That's enough," he said as we entered. 

"But-" MOMO protested. 

"Commander Cherenkov!" Shion said. "What happened?" 

"I, uh, I was cornered by some, uh, street punks. But they started to fight amongst themselves, so I was able to escape." Cherenkov sounded flustered. 

_Pretty good story, Commander, but that sounded to me like something you came up with on a moment's notice. What _really_ happened?_

"You're injured," Shion said. 

"It's not very bad," the commander replied. 

"That's not true!" MOMO retorted. "I've been trying to treat his wounds, but he won't let me!" 

He waved a hand. "I'm just not a big fan of nanosurgery." 

I glanced at him sharply. _"Not a big fan of nanosurgery"? Could he be...?_

"Then you prefer natural healing?" 

"Uh, no, it's just..." 

I touched Shion's arm. "Let it go. It's not really important, anyway." I jerked my head toward the door. "I'm heading for the restaurant. Anybody coming with me?" 

"Something up, Victor?" chaos asked. 

"Yeah. I need something to drink, preferably alcoholic." 

chaos blinked. _"You,_ needing a drink? This, I've got to see."   


  


Shion also tagged along; she knew me well enough to know that something strange was going on. As I tossed off my first drink, she spoke. "Okay, Victor, what's going on? In three and a half years, I've never seen you so much as touch anything alcoholic." 

"Actually," I said, pouring myself another shot, "if it weren't for all the danger about, I'd be tempted to get drunk. I've had a really bad day." 

"Klein?" chaos asked. 

"Yeah." I settled in at a table. "Tamara Klein. That was a bit of a shock." 

"How close were you, Victor?" Shion queried. 

"We met in T.C. 2654," I said, apparently oblivious to the question. "On Third Jerusalem, one of the old capital worlds. Tamara was just a new Immortal back then; her first death was only a week before I found her. Another Immortal was about to behead her when I showed up and saved her life." I sipped. "It was my first experience as a teacher; for two thousand years before that, I'd only been concerned with my own hide. But I took Tamara in, trained her in Immortal combat. Her blade was from my own collection, a meter-long curved katana that once belonged to a Japanese Immortal who fell to my sword. She was a quick study, too. Not quite my equal, but that was only because I had more experience." 

"So Mittler was telling the truth when he called her your pupil?" 

"Yeah." I downed the rest of my drink. "The only one I've ever had. And, unlike most master-apprentice among Immortals, we stuck together after she finished her training. For nearly two millennia, we traveled together, fighting the same battles. Until T.C. 4473, when we got caught in a civil war on Keltia. Not normally a big deal for us; we'd fought side-by-side through hundreds of wars. But this time, I caught missile with a dud warhead in my chest, and we had to bug out. Unfortunately, the universe is very vast, and I had no more contact with Tamara until today. For three centuries, I was unable to locate her, no matter how hard I tried. And when she finally found me..." I glanced up. "Before you ask, that bloody German was right when he called Tamara my girlfriend, too. We got very close, over the years, and I am going to make MacPherson rot for eternity for her murder." 

"I'm sorry, Vic," Shion said. "But are you sure she's dead?" 

"Not _certain,"_ I conceded. "But I don't think anything else is at all likely. If nothing else, Tamara would have called back. After three hundred years, you don't just give up when your comm system goes down." 

"I guess you're right. By the way, Vic, I completed the trace." 

I sat up straight. "Really? Where did her call come from?" 

She shook her head in confusion. "That's the strange thing. It was from the Kukai Foundation. If your friend was there, why couldn't you find out from your contacts?" 

"That's a very good question, Shion..." I thought for a moment. "If Gaignun knew, I would think he'd have let me know, unless... Could anyone else have been able to tap the call?" 

"I guess... You think Kukai didn't tell you because it might be intercepted?" 

I shook my head. "Not exactly. I think Tamara was laying low, to avoid notice, but then decided she had to warn me. It would explain why Gaignun didn't know." A thought struck. "Could you get me a link into the system her call came from? If I can gain access to Tamara's files, I could try direct-linking to check it." 

I hardly noticed chaos' quiet departure. "Sure, Victor," Shion replied. "But I thought you hated direct-linking." 

"I do. But I'm willing to do whatever it takes to find out what happened to her." 

"Alright, Victor, if you're sure..." She stood. "Once we've left the Dock Colony, I can set things up from the _Elsa's_ U.M.N. port easily enough." 

I smiled for the first time since Tamara's call had been cut off. "Thanks, Shion." I stood and put an arm around her shoulders. "I appreciate it."   


  


The trace was delayed by routine maintenance on KOS-MOS; whatever my current problems may have been, I was still a Vector engineer, and KOS-MOS took precedence, for the time being. 

Afterwards, I spent some time on the catapult deck, running through a karate kata; I held the highest rank possible in that and several other martial arts, having had a great deal of time to perfect my technique. One of the arts was one I had created, centuries before, and remained one of only a very few practitioners of it. I have never had much interest in teaching, and besides which, only an Immortal was even capable of most of it. 

My balance was thrown off when the ship suddenly shook, causing me to hit the deck hard enough to knock the wind out of me. The moment I was back on my feet, I was heading for the Bridge. 

Shion arrived at the same time. "What's going on!?" 

KOS-MOS turned from her position near the forward viewport. "Something is affecting the ship from outside hyperspace," she said calmly. 

"What's that mean?" MOMO asked. 

"Something is trying to come into contact with the ship." KOS-MOS paused, apparently analyzing data. "If this persists, we will be dragged out of hyperspace." 

"What's this?" MOMO wondered aloud. "I sense..." Her hands began to glow. 

As did Shion's. "Huh? What!?" 

"What in space...?" I leaned over one of the Bridge consoles and brought up a status screen. "Hyperdrive is going down. Gate-out in less than ten seconds!" 

The hyperspace column collapsed around us. Waiting for us were... "Gnosis!" Shion gasped. She turned to KOS-MOS. "KOS-MOS, ultra-wide range Hilbert Effect!" 

"Roger. Activating Hilbert Effect." A portion of her visor slid over the android's face, and the odd, unreal-appearing Hilbert waves spread out, achieving a range of several AUs. 

"That's amazing!" MOMO said. "Even an amplified system should only achieve a range of a hundred kilometers!" 

"Fluctuations in the gravity field!" Tony shouted. "We're being pulled in!" And there was a flash...   


  


When consciousness returned, I was lying on some kind of wet, soft ground. "What in space...?" I pulled myself to my feet. "Shion... chaos... you guys are all here, too?" 

"I sense..." MOMO began. "Yes, I'm sure of it. We're inside a Gnosis!" 

"Inside a Gnosis...?" Shion repeated. Then her jaw dropped. "Huh!?" 

"To date, the only Gnosis of this size on record is the one called 'Cathedral Ship," KOS-MOS said. "This Gnosis is approximately sixteen thousand kilometers in diameter." 

"That's bad," I muttered. "But where are Allen and the others?" 

"I'm detecting a signal," KOS-MOS said. 

"A signal? Is it the _Elsa_?" 

"Affirmative. It is coming from a location approximately ten kilometers from our current position." 

"Not too far," Ziggy said. "We should be able to make it." 

"Stay here or find the _Elsa,_" Shion mused. "I'm worried about Allen and the others." 

"Then let's find them," I said grimly. "I've heard what happens to people who have too much contact with Gnosis, and I'm not inclined to become like them." I drew my USP and slapped in a hollowpoint magazine. "I'm going to kill anything that gets between us and home." 

"Victor, behind you!" At chaos' warning, I spun, firing a single shot just in time to kill a Gnosis before it could hit me. 

"Like that," I said calmly, straightening. "Shall we go?"   


  


The journey through the enormous Gnosis known as the Cathedral Ship was tense and dangerous. Gnosis of types previously unknown were everywhere, and every one of them seemed determined to kill us. In order to conserve ammunition, I switched to my blade early on. 

"What is it the Gnosis want?" Shion wondered, torching one with her MWS. "Are they even sentient?" 

"A good question," Ziggy replied. "But hardly relevant to our current situation." 

"That's true," I said, hacking a fairy to pieces. "But an opponent is easier to face when you know its motivations. Of course, that's probably why humans have killed so many of each other of the years. Or at least part of it." I dodged to the right, blocking a unicorn horn and bisecting the creature. 

Fortunately, most of the Gnosis were of little threat, and we made steady progress through the belly of the beast. "Now I know how Jonah felt, after being swallowed by a whale," I muttered. "Except this thing is about a hundred times the size of a mere whale." 

"What's that?" Shion said abruptly. She pointed at the wall. 

It was a sign. "It's written in English!" MOMO said. "But what is it doing here?" 

"It doesn't seem to be attached to the wall," Shion murmured. "Doesn't it look more like a part of the wall itself?" 

I froze, spotting another sign imbedded in the Gnosis. "No way!" 

"Victor? What is it?' chaos asked. 

"We just found out what happened to Ariadne," I whispered. "The Gnosis absorbed it." 

"How is that possible?" Ziggy asked. 

"This 'Cathedral Ship' is bigger than some planets, Ziggy. It's not inconceivable." I smiled humorlessly. "Besides, I'm living proof that there are simply some things that cannot be explained by science." 

As we continued, we came across more and more debris that could be identified as being from Ariadne, including an entire shopping mall. There was still some food there, but I wasn't inclined to try it. After it had been in a Gnosis' stomach for a while, it was probably inedible at best. At worst... Well, I didn't even want to think about what could be worse.   


  


Ten kilometers may not sound like much, but when there is no straight line to your destination, and there are hostile monsters running loose, ten kilometers turns into twenty, taking us nearly four hours to navigate. 

The sight that greeted us at the center was bizarre, and made my jaw drop. A building stood there, looking remarkably like the Original Zohar sealed on Old Miltia. _Is _this_ what happened to Ariadne? Was someone using the Emulator the _Woglinde_ picked up for some kind of experiment, and it just went wrong?_

"Was is that?" Shion asked. 

"I don't know," chaos replied, voice hushed. "A building, or maybe some kind of device?" 

"KOS-MOS, where is the _Elsa_ now?" 

"Location unknown. I have lost its signal," KOS-MOS reported. 

Shion turned. "Lost...?" Her eyes betrayed her nervousness. 

"The Gnosis' gravimetric field has become unstable near the center," KOS-MOS explained. "The last known coordinates point to a location approximately three hundred meters below our current position." 

"That's pretty close," MOMO said. "Shall we go?" 

"I just hope the _Elsa_ isn't in the same condition as the wreckage around here," Shion said. 

"What about us? Are we gonna end up like that, too?" 

She knelt. "We'll be sure to get out of here before that happens," she told MOMO reassuringly. Still, it didn't sound like she believed it herself. 

But I did. "Yes, we will. And if anything tries to stop us, they'll have to deal with me first."   


  


Once inside the structure, it was a simple matter of reactivating the elevator system before we could go down. Of course, there were several more Gnosis along the way, but they were easily dispatched. 

Once on the lower level, we were greeted by yet another surprising sight. "Look over there," chaos said. 

"The Zohar!?" Shion exclaimed. "But what's it doing here!?" 

"I have calculated that there is a 99.99998% probability that this is the Zohar Emulator that was stored aboard the _Woglinde,_" KOS-MOS reported. 

"An emulator...?" Shion turned to the android. "You mean a real one exists somewhere else?" 

"Affirmative." 

"'Affirmative'? KOS-MOS, how do you know that? I never stored any information like that in your main databank." 

Another voice broke in unexpectedly. "You... you're the creator of that thing, and yet you didn't even know that?" 

"Commander Cherenkov!?" It was indeed the commander limping toward us. "Are you all right? Let's get out of-" Shion broke off, as Cherenkov's body turned transparent. "Commander...?" 

Cherenkov groaned. "Escape? What are you talking about? You think you'll survive... through something like this?" He staggered to the control panel in front of the Emulator. "Yes... I was the one responsible for the disappearance of the planet Ariadne... That was the real reason behind the deployment of Vector, and the military. They were really only pawns..." 

I stepped forward. "Then I was right! You _are_ with the U-TIC Organization!" 

He continued, oblivious to my comment. "But, in spite of all that-" I never found out what was in spite of what, for Cherenkov broke off and started screaming. "Stay away from me! You... You were the ones who rejected me! So why are you bothering me now!?" 

"What's happening to him!?" Shion gasped. 

"All lepton, hadron, tachyon, and graviton scans read negative," KOS-MOS said after a moment. 

"Then, what is it that we're seeing!?" 

Supernatural forces seemed to be at work around Cherenkov, bright lights weaving about him and then finally slamming into him. He was lifted off his feet, floating before the Zohar, and then his form vanished, replaced by something far larger and uglier. 

"What the blazes is that!?" I demanded of no one. 

"I sense... It's a Gnosis!" MOMO gasped. 

I cursed. "Then I guess it's time to fight!" I turned slightly. "Shion, stay behind me. I'll protect you." She didn't seem to be in any shape to fight, so I positioned myself between her and the Gnosis Cherenkov had become. Drawing my USP, I replaced the magazine with explosive rounds, the better to damage the thick hide. 

"Commander, that can't be you!" Shion choked. 

"Calm down, Shion. We'll handle it." I turned to the other fighters. "Ziggy, chaos, let's go. KOS-MOS, give it all you've got." KOS-MOS orders placed her primarily under Shion's command, but she also obeyed me, as long as my orders did not conflict with Shion's. 

"Affirmative. Setting output to 80% for all combat systems." 

"Good." Anything stronger than that ran the risk of causing a breach in the Cathedral Ship's outer skin. "Then let's do it!" 

"Ready! Lunar Seal!" 

Following on the heels of chaos' attack, Ziggy rushed forward, attacking one of the smaller Gnosis with his cybernetic legs. 

"Charging. R-Blade!" KOS-MOS wiped out the other small target instantly, and was then knocked backwards by the Cherenkov-Gnosis. 

I didn't worry about her; KOS-MOS was built to take it. Instead, I opened fire on Ziggy's target, firing three shots into it, then shifting aim to pump seven more into the Gargoyle. 

The Gargoyle literally broadcast its next move, using yet another strange ability of the strange creatures known as Gnosis. "Hell's Lance!" 

"Ugh!" I flew backwards into the wall, with a wound to my jugular vein. A little to the side, and I would have been _permanently_ dead, with my head severed. As it was, I could only hope that the wound healed before I could die temporarily; this was one fight where my absence could prove fatal to the entire group. Especially Shion... 

Who was promptly standing over me. "Open Ether circuit!" I hadn't known before that she had skill in Ether, but I was grateful. Her healing powers sealed the gaping wound and got me back on my feet. "You okay, Victor?" 

"Yeah. Thanks." I pulled Lady Vivamus from its scabbard. "Be careful." 

__

"You be careful, Victor. You're bearing the brunt of this." 

"Yeah, maybe I am. But I do what I must." I charged back into the battle, sweeping my blade at the Gargoyle's right foreleg. "Take this!" 

"Ready! Heaven's Wrath!" 

"Charging. R-Drill!" 

"Meteor Strike!" 

Slowly but surely, we were winning this battle, inflicting dozens of wounds on the monster Cherenkov had become. 

Then suddenly, it was over. The Gnosis disintegrated before our eyes, bathed in the light from the Zohar Emulator. We had won. 

I noticed then the glazed look in Shion's eyes. "Shion? Are you okay?" I knelt beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Shion?" 

She finally looked up. "What just happened? Where's Commander Cherenkov?" 

"Shion." 

She grabbed my hand. "Tell me, Victor! Surely we didn't!" 

"Shion." I held her. "The truth isn't always a pleasant thing to know." 

As Shion sobbed, MOMO turned to Ziggy. "Ziggy, did something happen?" When the cyborg didn't respond, MOMO looked worried. "Ziggy...?" 

"It's... not something you need to worry about, MOMO." But Ziggy's eyes looked haunted; when I glanced at him for a moment, I wondered if something like this had happened to him before. 

But I was more worried about Shion. _Maybe chaos wasn't so far off after all,_ I thought. _But now isn't the time to think about that. Once we're somewhere safer..._

KOS-MOS' voice broke into my thoughts. "The boundaries between phenomena are dissipating," she said. "If this continues, this spatial location will disappear." 

No kidding; the gravity vanished a moment later. "This isn't good!" I kept one hand on Shion's arm, making sure she didn't drift away. 

Space was already becoming visible, and I was beginning to doubt that we would survive. Then MOMO spoke. "Look! Over there!" 

It was the _Elsa_. "Heyyy, Ms. Vector! You still alive!?" 

"Chiefff! Are you alright!?" 

"Captain! Allen!" 

The _Elsa's_ catapult deck was already opening. "Let's just hope it closes this time," I muttered. "This would be a _really_ bad time for an electrical problem."   


  


Not long after coming aboard, it was clear that the _Elsa _was trying to escape from the Gnosis, and having problems. 

"Do you think we'll be all right?" MOMO asked nervously. "There were so many Gnosis when we transferred in." 

"They destroyed an entire Federation fleet," Shion replied. "It would be wiser to flee than fight." 

I guess we'll find out when we get to the Bridge," I said. "We can't tell much from here." 

We hurried to the Bridge, and I didn't notice that KOS-MOS wasn't with us when we arrived. The situation looked dire. "What are we gonna do now!?" Matthews demanded. Then there was an incredible array of blue streaks tearing into the Gnosis. "The _Durandal_!?" 

"You got it!" The voice came over the comm, and I grinned as I recognized it. 

"The _Durandal_? That's the best news I've heard all day!" I stepped to the comm console. "Nice timing, Little Master! Though it would have been nice if you'd gotten to the _Woglinde_ in time!" 

"That you, Victor? Just be glad we got here at all!" 

"Believe me, I am." According to everything we knew, the only way for an Immortal to die permanently was to lose his head, but the Gnosis were an unknown. It was possible that even I would have died from a whitening. 

I watched in relief as the majestic _Durandal_, with her pointed prow and great wings rotating about her, tore into the Gnosis with her main guns. 

"Who's Little Master?" Shion asked me quietly. 

"The boss of the Kukai Foundation, along with Gaignun," I replied. "We go back a long way. Don't take him at face value, either. He may look like a twelve-year-old, but he's the second deadliest pistoleer alive and the best in the business with the Foundation." 

__

"Second deadliest?" she asked with a chuckle. "You'd be the deadliest?" 

I snorted in amusement. "Naturally. You think I've wasted four millennia? Even most Immortals don't have my experience." I squinted at the viewport. "I think our relief may have been a bit premature. There's literally millions of Gnosis out there; even the _Durandal_ has a limit to how much she can fire before recharging." I dropped into a control chair. "Hammer, bring up the _Elsa's_ guns. A little extra firepower never hurts." 

"Roger!" A few keystrokes, and the weapons controls came alive at my fingertips. 

"Been twenty years since I handled shipboard guns," I murmured, "but I still know how to shoot." I triggered a salvo at the Gnosis in our path, silently cursing the _Elsa's_ lack of rear guns. "Come on, come on..." 

"The _Durandal's_ guns aren't slowing them down," the captain muttered. "What do we do now?" 

Hammer abruptly sat up straight. "Huh? Hatch number 17 is open?" He glanced back at us. "Was anybody still down there?" 

Shion and I glanced toward the Bridge hatch. "It's KOS-MOS! But what's she doing...?" 

"I'll put it on the monitor!" 

On the screen above Hammer's panel, KOS-MOS was clearly visible, using a cargo elevator to reach the outer hull. "KOS-MOS! KOS-MOS!" Shion called. "What are you doing!? There's too many for you to take on! You're not equipped to handle that great a number!" 

Almost inaudible, so low that Shion apparently missed it, KOS-MOS spoke. "Shion... Will feeling pain make me... complete?" She raised her head, opening her eyes. 

I froze at the sight. KOS-MOS' eyes were no longer red; instead, they were a bright blue, and there seemed to be emotion in her expression. "What was that? I can't hear you!" Shion said. 

"The air is too thin for her voice to carry!" 

As KOS-MOS floated away from the elevator and drifted toward the stern of the ship, I spoke quietly to Shion. "She asked if feeling pain would make her complete. I don't know what she meant." 

She touched down just forward of the restaurant's viewport. For a moment, she just looked at the Gnosis, then KOS-MOS spread her arms, and something opened in her stomach region, while something else emerged from her back. A moment later, a beam fired from her, engulfing the Gnosis. 

"What in space...!?" The Gnosis caught in the beam shredded; I can't think of another way to describe it. Then the blast appeared to retract, pulling the Gnosis into KOS-MOS' body. 

Her eyes closed briefly, and when they opened, they were red once more.   


  


Shion stared at the monitor. "Did... did that really just happen?" 

Allen nodded. "Yeah. It appeared as if she absorbed the Gnosis." 

"How can she have weaponry we don't even know about?" Then she shook her head. "No, that wasn't a weapon. That was..." 

"Something impossible." 

"Who cares if it's possible or not?" Matthews broke in. "She got rid of the Gnosis, didn't she?" 

"Uh, Captain?" Hammer said. "Little Master's been buzzing us for a while." 

"Huh? Oh, put him on." 

As Matthews conferred with the _Durandal's_ master, I heard Allen asking Hammer about him. But Shion and I were both still staring at the display. KOS-MOS was still standing there on the outer hull, with nothing in her appearance indicating that anything unusual had happened. "None of this makes sense," I said quietly. "You and I practically built KOS-MOS from scratch ourselves, and we never constructed anything like that. The only thing I know of with technology like that doesn't exist anymore." 

"Kevin... Is this your hand at work?" Shion apparently didn't even realize she'd spoken aloud. "Is this the real KOS-MOS that you wished to create?"   


  


The _Elsa_ quickly docked with the much larger _Durandal_; after that battle, she wasn't in much shape to go anywhere. 

We met Jr. on the _Durandal's_ Bridge, from where he had directed the battle against the Gnosis. Looking at him, it was hard to realize that he was only 140 centimeters tall; he had enough self-confidence that he seemed at least half a meter taller. 

"Hey, Little Master," Matthews said. "We picked up a couple of passengers heading for Second Miltia while we were working. What do we do with them?" 

"They're in pretty deep with something," Jr. said. "Well, your first priority should be to repair the _Elsa_. Why don't you get it fixed over at the Foundation? You won't get very far in that kind of shape." 

I leaned against a bulkhead. "Long time no see, Jr. Still carrying antique guns around?" 

"You're one to talk, Victor! _You're_ an antique." 

"Maybe." 

Shion walked over. "I'm Shion Uzuki, from Vector Industries First R&D Division. Nice to... meet you... um..." 

Jr. stuck out his hand. "Jr, Gaignun Jr. I got a real name, but let's leave it at that for right now." 

"Then you're with the Kukai Foundation? From the Galactic Five Hundred's fastest growing corporations list?" 

He waved a hand. "Ah, the business was meant to be a side thing. We never expected we'd hit it so big, though." Jr. grinned. "Maybe you guys oughta get some sleep. I'll show you around tomorrow." 

I stood. "Probably a good idea. It's been a stressful day, what with Immortal's turning up dead, a duel on a dock colony, and being swallowed by a Gnosis." I stretched. "But first, I think I'll head to the park deck to unwind. Otherwise I'll never get any sleep." Nodding to Jr., I walked to the elevator. "So you in the morning."   


  


The observation room on the _Durandal's_ park deck had a phenomenal view of space, and I sat for a while on one of the benches, simply looking out into the great abyss of space. For the first time since the disaster on the _Woglinde,_ I was truly able to relax. Unless we ran into another group of Gnosis like the last, the _Durandal_ would handle it with ease. 

I sighed, thinking of old friends and older enemies. _MacPherson, you bastard... Why did you kill Tamara? She wasn't part of our feud. You didn't need to resort to that if you wanted to fight. Anytime, anyplace, I'm ready for you. But instead you had to kill my best friend, and thus make the greatest error of your life. I will kill you, no matter what._

I hardly noticed when Shion entered and sat beside me. For a time, which could have been minutes or even hours, neither of us spoke. Then she turned to me. "Is something wrong, Victor?" 

"No, just thinking," I replied after a moment. "About friends, enemies, and the Game." For several minutes, I fell silent, then spoke, almost to myself. "Would you believe that James MacPherson and I were once comrades? Not we're the most bitter of enemies, but a long time ago, we were on the same side. It was during one of the early interstellar conflicts, millennia ago. We were on the same ship, fighting the same war. We weren't friends, but neither were we enemies then." 

"What happened?" 

"I found out that he had been using his position -he was an intelligence officer, then- to find other Immortals, their weaknesses, and their friends. He was using mortal intelligence as a weapon in the Game, and that violated the rules. Worse, he had a habit of killing mortal spies when they outlived their usefulness, despite the fact that they didn't even know what he was up to." I snorted. "Sometimes the deepest of grudges form from the simplest of things. That was when he became my enemy, but I didn't become his for another century. It seems that a female Immortal that challenged me and lost was MacPherson's lover, and he has hated me for it ever since." 

"And then he took your arm, two years ago, and killed your friend?" Shion nodded slowly in understanding. "So that's why you hate him." 

"Yeah. It wasn't personal until he took my arm, but after that, and Tamara..." I paused, looking out the viewport. "I'm sorry I didn't get to the lab in time to save Kevin." 

She turned, surprised, and touched my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Victor. There was nothing you could have done. Don't blame yourself." She smiled. "And you did get there in time to save me." 

"I guess I did, at that." I turned my head. "By the way, Shion, when we reach the Foundation, there's a restaurant I know of..." 

Shion's smile widened. "Victor, are you asking me out?" 

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so." 

"Then I accept." She stood. "Go on, Victor, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She waved, then left. 

"That's a good idea," I murmured. "But I think I'll sit here a little longer..." I trailed off, and I fell asleep.   


  


Author's note: That chapter ended up being a lot longer than I expected. I hope that you like how I've done things. 

As you can see, there _is_ Victor/Shion romantic element, which I think I've handled rather better here than in the Story of the Diamond Dragoon. This makes rather more sense. 

In Chapter 6, things will start getting more interesting, as the plot begins to come together. More of Victor's part in the Game will occur there, as well. I rather expect that this upcoming twist will be a surprise. 

Thanks for the review; the more reviews, the more incentive for me to keep writing this. Let know what you think of this chapter. Solid Shark 


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion of Immortals

I don't own anything except Victor Corvin, James MacPherson, and Tamara Klein

The next morning, I awoke on the park bench with stiff muscles and an aching neck. I immediately resolved never to sleep in such a place again; when one's neck refuses to straighten past a ninety-degree angle, fighting is difficult.

Once my body functioned well enough, I left the park and headed for the Bridge. I assumed that that would be the place Jr. met us, since he was in command of the ship.

When I reached the Bridge, I found the others already there. "Finally awake, Victor?" Shion asked, amused.

"Yeah, yeah." I attempted a glare, failed. "Look, yesterday was a long day, and I didn't exactly pick the best place to sleep, okay? And it's not like I have to be so alert here. There are no Immortals aboard the _Durandal,_ and anything else the ship's forces could handle. Right, 'Little Master'?"

"Of course. You think the Foundation doesn't have the money to train our people right?" Jr. snorted. "We've got more money than we know what to do with."

"So I gathered," I said dryly. "I take it there was something you wanted to show us?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's get to the Quarantine Hanger."

"The Quarantine Hanger?" My eyes narrowed. "So you _did_ retrieve the last Emulator, then."

Shion looked at me in surprise. "You knew about those, Victor? You didn't mention them before."

I smiled. "Chalk it up to being a professional paranoid, Shion." I wrapped an arm about her shoulders. "I'm just not used to being around people I can trust." I shook my head. "Assuming we ever get the time, there's quite a bit I could tell you about the last four thousand years. I was there, after all." A thought occurred to me, and I glanced at Jr. "By the way, Jr., have you had any contact with Dr. Mizrahi lately? I seem to recall that the Foundation deals with the Subcommittee fairly regularly."

MOMO looked up at me. "Dr. Mizrahi...? You know Mommy?"

"Yeah, as it happens, I do. When you live as long as I do, you meet a lot of people. I also know Representative Helmer, from the Second Miltian Government, and a lot of other people."

Jr. glanced our way. "If you guys are done chatting, can we get on with this?"

"Yeah, sure." I smiled at Shion. "Lead on, MacDuff." I carefully ignored the look Allen sent my way. _Tough, buddy. You'll get over it._

The Quarantine Hanger itself was huge, with large storage containers lining the walls. "What is this place?' MOMO asked. "The environmental controls here seem very strict."

"It's huge," Shion said in an awed voice. "What are those?" She pointed at the storage containers. "Six to each side, and one directly across."

"There's something written on them," Ziggy noted.

"You've got great eyes." Shion squinted at them. "Let's see... Peter... Andrew... Boanerges... Thomas... John... Um..."

KOS-MOS picked up where she left off. "Philip, Matthew, Bartholomew, James, Thadeus, Simon, Judas."

"And the last one...?"

"It appears to say, 'Marienkind'."

"Marienkind..." Shion said thoughtfully. "I think I've heard that somewhere..."

"It means 'Child of Mary'," Shelley said.

I nodded slowly. "The twelve Apostles, and Jesus Christ, in other words."

"This is where we keep all the really dangerous items," Jr. said. "Like these." He touched a control, and twelve of the containers slowly opened.

"Zohars!?" Shion exclaimed.

"Actually, they're all Emulators," Jr. responded.

I nodded. "Yeah. The Original is still sealed on Old Miltia. I hope."

"But what are they doing here?"

"Well, our corporation does dabble in a little of everything," Jr. said. "Besides, these days you can't get by without something to combat the Gnosis, and we can't just wait around for the Federation to get off its lazy backside."

"What's in the room across from us?" MOMO asked.

Jr. shuddered. "Nothing pleasant, I'll tell you that much."

Shion looked at him. "You're not going to show us?"

"Believe me, it ain't anything you'd want to see." Then he shrugged. "Well, I guess if you want to see it that badly..." He tapped a code into the panel next to the door, and the hatch slid open.

I hesitated before entering; I knew exactly what was in there, from previous visits, and I'd heard they'd picked up even worse examples recently. In the end, though, I went in anyway; if nothing else, I wanted to be on hand when Shion caught sight of the specimen at the end of the room. I doubted she'd react well. Not to that room of horrors.

She entered first, walking down the center aisle, then stopping at the tank at the far end. "What is this place?" Then she looked up, and saw the half-human, half-Gnosis monstrosity.

I was right behind her when she shrieked. I held her then. "Calm down, Shion." I glanced at the thing and quickly looked away. "I hate to say it, but the girl is dead, and she's a lot better off that way."

"I told ya you weren't gonna like, didn't I," Jr. said smugly.

I turned my head slowly. "Jr., kindly shut up before I am forced to knock your teeth down your throat. This is not the time for that."

He looked at me strangely, glanced at Shion, then back at me, and did a double take. Then he laughed. "I don't believe it! The girl who finally caught Victor Corvin?"

I glared at him. "Look, you diminutive gunman, this is not the time, and another crack like that will earn you a hit that will leave you wondering why you're looking at your legs from a couple of meters away," I hissed. "Understand?"

From the look on his face, Jr. had suddenly recalled that every time in the past, when I had threatened violence, I had followed through. I never bluff.

"Is that a lady?" MOMO asked, looking up at the horrifying creature.

"She was a little girl," Jr. said softly, "the last time we saw her." He walked up to the tank. "Most people just turn white and crumble to pieces, but there are a few exceptions. And they always end up like this. We've named this one Betty for now. It's hard to look straight at them, but I don't want to refer to them by some code name or number."

"What are they?" I asked. Some of this I knew, but I was hardly an authority on the subject. I was a simple soldier, most of the time.

"No one really knows. Plenty of Gnosis remains have been recovered to date, but not much has been learned from them. You know what they're made of?"

"No," Allen replied.

"Sodium chloride. Plain old salt." Jr. shook his head. "How can such simple compounds produce creatures like them? Nobody really knows much about them." He tapped the tank. "And why is it that those who survive Gnosis encounters always turn into them?"

"Always?" Shion asked. "No exceptions?"

"Nope. Not as far as I know."

I suddenly realized why Shion was so concerned, as a memory from the Gnosis attack on the _Woglinde_ came to mind. She'd been attacked by one herself, just before Allen, KOS-MOS, and I had rescued her. She'd had a near-whitening, just as Commander Andrew Cherenkov had aboard the _Elsa_.

But Cherenkov had been attacked later than Shion, and become a Gnosis already, whereas Shion hadn't...

"How long has this been going on?" Allen asked.

"Unofficially, phenomena like this have been occurring periodically for the past few centuries. But it wasn't until a certain incident that the Gnosis leapt into the forefront of history." Jr. paused. "The Miltian Conflict. It was Joachim Mizrahi that opened Pandora's Box, and unleashed the Gnosis upon the galaxy."

"Joachim Mizrahi..." Shion murmured. "The brilliant scientist who founded the U-TIC Organization."

"Brilliant?" Jr. snorted. "He was a lunatic. Unable to bear his curiosity, he invited the Gnosis into our world, and we're all paying for his ambition."

Almost unnoticed, MOMO looked down and walked out of the room. _That's right,_ I realized. _She thinks of Mizrahi as her father. Jr.'s revelations must have hurt, and she might not even believe it._

"Come on, Shion," I said quietly. "Let's get out of here. This place freaks _me_ out, and that takes some doing." I lightly stroked her face with my hand. "Besides, I don't think this place is doing you any good, either."

She nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She shuddered. "I don't think I ever want to come here again."

"I don't blame you a bit. If I hadn't been worried about you, I would have stayed out completely. That's fit to give even an Immortal nightmares."

As we left the chamber of horrors, Shion leaned against me. "Thanks, Victor."

I looked at her, puzzled. "For what?"

"For caring enough to come in with me."

I shrugged. "Hey, I _am_ supposed to be your bodyguard, remember? Besides," and I grinned, "I still have to show you that restaurant, and I can't exactly do that if you flip out on me."

She frowned. "I wonder where MOMO went?" she asked abruptly. "She seemed kind of down."

I nodded. "I don't think Jr. realized the Joachim Mizrahi was MOMO's creator. If he had, I don't think he'd have spoken of Mizrahi like that in her presence. Despite how he acted back there, he's not normally that insensitive." I stopped. "Maybe you should go find her. I have some things I need to discuss with Jr."

"Okay, Victor. See you later." Shion turned and headed for the ship's train system.

As I began heading back for the Hanger itself, however, an alarm blared. "Security Alert! Transfer waves detected in the Quarantine Hanger!"

"What the!?" I picked up the pace, running to meet Jr. "Hey, Jr., what's going on!?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. It looks like somebody was stupid enough to short-jump himself into here. You _know_ what happens when organics use transfer jumps."

"Where did he jump in?" I demanded.

"I think in the specimen room. Why? It'll just be a corpse."

"Jr., hasn't it occurred to you that an Immortal could have done that? He may be a corpse now, but if I don't hurry, he'll be up and hunting me in moments!" I drew Lady Vivamus.

Jr.'s eyes widened. "You think one would risk it? And that it's you he's after?"

"Yes, one would risk it, and who do _you_ think he'd be after!?" A moment later, I felt the familiar Buzz, which drowned out all else. "Jr., everybody, get back. I think there's trouble."

I was correct: a man with a broadsword was approaching from the specimen chamber. "Victor Corvin," he said with a thick Russian accent.

My eyes narrowed. "Vladimir Nevsky. Is MacPherson pulling in everybody that has a grudge against me?" I leveled my blade, point toward his throat. "I suppose you're here for my head?"

Vladimir smiled and shrugged. "Well, if you hadn't decided to ruin my arms business on Zoar thirty-seven years ago, perhaps things would be different. But, your old friend James is indeed gathering together those who have reason to hate you, and he kindly told me where to find you." He raised his heavy blade. "Of course, the fact that you're a Westerner, from the country that nearly destroyed Mother Russia four thousand years ago, is an added bonus."

"Volodya," I began, using the familiar form of his name, "you weren't even _born_ when 'Mother Russia' disintegrated. You were born on Alpha Centauri, about five centuries after that. So don't try to tell me that you hold _that_ against me."

"Perhaps. But I have all the excuse I need: In the end, there can be only one."

"Yeah. And it won't be you, Volodya." I glanced back at Jr. "You guys really should leave. And while you're at it, shut off the internal sensors around here. The Quickening is something that shouldn't be recorded, lest the wrong parties become aware of it and start asking questions."

"Right." He and the others still present hurried out of the room, with Jr. already giving orders.

"Just you and me now, nekulturny." I grinned when he flushed at the insult. "Ready to die?"

"It's you who will die this day, American!" Nevsky advanced slowly, swinging his weapon in an attempt to make me move early.

"Not going to work, Vlad." I began moving as well, circling him. "I have a question for you, Volodya. I tried to ask Reinhardt Mittler, but he forced me to kill him before I got an answer: _What happened to Tamara Klein?"_

Vladimir appeared to consider this for a moment, then smiled. "Well, Victor, if it means that much to you, perhaps I'll give you a clue before I die. If you win, of course. Honor among Immortals, if you will."

"I don't believe honor means anything to you except as a word in the dictionary, Volodya, but I suppose you'd do it just to torment me by giving a piece without the whole." I thought for a moment, then nodded. "Very well, Volodya. That's better than what I got from Mittler."

"Then fight, Corvin!" The big Russian swung his heavy blade at me, starting with a feint toward my head, then a cut at my stomach.

I ignored the feint, however, and blocked the stomach cut. "Nice try." I launched a fast and furious attack at his chest, putting him on the defensive. When he recovered, I dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding an arm slash, and blocked his next strike with my prosthetic arm.

"What?" Nevsky pulled back, then suddenly whacked me in the face with his sword's pommel. "Take that, overconfident American!" He followed up by opening a cut in my left arm, ruining the sleeve of my jacket in the process.

I snarled. "Blast you, Nevsky, you just ruined my favorite jacket!" I redoubled my efforts, opening a dozen minor wounds on his body in seconds.

"By the time I'm done with you, Corvin, your jacket will be the least of your worries!"

For the next several minutes, we went at it, wounding each other occasionally, neither of us getting the upper hand. It was a battle of attrition.

Until I finally broke through his guard and sliced off his sword hand. Nevsky went white and collapsed to the floor, clutching his stump. "Arrgh!"

I stood over him, katana poised over his throat. "All right, Volodya. We had a deal."

He nodded jerkily. "Very well, Victor. I will tell you this: it was not MacPherson himself who went for your friend's head. Instead, he sent a Japanese woman, whose name I do not know. And that is all that I know."

I nodded slowly. "For once, I believe you." I drew back my blade. "There can be only one." I struck.

Once I recovered from the Quickening and picked myself up off the floor (I'd been blown clear out of the Hanger by it), I first found Jr. and informed him that the internal sensors could be reactivated in that area. Then I went looking for Shion.

She was just leaving the observation room in the park when I ran into her. "Hi, Victor. What's up?"

"Just thought I'd let you know that the cause of that alarm a few minutes ago has been... dealt with," I answered.

"What was it?"

I grimaced. "An Immortal, using a transfer jump to get aboard. Vladimir Nevsky. He's dead, now."

"Are you okay?" Then she shook her head. "Of course you are; I of all people should know that." Shion smiled. "So what did _he_ have against you?"

I chuckled. "Volodya was an arms dealer, during the Zoar Incident. I was with an anti-terrorist unit at the time, and was responsible for shutting his operation down. When MacPherson started gathering together Immortals to send against me, Nevsky joined him pretty quick." My expression turned dour. "Unlike Mittler, he did give me a bit of information about Tamara's death."

"Was it of any use?"

I shook my head. "Hard to say. According to Nevsky, and in this I believe him, MacPherson sent a Japanese Immortal to do his dirty work. Right off the top of my head, though, I can't think of any Japanese women I've caused to hate me in quite a while." I changed the subject. "Did you find MOMO, by the way?"

"Yeah. She was in the park. You were right about what was wrong; but I think I cheered her up." Shion frowned. "I'll need to check KOS-MOS' systems later; she was empathizing with MOMO."

My eyebrows rose. "Really? Maybe her emotion module has finally begun working. We never did figure out why it didn't work in the first place."

"I hope so. By the way, Victor, are you actually going to get some sleep this time?"

I mock-grimaced. "It wasn't that I didn't sleep at all, last night. I just chose the wrong place for it." I touched her arm. "See you in the morning, Shion."

"Good night, Victor."

The next day, we viewed the approach to the Kukai Foundation from the Observation room. Jr. has suggested we watch from there, as it was quite an impressive sight.

MOMO was right up against the window as we approached. "I can't wait to see the _Durandal_ turn into a skyscraper, it's so beautiful!"

Shion glanced at her in surprise. "What? We're going to dock, just like this?"

"This ship is supposedly one of the most famous landmarks in the Foundation," Allen said. "I read it in a travel guide on the _Elsa_."

"I wouldn't know," Shion replied. "I don't check out vacation guides very often."

"The _Durandal_ is the Foundation's main propulsion when docked," I said. "It's quite the engineering feat."

"Oh, look! We're docking!"

And so we were, spearing up through the lake in the center of the Foundation. As usual, I got a profound sense of vertigo, feeling as if I was about to fall onto the wall, because of the ship's orientation relative to the surrounding city.

After the ship completed docking, the door behind us opened. "New Year's Eve is the best time to visit," Gaignun said, walking in with Mary and Shelley in tow. "The city is a sight to behold with all her lights." He turned to me. "By the way, Victor, there's someone here I believe you'll be pleased to see."

Even as he spoke, the Buzz filled my head, and I spun toward the door, Lady Vivamus in hand. "Get back, there's an Immortal coming-"

I broke off as the woman entered. She looked about thirty, with blond hair and a curved katana thrust through her belt. "Hello, Victor. Get my message?"

__

"Tamara!?" I couldn't believe my eyes. "But-" Words failed me for a moment. "But MacPherson-"

"Sorry about the scream you probably heard; it wasn't mine." Tamara Klein smiled. "Remember Sakura Takashi? Japanese Immortal, whose drug-smuggling ring we deep-sixed five hundred years ago? MacPherson sent her, but she was fatally overconfident. All I had to do was turn and slash. As for the comm cutting out, Takashi made the mistake of shooting it."

I finally regained enough motor control to sheath my blade. "But, a couple of MacPherson's lackeys as much as said that you were dead."

She shrugged. "Apparently, they concluded that Sakura killed me and fled, so they used it against you. I gather it was a mistake, though, since Reinhardt Mittler and Vladimir Nevsky have since vanished." Tamara then apparently noted that I had moved between Shion and the door when I sensed. "So, this is the woman who finally caught Victor Corvin, eh? Introduce me, Vic."

Realizing I was gaping like a fish, I shut my mouth for a moment. "Ah, right. Shion, this is my old friend Tamara Klein. Tamara, this is Shion Uzuki, Chief Engineer of the KOS-MOS Project, Vector Industries First R&D Division. You've already figured out _that_ connection, it appears. Also, these are Allen, also of Vector; Jr., whom I believe you're familiar with; chaos, of the _Elsa's_ crew; Ziggy, a cyborg with the Federation government; MOMO, a prototype 100-series Realian; and KOS-MOS, the battle android. Don't let the fact that she's a weapon fool you; she's very good at manipulating people, too."

Tamara nodded to each in turn. "Pleasure to meet you people." She turned back to me. "That reminds me, I was cut off before I could finish my message. I apologize if I caused you too much trouble; what I was trying to tell you is that the Gathering is near. I think it'll be another year or so yet at least, but it is coming. And it'll happen even faster if we don't kill MacPherson and his people."

"Don't I know it. Mittler came for me at a Dock Colony, and old Volodya short-jumped himself aboard the _Durandal_ itself." I shuddered. "I'm glad I wasn't around to see what he looked like before he revived. I'm sure it wasn't pleasant."

Meanwhile, Gaignun was introducing himself to Shion, who seemed to be in a daze. I did notice that she spotted the number on Gaignun's right hand; I wondered what she made of it.

As Gaignun moved on to speak with MOMO, Tamara walked over to Shion. "Glad to meet you, Shion. I've wondered for a long time when Vic would be caught; as far as I know, you're the first mortal he's gotten this close to."

"I...see." Shion seemed at a loss; I didn't blame her. Sometimes Tamara was hard to figure out. "Victor's kind of gotten into the habit of saving my life; I guess that helped."

I cleared my throat quickly. "Perhaps you two can discuss this later. In private." I cocked my head toward Tamara. "Now, just how is it that you wound up with Gaignun, anyway? I wasn't aware that you two had met."

She shrugged. "Business connections. I'd worked with him before, though neither of us realized that the other knew you. So when Sakura came after me, I thought it prudent to disappear for a few days, and the Kukai Foundation made that possible." Tamara glanced at me. "Need to talk to you alone later, Victor. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

Not long after docking, Shion, Jr., chaos, MOMO, and Allen headed for Gaignun's private beach, while KOS-MOS returned to her service module for a recharge and Ziggy made a report to the Contact Subcommittee.

Tamara and I joined Gaignun himself at the Kukai Mansion, situated outside the main city. He had indicated he had some information for us.

"So what's up, Gaignun?" I asked, leaning against a wall in his office.

He was seated at his desk. "First, I think you should be aware that your engineer friend, Shion, isn't exactly a normal human."

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I think she may be onto Jr. and I. And our powers."

Tamara shrugged. "It's possible. After all the genetic engineering that's gone on over the centuries, there aren't that many people left who _are_ 'normal' humans. The pure strain has nearly died out. But she isn't Immortal, or even potentially Immortal, if that's what your asking. We'd have known instantly."

Gaignun nodded. "I know. I just thought that you should know." He stood and looked out the window. "The main reason I asked you here is because I have some disturbing information regarding your old nemesis."

I stiffened. "MacPherson?"

"Yes. Sources have told me that MacPherson and his group may be working with the U-TIC Organization."

Tamara nodded slowly. "Makes sense to me. It would certainly explain some things. What do you think, Victor?"

I thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, it does seem likely. It would explain how Mittler knew to find me on the Dock Colony."

"Oh?" Gaignun turned.

"One of the survivors of the _Woglinde_ disaster, Commander Andrew Cherenkov, was with U-TIC. He probably alerted them, though I rather doubt that most of the Organization knows just who and what we are." I walked to the window. "In any case, we don't need to worry about him anymore. He turned into a Gnosis while we were within the Cathedral Ship, and we were forced to kill him."

"I see." He paused. "That was all that I had to tell you. Good day."

As we headed out of the mansion, Tamara looked at me. "Kind of abrupt, wasn't it?"

I shrugged. "I've known Gaignun for fourteen years; if he's busy, that's how he is." I glanced at my watch. "If get going, we should be able to catch Shion and the others at the shuttle pad. They should be leaving the beach about now."

She looked at me sidelong. "You're serious about her, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am," I said quietly, as we went out the door. "Does that surprise you?"

"Kind of. I never knew you to get that close to mortals."

"People change, Tamara." I stopped. "After we were separated three hundred years ago, it was even worse. Took me those three centuries just to start to trust people again, and when I joined Vector, mortals were all that I had. You were the last Immortal that I trusted, and I never managed to track you down again. Believe me, when I first met Shion three and a half years ago, I didn't expect it happen. We weren't even more than acquaintances until a little incident two years ago, when the Chief Engineer, who was also her boyfriend, was killed, and I saved her life. That kind of experience forges friendships better than anything else; you know that."

Tamara nodded. "And with mortals, you may have to worry about them being caught in the middle of the Game, but you don't have to worry about fighting them."

"Yeah, something like that." I started moving again. "Look, Tamara, if the Game is drawing to a close, it might not be a good idea for us to stick together very long. Not with the Gathering near."

"When it's here, we'll worry about it, Victor," she replied. "Until then, I'd like to see this through to the end." She smiled. "You don't mind me tagging along, do you?"

"The more of us along, the more chance we can resolve this. But I'm not really sure how much of this is left. We got to the Kukai Foundation, we're on our way to Second Miltia, and U-TIC seems to be out of the picture for now. What can go wrong?"

Tamara grimaced. "Don't say that, Victor. The last time you said that, you got hit with a missile, remember? Come on," she added, touching my arm, "let's get back to your friends."

Author's note: A little short on the action, I realize, but then there isn't much in that period anyway. I trust that Tamara Klein's reappearance was a surprise, at least. Next chapter will have more, with the Encephalon dive and such.

Also, I could use some more reviews here. The more reviews, the more reason for me to continue the story. No reviews, no reason to continue.

That should cover things for this chapter. Please read and review. Solid Shark


	7. Chapter 7: The Encephalon

I don't own anything except Victor Corvin, Tamara Klein, and James MacPherson

-----------------------------

It took another day to reach the Second Miltian star system. The _Durandal_ alone could probably have made it in less time, but the Kukai Foundation was a great deal larger, and thus slower.

I stood on the _Durandal's_ bridge with Shion and Gaignun as we approached. "Approaching Second Miltian star system," Shelley announced. "We will arrive in orbit at approximately 1400 hours, local time." She activated the comm system. "Second Miltia spaceport control, requesting permission to dock."

I frowned. "There's a Federation fleet approaching. I wonder why?"

"Are they escorting us in this time?" Mary wondered.

"They're blocking the way!?" Shelley exclaimed. "This is no escort."

I stiffened as I checked the sensor data on the nearest ship. "Photon torpedo...?" I whispered.

The Foundation was rocked by a blast. "Confirm photon torpedo detonation off the port bow!" one of the 100-series Realians reported.

"What do they think they're doing?"

My rhetorical question was quickly answered as a voice came over the comm, announcing that we were under arrest for a variety of charges, including the destruction of a Federation fleet. "What Federation fleet?" Shion demanded.

"Take a look at the news feed on the sub monitor!" Mary said. "You're not gonna believe this!"

As a newscaster spoke in the background, I stared at the image: the _Durandal,_ blowing apart a ship I remembered all too well. "What the blazes!? The _Woglinde_ was hit by Gnosis, not the _Durandal!_ What are they trying to pull!?"

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough," Gaignun said.

Jr. had arrived by then. "That's from when we fought the U-TIC!"

"That explains why the absolute coordinates match. Anything else, I expect we'll learn shortly."

------------------------------

By the time the Federation forces arrived, our entire group, except for KOS-MOS, was on the Bridge. "Think U-TIC has anything to do with it?" Jr. asked.

He didn't get an answer, as the Marines reached the Bridge at that moment. "My name is Captain Lapis Roman," the woman in the lead said. "I hereby place this vessel in the custody of the Galaxy Federation." She turned to Shion, Allen, and I. "I understand you're survivors from the _Woglinde._ I'll take you in as witnesses."

"Here's the 100-series under warrant," another soldier reported, dragging MOMO by the arm.

"Don't hurt her!" Jr. broke away from his guards, trying to reach her, but was quickly clubbed to the deck, with a rifle aimed at his head.

My reaction was swift. In an instant, my USP was in my hand, pointing at Jr.'s captor. "Let him up," I said in a quiet, deadly voice. "Let him up, or I will kill you where you stand."

The Marines glanced at each other uncertainly for a moment, then the one holding Jr. down laughed. "You're bluffing!"

Eyes cold, I shifted my aim to his knee and fired, the gun roaring in my hand as the bullet slammed into the guard's leg. "I never bluff," I said coldly, then adjusted my aim to his partner. "He will just need a new kneecap; the next person who tries it will need a new head." I smiled thinly. "If you pull that trigger, I will fire. If I even _think_ that you're going to pull that trigger, I'll splatter your brains over the deck. Do we understand each other?"

Even as one Marine knelt and gave the injured man a painkiller, another came at me. "Drop that gun!" He reached for it, wrenching it out of my grip, and then went flying, slamming into a bulkhead as I drove a booted foot into his chest.

"You can't stop me," I said in an almost normal tone. "I'll go along with this farce, if only to avoid providing more fodder for the propaganda mills, but if you continue to proceed in this manner, you will find yourself with several injured Marines on your hands. Do we understand each other?" I repeated.

Roman finally nodded. "Very well. But surrender your weapons now."

I nodded. "Very well." Reaching up, I unslung Lady Vivamus and carefully laid it on the deck, then flicked a knife out of my sleeve.

"Put them all in the same room, under guard," she continued.

A Marine glanced at her. "All of them?"

"If we separate them, it'll only serve to underman our guard posts," Roman replied. Then she turned to Gaignun. "Gaignun Kukai, you'll have to come with me."

"As you wish."

------------------------------

We were locked in one of the rooms in the Residential area, with two guards outside the door, as we awaited Captain Roman. In the meantime, we tried to figure out what was going on.

"When you make enemies, you _really_ make enemies, Victor," Tamara commented. "People always seem to either like you or try to kill you, did you notice?"

I leaned back. "Who says this has anything to do with me? The only times I've ever had any dealings with U-TIC were during the incident two years ago and rescuing Ziggy and MOMO from the Auto-Techs. I wouldn't really call them _my_ enemies."

"This comes at an odd time," Ziggy observed.

"What do you mean?" Shion asked.

"It's beginning to feel as if this was all part of the plan, from the very beginning. Possibly from the time I was given the mission."

MOMO looked at him. "You mean when Mommy sent you to rescue me?"

"Yes. Perhaps this 'Commander Margulis', who was in charge of the base at Pleroma, had this as a contingency plan."

I glanced up sharply. "Did you say Margulis?" I demanded.

He looked at me. "Yes, why?"

"That bastard," I hissed. Then, noting the puzzled looks I was getting, I explained. "I didn't know he was with U-TIC, but I've met Margulis before. An accomplished swordsman, I ran into him a few years ago, slaughtering people on some backwater world. We fought then, but he was just good enough to survive. Haven't heard of him since."

"Maybe one of the members of the Subcommittee is working with them," Allen mused. "Possibly even the person who arranged for MOMO's rescue, Dr. Juli Mizrahi herself."

"No! Mommy would never do something like that!" MOMO cried.

"Allen!" Shion said sharply.

"I... uh... sorry." He lowered his head.

"I've known Dr. Mizrahi for years, Allen," I said. "She's something of a cold fish, perhaps, but she has nothing to do with her late husband's former organization."

"Late husband...?"

I grimaced. "Joachim Mizrahi."

"That's just great," Jr. said, shaking his head. "If we don't do something, U-TIC will get MOMO, and soon."

"We'll make it," I said confidently. "It'll be explained, I'm sure, when Captain Roman arrives."

------------------------------

A little later, the door slid open, and Captain Roman entered, with a guard. "The preliminary inquiry will now begin," she said, and sat down. "I'm Captain Lapis Roman, of the Galaxy Federation's Special Ops Headquarters. I'm an agent of Representative Helmer." She glanced at the guard that had entered with her. "He's also with us."

I smiled. "Glad you're here, Captain. We'll need all the help we can get."

Shion looked at me. "You know her, Victor?"

"Of course," I replied. "Do you think I'd have taken the kind of chances that I did on the Bridge if I didn't know that the person in charge of the Marines here wouldn't have me blasted out of hand?" I turned to Roman. "I hope I didn't do that Marine too much damage; it just made me angry."

"He'll be fine within a few weeks. But I'll get straight to the point," she said, and looked at MOMO. "As things stand, within a few hours she'll be turned over to anti-Miltian forces. We need conclusive proof of your innocence."

"That won't be easy," I said. "Not with that doctored tape."

"What about the _Woglinde's_ black box?" Shion suggested.

Roman shook her head. "We've already recovered that. Unfortunately, some time after the final gate-out it was altered to be identical to the tape, down to the time axes. Whoever it was did a pretty thorough job of setting it up."

Jr. shook his head. "And I shot up the database on the U-TIC ship. Oops."

"What about the _Durandal's_ database?" chaos said. "It should still contain a record of the battle against the U-TIC."

"Is that a standard database?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jr. replied.

Roman sighed. "Is that a problem?" chaos asked.

"Yes. Standard databases are too easily modified. We need something that even the owner couldn't modify, something with a AAA-class encryption, maybe."

Jr. shot to his feet. "Triple A!?" he exclaimed. "You don't just find that kind of encryption lying around! You'd need the Federation government's motherframe, or the U.M.N. operating system!"

Shion glanced up. "We-" She started. "We have one!"

I could almost see the light bulb that turned on in Allen's head. "Oh! KOS-MOS!"

"KOS-MOS?" Jr. asked.

"KOS-MOS has a record of the battle with the Gnosis aboard the _Woglinde_," Shion explained. "If we enter that as evidence..."

"But we'd need the keys from the Federation government and Headquarters," Allen protested.

"Not necessarily," she replied. "If we dive into the Encephalon and experience the record ourselves, we can make a copy through the Connection Gear."

"But without the Dive Equipment-"

"What about the Service Module's Simple Dive Unit?"

"Could work," I mused. "But there's still the problem of getting to KOS-MOS in the first place. She's still locked down on the _Elsa_."

Roman rose then, and hit a key on the Connection Gear she carried. Ziggy's arms popped free from their restraints, and Roman tossed the unit to Shion. "That will get you past any locked doors you encounter," she said. "I'll say we were careless." She grimaced. "But in order for it to be believable, you'll have to knock me out."

"You're sure?" Ziggy asked.

"Otherwise, no one would believe it, right?"

He glanced around. "You have a point."

I stood. "Let me. It'll still be believable, but it won't hurt as much." I walked over, then pinched the proper nerve in Roman's neck. As she collapsed, I turned back to the others. "A trick I picked up early in my martial arts training. Pinch the right nerve, and you cut off blood flow to the brain just long enough to knock your target unconscious." Quickly, I incapacitated the guard, as well.

When the door opened, the two outer guards just had time to notice me rushing out before I gripped the first man's rifle, twisted, and slammed him into the wall. His partner I dropped with a quick judo move, slamming him into the floor. "The guards are down. Now we need to find our equipment. It can't be too far."

------------------------------

After hunting down our weapons in another room, we fought our way through several more Federation Marines, as well as a few robotic guards, and made our way to the _Durandal's_ intra-ship train. From there, we headed to the _Elsa's_ dock.

The guards in that area didn't seem to realize who we were; a fact that I found decidedly strange, since we were supposed to be semi-infamous prisoners. It did help, though.

Unfortunately, the _Elsa's_ airlock refused to open when we reached it. "It seems to be locked from the inside," chaos said. "The captain, Tony, and Hammer are probably still alright."

"But how do we get in?" Tamara demanded. "As long as this 'KOS-MOS' is locked in with them, their safety doesn't matter to us. It's just another problem."

I raised a hand. "Calmly, Tamara, calmly. We should be able to reach Hatch Seventeen from the service dock, below us."

We had to take out another robot along the way, but we reached the service dock easily. From there, we were able to jump to the _Elsa's_ hull, near the cargo elevator. Then it was a simple matter to gain entry, using access codes chaos provided.

"We have to get to the Maintenance Lab as quickly as possible," Shion said. "The sooner we get that data, the sooner we get out of this mess."

"Agreed." Despite that, however, I moved ahead rather cautiously, katana held in one hand. If we could get in, it was entirely possible that Marines had gained access as well.

There was no further incident, fortunately, and in less than five minutes we were in the Lab where KOS-MOS had set up her service module. She was still there, sleeping within, when we arrived. "Okay, here we go," Shion said quietly, slipping the Simple Dive Unit over her face. "Allen, handle backup for me, okay?"

"Right." Allen activated a hand terminal, linked to the dive unit. He looked very nervous, then shook himself. "Come on, get a grip," he muttered. "Don't worry," he said to Shion. "I'll back you up no matter what happens."

"Thanks." She activated the dive unit. "Ready, KOS-MOS?"

I was standing guard near the door, keeping an eye on things, when I noticed the room start to warp around me. "What the-" My surroundings were appearing to drain around me, until there was just blackness. Oddly, only Jr. and I appeared to notice at all. And then I could no longer see even my companions...

------------------------------

I was standing on a skyscraper roof, looking down on New York City. I had no idea how I had gotten there, but I was not alone. Standing on the other side, toward the opposite edge, was a young man wearing some kind of uniform, with a pair of pistols holstered on his belt and a katana slung across his back, with the hilt protruding over his right shoulder. He seemed familiar.

But before I could identify him, I was suddenly elsewhere, in a park. The sky was not quite the same as Earth's, and the architecture that was visible was from a different, more modern style.

There were voices behind me. "I've been waiting for you all for a long time," one said.

The other I recognized immediately. "You've been waiting... for us?" Shion and I turned at the same time, facing each other, and we were not alone. "chaos... Allen... Victor... What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." I glanced once more at the strangely familiar sky. "What planet is this, anyway?"

She didn't answer. The girl who had spoken earlier touched her hand. "Who are you?" Shion asked.

"I am... Nephilim," the girl replied. "That is what I have been called, ever since I existed in this form." Nephilim turned. "We have much to talk about."

She walked with Shion over to the nearby swing set, where they sat. "So this really is Miltia?" Shion asked.

"Yes," Nephilim replied. "A sea of unbroken memories slumbers at the depths of your consciousness. KOS-MOS has sensed this, and recreated them."

"KOS-MOS?" I frowned. "What the blazes is going on here?" I wondered quietly.

"They are KOS-MOS' memories' as well," Nephilim went on.

"KOS-MOS' memories?" Shion repeated. "But that's-"

"Memories do not belong solely to one person," Nephilim said. "Nor are they fixed to one location."

"No, that's not..." Shion paused for a moment, evidently collecting her thoughts. "The original KOS-MOS was-"

"Was destroyed," Nephilim nodded, "during the incident, two years ago. And... you lost someone dear to you, as well."

_What does Kevin's death have to do with this?_ I wondered. _Sure, it was a tragedy, and Shion's still grieving, to a certain extant, but..._

"Joyful memories make up only on half of the whole," Nephilim continued. "In order to be complete, they must join with the other half. You must accept the entirety of your memories."

"Accept... our memories..." Shion repeated, confusion evident in her voice.

"To do that, you must return to Miltia, once again,"

Shion stood abruptly. "Why? Why must I go to Miltia?" she demanded.

Nephilim pointed toward the exit of the park. "Only KOS-MOS knows the answer to that question. She is waiting for you there."

"KOS-MOS is... out there?" Shion gazed in that direction for a moment, then began running, Allen close behind.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" I heard Nephilim saying to chaos. "Once you have chosen, there is no turning back."

"I know," chaos replied. "But Shion... is vital to her."

"And to you as well?" She gazed at him. "What will you do?"

As I watched in confusion, Nephilim faded away, while chaos gazed after Shion. I walked over to him then. _What the...? What was that about? And chaos obviously knew this 'Nephilim'. Who is he, really?_ "Come on, chaos," I said. "We'd better go if we're going to catch up with her."

He looked up. "You're right. Let's go."

------------------------------

After catching up with Shion, I turned to her. "Shion, do you have any idea what's going on? Who is this 'Nephilim'?"

She shook her head, still moving. "I have no idea. But I've seen her before; several times, on the _Woglinde,_ she appeared briefly. I guess we'll know more once we find KOS-MOS."

"I guess... Whoa!" I dodged to the side, drawing my blade as a nearby "statue" started moving, revealing itself to be a Gnosis. I quickly sliced it in half. "What the blazes? What are Gnosis doing in KOS-MOS' head? Don't we have enough trouble?"

"I think this is from fourteen years ago," chaos said. "When the Gnosis first entered our world in large numbers. It would explain their presence here."

"Bloody..." I muttered. "Nothing to be done about it, I suppose, except to keep going."

Not far from the Miltian Park area, we came across several open manholes, leading into the sewers. "Think this is a hint?" Allen asked. "May be we need to go down one."

"Maybe," I replied, and walked over to one. "Let's try this first; I have an odd feeling about it. Something's going to happen down there."

"Okay, Victor," Shion said. "Let's go."

All that section of sewer lead to was a set of steps, leading out, but I had the feeling that was where we needed to go, at least for now.

There was a door at the top, which gave me pause. It wasn't Miltian architecture. When opened, it revealed a rooftop, under a night sky that I found very familiar.

"Where are we?" Shion asked.

"If I'm not greatly mistaken," I whispered, staring at the figure near the edge, "this is August 5th, 2085 A.D., in New York City, Earth."

"Earth?" Her eye's widened. "Lost Jerusalem?" She spotted the person I was looking at. "Who is that?"

I didn't answer. My attention was fixed on the lean young man, wearing the uniform of a British Army captain, with the winged dagger of the Special Air Service patch on his shoulder. On his belt were two autopistols that I knew, without even a closer look, would be Heckler & Koch USP Tactical .45s. On his back was a straight-blade katana. It was the same man from my earlier vision, and I knew him very well indeed.

Then, another man came up the stairs behind us, oblivious to our presence. Shorter, stockier than the other man. He wore a heavy broadsword in a jeweled scabbard at his hip, and I sensed him. An Immortal.

The man in the SAS uniform turned as he, too, sensed the new arrival. I heard Shion gasp behind me, for the face was my own.

My younger self spoke to the other Immortal. "Sean? What are you doing here?"

Sean Corvin, my long-dead younger brother, smiled fiercely. "What do you think, Victor?" He drew his sword. "Draw, Brother."

"My" jaw dropped. "Sean, are you crazy!? I know we've never gotten along, but how can even you challenge your own brother!?"

"That's your brother?" Shion whispered.

"Yeah," I replied, voice equally quiet. "We are witnessing my past, the day I killed my brother. It should be somewhat interesting, if nothing else. But I do not understand why this is being shown to us. I found the memory somewhat traumatic for years afterwards, but I've long since come to terms with it."

Sean was replying to my doppelganger. "'Who dares, wins', right? Isn't that the motto of your vaunted Limey SAS? Besides," and he chuckled, "there can be only one, right? I think I'd have more use for the Prize than you."

His opponent drew his blade, identical to the one I carried. "I can't let you do this, Sean. If you win, mortals will always be tormented by you. With no Immortals left, you'll just kill them for the fun of it."

"So what, Victor? What do mere mortals mean to us?" He spread his arms. "We're gods, Victor! We're born to rule them! Humans exist for us to do with as we will!"

"You're insane, Sean. If I'd known what a monster Immortality would make you, I'd have killed you myself the day you gained it." He flowed into a fighting stance, left leg slightly behind right, sword gripped in both hands and held canted the right in front of him. "I'll just have to rectify that error now."

Sean laughed. "If you think you're good enough, brother. I've taken a lot more heads than you, and I'm stronger, besides."

"It's not always strength that wins battles," "I" replied. "It's skill, not brute force, that will win this battle. There can be only one," he finished.

As the battle began, it became evident that the Encephalon wasn't showing us the entire duel; it made sense, given that the actual event had taken over eight hours, the first time. But the battle was fierce, nonetheless, with my dead brother delivering slow, powerful strikes, and my younger self, dodging and weaving with the grace of a long-practiced dance.

We watched in silence as the battle raged, watching a duel that had occurred millennia past but was still as fresh in my memory as if it had happened yesterday. My psychopathic sibling had underestimated me that day, I remembered. Sean had tried again and again to hit me, but the only time he connected was on the toe of my right boot, when I leapt back from a strike. They were steel-toe, and the blow glanced off without penetrating. The only reason the battle had taken as long as it did was because of Sean's berserker tactics, keeping me from landing a blow of my own.

But, though I was never certain afterwards of exactly how long it had taken, my younger self got through Sean's guard, first costing him an eye, then cutting downwards and lopping of his hands. As Sean screamed, he raised his blade for the killing stroke. "I'm sorry, Sean. But I can't let you live." He struck.

When his image faded, leaving only my brother's headless corpse behind, my eyes widened, for the tell-tale mist came forth from the body anyway. And I was the only Immortal in the vicinity. "Oh, man, this is gonna hurt!" I screamed as the expected Quickening hurled me back through the door with its lightning, body spasming as I absorbed the energy.

After a couple of minutes of bizarre lighting, the Quickening was over, and I collapsed to the ground, exhausted. I was also confused. This was the Encephalon; any reconstruction shouldn't have had the Quickening energy at all, particularly not the spirit from someone I'd killed already, four millennia before. Possibly the phenomena was due to Nephilim; in any case, it wasn't something that I needed to worry about just then.

Shion helped me to my feet. "Are you okay, Victor? That must have hurt."

I winced. "It did. The sensation of a Quickening is quite literally indescribable; it doesn't hurt, exactly, but it's not the most comfortable feeling in the universe, either. Being hurled through a door, down a set of stairs, and into a sewer pipe, on the other hand, is very painful." I straightened. "I'll be alright. You know how fast I heal."

"It must have been hard, watching that again," she commented. "No one should have to go through that."

"I won't deny that; I've done my best to forget the incident, over the years. I've come to terms with it, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"Maybe that's why you had to go through it again," she mused. "Nephilim said that we need to accept the 'entirety of our memories'; maybe that's what she meant."

I shrugged. "I don't know; I've got a degree in psychology, but that just means that I know how much of that stuff is mere psychobabble. I don't know if this is or not, but right now I'm not really interested in _why_ we're doing it; I just want to find out what's going on and get back to the real world. This is part of the reason I don't like direct-linking: as far as your brain can tell, what you are experiencing is real. If you're killed here, you die in the real world, for the body cannot live without the mind."

"How many degrees _do_ you have, Victor?"

I smiled. "More than I can recall, off the top of my head. When I wasn't fighting in some war or other, I pursued education, in the most prestigious universities of the times. How else do you think I could have gotten into Vector's First Division?"

"We'd better get going," chaos said. "The others are probably in here somewhere, too. The sooner we find them, the better."

"You're right," Shion said. "There's nothing more in this direction, anyway."

------------------------------

After going down another manhole, we fought our way through several more Gnosis and shortly entered a forest. "Do you recognize this place, Shion?" I asked.

She frowned. "I don't know... It seems familiar, but I can't place it. It _is_ on Miltia, though. The flora and fauna are right, and it's the same sky we saw earlier."

"At least we have some frame of reference," Allen said. "But I don't think the sewer lead into here on the real Miltia."

"It didn't," I agreed. "I've been to that park we started in, during my tour of duty on the planet. I also fought an Immortal duel in the sewer we just left, and it didn't connect to this place, wherever it is." I turned at a noise, put a bullet into a Gnosis, and continued. "This forest isn't from _my_ recollection, that's for sure."

"A buried memory of yours?" chaos suggested to Shion. "You _were_ only eight when the Miltian Conflict erupted; it might simply be a place you only visited once or twice."

"Maybe..."

"Or maybe not," I said. "I hate to say this, but this seems more consisted with memory suppression due to trauma than simple forgetfulness. I'm not sure that we'll like what we find here."

"You're probably right, Victor," Shion sighed. "You usually are."

"An inconvenient talent, at times," I said ruefully. "Sometimes, you _don't_ want to be right."

------------------------------

After battling our way through several more Gnosis, encountering a strange mascot-rabbit with eyes in the back of its head but not the front, and several other bizarre happenings, we reached the edge of the forest.

To our surprise, Jr., MOMO, Ziggy, and Tamara were already there. "Jr.?" Shion asked in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?"

He shrugged. "Beats me." Nearby, MOMO seemed to be crying. I assumed that she, too, had seen something from a memory that disturbed her.

"Did we all get pulled into the Chief's Encephalon dive?" Allen wondered aloud.

Shion shook her head. "That's impossible," she said. "None of you were connected."

"Not necessarily," he replied. "The ones we use are non-contact types, after all."

"But the Simple Dive Unit isn't built to handle that kind of load. There would have to have been some external force..." She trailed off, and I realized she was recalling Nephilim's cryptic statement that she had been waiting for us for a long time.

"Does that mean this is all... an illusion?" MOMO asked.

Shion slowly shook her head. "There's no difference between illusion and reality, to the person experiencing it," she said. "This is... no illusion."

"Is that a church?" I wondered aloud, pointing to the east.

"Likes like it," Shion answered after a moment. "Maybe we're supposed to head there?"

"Whether we are or not, it's a good idea," I stated. "At the very least, I'll be safe from any remembered Immortals there."

"What do you mean?"

"Something I never got around to mentioning earlier," I replied, "because we didn't encounter any such places before now. But holy ground is the only refuge of an Immortal; if we take a head there, Very Bad Things are supposed to happen. Case in point: on Earth, about six thousand years ago in the city of Pompeii, legend says that two Immortals fought on holy ground. Immediately thereafter, the volcano called Mount Vesuvius erupted, wiping out the entire city and burying it so deep that it wasn't rediscovered for millennia. I don't know for sure if the duel actually occurred, but the volcanic eruption is a fact. Personally, I'd rather never find out if taking a head on holy ground will really do that, and even the most evil of us tends to feel the same."

"Then we'd better go," Jr. said. "The sooner we wrap this up, the sooner we clear the Foundation of all charges."

"And ourselves, too," Tamara added.

------------------------------

The church was not empty; at the far end, before the altar, stood a silver-haired woman, who looked like... "Those clothes," Allen murmured. "Is she a Realian?"

MOMO nodded. "Yes. She definitely seems to be a Realian, but... I also sense something else..."

The woman turned, and I saw Shion stiffen. "Are you... a Realian?" Ziggy asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes. My name if Febronia. I came to take care of this church because I dreamed of a world where Realians could live in peace."

Allen noticed Shion's paralysis. "Chief, do you know her? Chief?"

She shook herself. "I... know you. I... know... you..." Then she shuddered. "No! I don't want to remember!"

I looked at her in concern. "Shion...? Are you okay?"

"Come with me, Shion," Febronia said. She indicated a door.

"The moment you step through that door," Nephilim said, appearing suddenly, "you will come face to face with yourselves. It will be an experience full of sorrow, and pain. But it is, to both you, and to us, a very, very, important experience."

I touched Shion's arm. "Shion? Do we go?"

"Yes," she said finally. "We have to."

We found ourselves in some kind of corridor, once we went through the door. I didn't recognize it, but it appeared Shion did, and it was Miltian architecture.

At the last door, we halted. "The Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility," Nephilim announced. "A place that you know well."

"This is the room... where Mom was hospitalized," Shion murmured.

"A place which still contains tragic memories for you." Nephilim gazed at her speculatively. "I wonder if you will be able to face them?"

Suddenly, we were inside. Against one wall lay Shion's father, dead, and a nurse was sprawled on the floor. In the bed lay a woman I presumed to be Shion's mother. I didn't know what mental illness she'd had, but it appeared to be violence-related.

It wasn't long before Shion and Jr. started to show signs of fear, and they backed into each other, seemingly trying to escape something. "Jr., Chief!" Allen shouted. "What's wrong!?" Then his eyes widened as he spotted something I had already noticed. "What is that!?"

"A very good question," I said in a tightly controlled voice, "but not very pertinent at the moment. All that matters is that it's big, it's ugly, _and I think it's about to try and kill us!"_ I swept Lady Vivamus from its scabbard, and noted peripherally Tamara doing the same with her wicked, curved blade.

Jr. had both of his autopistols out, aiming straight at the big, purple creature before us, while Shion leveled her MWS. Ziggy, chaos, and MOMO held back, for it seemed that this battle was meant for Jr. and Shion alone. Still, I did not let down my guard; I, too, had seen strange visions in this place. My turn might come.

Jr. started off the battle, raising his twin guns. "Eat this! Prelude to Battle!"

The monster reacted immediately; like the Gargoyle Cherenkov had become, it broadcast its attack. Berserker Fist!

The blow knocked Jr. off his feet, giving him numerous bruises in the process. But he wasn't seriously injured, and he quickly climbed to his feet.

Meanwhile, Shion had begun her own strike. "Take this! Spell Ray!"

Ruined Earth!

This was worse than its reaction to Jr.; the counterattack injured both of them, breaking Jr.'s right arm and gashing Shion's face. But chaos was right behind them, preparing an Ether spell. "Unleash some of thy powers!" It had a weaker effect than Shion's but it sufficed to get them back on their feet.

Jr. bared his teeth at it. _"Eat this!_ _Last Symphony!"_

I blinked as Jr.'s guns fired off far more rounds than they should have had in their magazines, pummeling the Tiamat. And he wasn't done yet. "Moonlit Serenade!"

"Thermal Blast!" Shion got into the act once more, torching the thing, then using the electrical discharge function. "Lightning Blast!"

After a hard-fought battle lasting nearly an hour, the Tiamat was finally reduced to nothingness under the persistent attacks from ancient handguns and Miyuki's Monstrosity.

I don't know exactly what happened afterwards; the room went dark, and I dimly heard Shion and Jr. scream. But I saw nothing more until the surroundings brightened, and we were standing near the base of a hill, surrounded by endless plains. "What is this place?"

Shion was the first to spot the two children running around the tree on the hilltop, with Febronia watching over them. Yet Febronia was standing right next to us... "There are... two of you..." Shion murmured.

"That's not me," Febronia replied. "That's just an image, created for Cecily and Cathe. It holds them here, but as far as they know, this is reality."

"But... they look so happy," Allen said.

"Would you say that," Febronia asked, "if you were to see this?"

The area turned from bright to very dark; headstones were scattered about the hill, and the tree was dead. As was the "image" of Febronia. "Wha-" Allen jerked back.

"This is a binding spell, created by mankind to control the Zohar," Febronia went on. "I'm using KOS-MOS' Encephalon construction abilities to show it to all of you." She turned to us. "Please, free my sisters. For the future of the Realians."

"The future... of the Realians?" Shion repeated.

"Not just Realians," Nephilim said. "But for humans, non-humans, and all manner of living consciousness. So that you change the future."

"Change the future?" Suddenly, we were no longer on the hill; we were instead floating in space. Moments later, a planet appeared. "Miltia?"

A humanoid form jetted toward the world, which seemed to be covered in something. "That's..."

As KOS-MOS approached the world, Nephilim continued. "That is the conscious known as U-DO," she said, indicating the undulating waves covering Miltia.

Jr. and I turned to her in surprise. "What!? U-DO!?" Jr. exclaimed.

"U-DO will awaken soon," she said. "He feeds on the consciousness of those who intend to awaken him, and those who wish to seek him."

"It's gonna wake up... soon!?" Jr. repeated in alarm.

"This is a vision of the future," Nephilim said. "A future where U-DO encounters KOS-MOS in the form in which she was meant to be."

We watched as a thick tentacle of reddish... ooze, is the only thing I can call it, stretched toward KOS-MOS from Miltia. KOS-MOS studied it for a moment, then fired some kind of enormous blue beam from the apparatus she carried. The two tendrils of light met, and there was a bright flash. When it was gone, so were Miltia, U-DO, several neighboring stars... and KOS-MOS.

"But that is only one of an infinite number of potential phenomena," Nephilim went on. "Phenomena change with each passing moment, and even the smallest of ripples can start a great wave."

Shion turned to her. "Are you saying... that we're that wave?"

"But before it all begins, I wanted you all to face your memories," Nephilim said. "But I see that you are not yet ready. I am sorry." She gazed at us. "That is why..."

"That's why...?" Shion prompted after a moment.

"There will be a time when I can discuss why," Nephilim replied, "if you go to Miltia." She and Febronia faded.

"Wait!" Shion cried out.

A door appeared in space, hanging before us. Puzzled, Shion walked up to it, climbing an invisible set of stairs, and opened it. The world became bright...

------------------------------

When I could see once more, we were in some kind of cave. At the far end, there was a cross, and tied to it, with various cables, was KOS-MOS.

Shion walked up to the android. "KOS-MOS..." she murmured. As KOS-MOS began to glow, Shion raised a hand. "Ye," she began, making the sign of the cross, "shall be as gods."

"Disarming subconscious domain protection," KOS-MOS said. Once again, the surroundings began to brighten, but this time it appeared to be electrical, with discharges going off all around us. Soon, the chamber faded...

------------------------------

I opened my eyes. At last, we seemed to be back aboard the _Elsa,_ standing around KOS-MOS' service module. Shion was just opening her eyes, and she removed the Simple Dive Unit.

As we watched, the module opened, and KOS-MOS sat up. "Good morning, KOS-MOS," Shion said quietly.

"Good morning, Shion," the android replied.

After a moment, chaos sighed with relief. "Well, it looks like we all managed to make it back."

"Yeah..." I said. _And we got the data we needed. I wonder what U-TIC will try next...?_

------------------------------

Author's note: That would have to be the longest chapter yet. It actually took me longer to write this chapter than to go through the Encephalon in the game. Quite a feat, since it takes an average of three hours to get through, assuming I wish to be at high enough levels to survive the Tiamat.

Now you see the end result of the story of Victor's brother. This is pretty much what I had in mind when I came up with it.

Thanks for the review, by the way; and yes, I'm looking forward to Xenosaga II, myself. I will naturally sequel this story once the game arrives. My only problem is that most estimates for a US release that I've come across range anywhere from this fall to next spring, while the Japanese get it on July 31st. This irritates me to no end.

I shall begin on the next chapter shortly; please let me know what you think of this one. Solid Shark


	8. Chapter 8: The Song of Nephilim

I don't own anything except Victor Corvin, James MacPherson, and Tamara Klein

----------------------------------

I stood slightly behind and to the left of Shion as we took the elevator to the _Durandal's_ bridge. We were flanked by a pair of Weapons-Grade Realians, each carrying a rifle. Shion held the Connection Gear containing the data that would exonerate us of the trumped-up charges.

Captain Lapis Roman was waiting for us. "I present to you the memory data of the Anti-Gnosis Humanoid Weapons System KP-X KOS-MOS," Shion announced, holding out the gear. "Encryption level AAA, with no possibility of alteration."

Roman saluted. "Memory data accepted. Please remain within the Miltian star system until you're cleared of all charges."

--------------------------------------------

A little later, Mary and Shelley had joined us. "Boy, am I glad that's over and done with," Mary said.

"You don't seem very happy," Shelley commented to Jr. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah," he replied quietly. "You could say that." Jr. turned to Shion. "Hey, Shion. That girl... She called herself Nephilim, right?"

Shion blinked. "Yes, I think so,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but..."

Jr. paced. "Because if she's connected to what I'm thinking of, things are gonna get real busy, real soon."

I glanced at him sharply. _No way... The Song of Nephilim? Why didn't I see the connection sooner?_ Then I frowned. _But isn't that supposed to be lost? Unless... When U.R.T.V.s are involved, one never knows. But at least that bastard Albedo is dead. May his soul rot for eternity._ I thought viciously.

"I've got another friend of yours to release, too," Roman said, arriving on the Bridge. With her was Gaignun.

"Master Gaignun!" Mary and Shelley called simultaneously, and rushed over to him.

"Hey," Jr. greeted him casually.

"You've been busy," Gaignun noted.

Jr. shrugged. "Ahh, it wasn't so bad. But it sure brought back a lot of bad memories, though."

"I'll agree there," I said quietly. "Well, now that all that has been cleared up, I'm gonna hit my quarters." I glanced at Roman. "That reminds me, Captain Roman. Was anything disturbed in there? I've got a fortune of ancient weaponry in there, and some unscrupulous Marine might take it into his head to steal part of it."

Roman shook her head. "We couldn't have touched anything if we'd wanted to; the _Durandal's_ Master Key didn't work on it, and I was reluctant to damage the ship by blowing the door in."

I smiled. "The key doesn't work precisely _because_ of my collection; I've got it scattered around the known universe, and my quarters aboard ship hold a large portion of it. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

----------------------------------

The next morning, I knelt before a sword rack mounted on the cabin wall. It held a surprising assortment of blades, including broadswords, rapiers, a pair of claymores, katanas, a cutlass, sabers, and a single scimitar. They were all blades I had taken from defeated Immortals. I had not gone in for headhunting much, but in four thousand years, you have a large number of people coming for _your_ head.

The sole weapon on the rack that was not a sword was a naginata, a traditional Japanese weapon that resembled a halberd. But my eyes were focused on a different blade: a broadsword, sheathed in an ornate wooden scabbard, with a jewel-encrusted hilt, a ruby set in the pommel, and intricate designs traced on the blade itself. It had once belonged to my brother, Sean, and I had taken it from his body after his death.

The sword had been ancient when it came into Sean's possession; I knew not how he had acquired it. But I did know something of its history, from other, now-dead Immortals I had met. It had been forged sometime in the first millennium AD, and it was said by some to be either the inspiration for the tale of Excalibur, the sword of King Arthur, or truly Excalibur itself. It was possible; magic of some form did exist, for on Earth there had been, in France, an enchanted spring that was said to have brought the great Duncan MacLeod back from insanity.

But whether it was Excalibur or not, I knew that it deserved better than to be wielded by my power-hungry brother, and throughout the ages I had sought a new, worthy owner of the blade. But for four millennia my search had been in vain. Until, perhaps, now...

I took the blade from its place, laid it carefully in a case, and left the room with it under my arm.

---------------------------------------

I was heading for the Dock; I though Shion might have gone to the Kukai Foundation, since we appeared to be in no immediate danger, and I wanted to talk to her.

But I never got there. A strange sensation filled my head, almost like an inaudible song... The I stiffened in sheer shock. _It can't be! The Song of Nephilim!?_

I rushed for the Bridge, knowing what the dreaded Song always attracted. Unless it was stopped, and soon, there would be Gnosis appearing very soon.

Jr. and MOMO were already there, and Shion arrived just behind me. "Large-scale gate-out!" a 100-series reported. "Repeat, large-scale gate-out! The U.M.N.'s geodesic structure is being forcibly replaced!"

I stared as the first of the Federation fleet vessels were destroyed by the Gnosis that were appearing. "Jr.! The Federation fleet!" MOMO yelled.

The Realians were continuing to report Gnosis gate-outs, many of them within various city sectors. "Where's KOS-MOS?" Shion asked Allen. "If we use the Hilbert Effect, it should by us some time."

The elevator rose again. "Shion, did you call for me?" KOS-MOS asked, stepping onto the Bridge.

Shion nodded. "KOS-MOS, are you ready?"

The android nodded. "Yes, I am ready."

"Activate Hilbert Effect!"

The visor slid into place. "Roger. Activating Hilbert Effect." The bright blue energy waves spread out from KOS-MOS' body, reaching far out into the system.

"That should keep them from materializing inside the colony itself," Shion said.

"Begin evacuating all civilians into the _Durandal,_" Shelley said. She turned to Jr. "If necessary, we may have to abandon the Foundation. Is this acceptable?"

Jr. sighed, then turned away. "All right. Give the orders."

"I'll help with the evacuation," MOMO volunteered.

"I'll go, too," chaos agreed.

Shion walked over to KOS-MOS, a strange expression on her face. I knew what she was thinking of: KOS-MOS, sometime in the future, facing U-DO, with the end result being the total destruction of the entire Miltian system, and a good amount of other areas, as well. She touched the android's shoulder. "KOS-MOS, we're counting on you."

"I am happy to be of service."

I walked over to Shion and held the sword case out to her. "Here, Shion. I'd like you to have this."

She took it. "What is it?" When I just smiled and shrugged, she looked at me suspiciously, then opened it, revealing the ornate blade. "Is this...? This is the sword your brother had, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I don't know if you know the legend of King Arthur or not, but some say that this blade is the Excalibur, from the stories." I nodded at it. "For four millennia, I've looked for the right person to have it. I realize you don't know how to use it, but I can teach you later. I just thought you might like it."

Shion carefully drew the blade from its scabbard. "It feels... powerful. There's something strange about it..."

"Excalibur is said to have been a magic blade. And before you tell me that magic doesn't exist, let me remind you about Ether. And there was a place on Earth, in a country called France, that held an enchanted spring, underground. I can tell you for sure that _that's_ not a myth or legend; I visited it once, myself. Kind of eerie, but it brought Duncan MacLeod back from a Dark Quickening; sometime I'll explain just what _that_ is."

"I see..." She smiled. "Thanks, Victor."

"Come on," chaos said then. "We have to hurry!"

----------------------------------------------

Our white-haired friend wasn't the only chaos around; it aptly described the evacuation efforts, as well. When we got off the transport shuttle from the _Durandal,_ we found hordes of people waiting to go aboard the massive ship. That was not our problem, however. Our task was to find several people who had been reported missing in City Sectors 26 and 27. That was also where the highest concentration of Gnosis had been detected.

"Why is it," I wondered aloud, "that we can't seem to go more than a day or two without disasters cropping up? I'd kill for a good night's sleep right now."

"Our lot in life, Victor," Tamara replied, brandishing her blade as we entered the besieged sectors. "We're Immortals; danger is a part of our lives."

"For _you_ guys, maybe," Jr. retorted. "But what about _us?_ We're only human."

"Not all of you," I corrected. "Ziggy's a cyborg, MOMO is a Realian, and KOS-MOS is an android." I decided not to mention just then that Jr. himself wasn't exactly human; the others, except for chaos, were still in the dark about that. For that matter, I suspected that chaos was something other than normal, as well. He'd looked sixteen for as long as I'd known him, and he'd also clearly known Nephilim. There was more to him than met the eye.

"Yeah, whatever," Jr. said absently as he aimed at a nearby Gnosis. A quick a shot from each pistol, and his target was down. "Okay, there are thirteen people reported missing. We'd better find them before the Gnosis do."

"Let's split up," Shion suggested. "Jr., you take Ziggy, MOMO, and Tamara to Sector 26. Victor, chaos, KOS-MOS, and I will search Sector 27."

"Logical," Ziggy agreed. "Let's go."

--------------------------------------------

I held my katana at the ready as we entered Sector 27; who knew what we might encounter in that Gnosis-infested place. "I just gotta wonder how I got into this mess," I complained to no one in particular. "Not to mention all the coincidences about. How is it that I just happened to be assigned to the KOS-MOS Project, which just happened to be aboard a ship that just happened to be attacked by Gnosis, then picked up by the _Elsa_, which just happened to be passing by, and finally drawn into strange events by this Nephilim girl, who just happens to tell us that we need to return to a planet that I just happen to have served on once? The universe just doesn't seem to work the way it used to."

"There are more things in heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy, Victor," Shion said. At my surprised glance, she smiled. "My brother has a complete collection of Shakespeare; I read over it once."

I shook my head. "The man would be astonished that his work had survived this long. I once met an Immortal who had known Shakespeare. According to him, old William just saw it as a way to make money." I grimaced. "Great man, great works, but I hate tragedies. I've had more than my fair share of real ones in four thousand years; I don't fancy reading fictional ones during the rare times that I can relax. To the undiscovered country..." I added, addressing a Gnosis I was in the process of slicing in half, "Death!"

During our search, we discovered people hiding in places that even I wouldn't have thought of, and I had centuries of infiltration training in various intelligence organizations. I suppose sheer terror makes you think of unlikely places.

But eventually, we tracked down everyone in Sector 27, and retreated to Sector 26 to regroup with Jr. and the others.

They weren't hard to find; they were standing near the sector's gate, looking at a large, nasty-looking Gnosis that blocked the path. It looked like a dinosaur skeleton with a few bizarre additions, including a spear. "Having a bit of trouble, guys?"

Jr. didn't even glance at us. "You could say that. We were just waiting for you guys to join us before we got rid of it."

I smiled fiercely and held Lady Vivamus in my powerful, bone-crushing prosthetic arm. "Then let us do so, eh?"

Before we could start after it, it seemed to copy itself, distributing its powers between itself and its image. KOS-MOS, of course, was unfazed, and charged at the one on the right. "Charging! R-Blade!"

I followed her lead, swinging my slender blade, as Shion and Jr. concentrated their fire on the left-hand opponent. Ziggy, chaos, MOMO, and Tamara held back; if they got too close, in this enclosed space they risked between hit with friendly fire. And if there was one thing I'd learned over the millennia, it was that friendly fire isn't.

"Take this! Spell Ray!" Miyuki's Monstrosity fired a beam of pure energy at the creature, doing a good amount of damage while Jr. lined up for his shot.

"Eat this! Moonlit Serenade!" He dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding the Gnosis' spear, then leapt into the air. "Mystic Nocturne!"

I spun around like a whirling dervish, trying to amputate a leg, and got knocked flying for my pains. For all my experience fighting people, the Gnosis were still a largely unknown quantity, proving to be quite the threat to me, as well. One good hit from their spears, and I'd be just as dead as anyone else. I preferred to avoid that fate, so I rolled to the side, avoiding another strike, and leapt back onto the offensive, weaving in the deadly dance known as swordplay.

MOMO, despite not being strong enough to fight up close, did contribute to the battle. "Mystic powers! Grant me a miracle!" Using another of her Ether abilities, the left-hand Gnosis was hit by what looked oddly like a pentagram. While it seemed to have a different purpose from the magic-summoning variety, the five-pointed star was something the Gnosis did not like.

Tamara dropped back, nursing a wound to her shoulder, and Ziggy moved to fill the gap. "Ready! Cyclone!"

For nearly an hour, the eight of us traded off, four of us fighting at a time, the other four resting, before both the Gnosis and its copy dropped to the ground and died.

--------------------------------------------

We wasted no time in returning to the launch pad; with the Gnosis in the colony itself gone, it was time to refocus on the big picture of the overall battle.

MOMO was still treating the wounded when we boarded the _Durandal's_ shuttle. "MOMO!" Shion called. "Hurry and get in!"

The young Realian shook her head. "This person's bleeding heavily! I have to treat the wounds!"

"All right! We'll come back for you soon!" The hatch closed on Shion's words.

"She'll be alright," I said from one of the seats. "100-series Realians, MOMO in particular, are built a lot more durable than they look. And she's hardly the type to get lost and confused."

Shion sighed and sat next to me. "I guess you're right. She just seems more... I don't know, more human than most Realians."

"I know what you mean. Most Realians that I've met, while they certainly have their own, distinct personalities, are somewhat similar to each other. But they're made from the same mold, as it were, whereas MOMO is a prototype, not a mass-production model."

"True... She just seems like a little girl..."

I shrugged. "She actually isn't much older than she looks. She was created during the Miltian Conflict, so she is only fourteen."

Shion looked at me. "Did you have any problems like that when you were her age?"

I glanced at the deck. "When I was fourteen," I said softly, "I'd already been on my own for two years. My parents died in a robbery in 2002 AD, in New York."

She touched my arm. "I'm sorry, Victor. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"Don't worry about it. I've been without a family for four millennia; I've come to terms with it." I stared into space. "Immortals travel the lonely road; few mortals, when they know the truth, are willing to remain near an Immortal. We can't age, we're infertile, and danger is an ever-present part of our lives. Sometimes it's not healthy to be around us, given the number of Immortals out there who can and will use an Immortal's mortal friends as hostages, or kill them outright to torment their target."

Shion rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm willing to take the risk."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks."

------------------------------

Shortly after arriving back aboard the _Durandal, _Shion became worried about MOMO, so we headed back to the Foundation to pick her up.

But she wasn't there, either. It was possible that we'd missed her along the way, however, and we returned to the _Durandal_ once more.

We ran into Allen in the Residential area. "Allen!" Shion called.

"Have you seen MOMO?" Ziggy asked.

Allen shook his head. "No. She's not back yet? I thought she was with you."

"She stayed behind to treat the wounded," Ziggy explained, "but she wasn't there when we returned. We though she might have come back on her own."

Jr. swore. "Where is she?" He turned to Ziggy. "I'll have our 100-series start searching. They shouldn't have any trouble, being the same model and all."

Ziggy nodded. "Thanks." He glanced around. "We'd better get back to the Bridge."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

---------------------------------------

Once on the Bridge, we were able to see that the Federation fleet was still taking a beating from the Gnosis. Unfortunately for us, they seemed to have some dangerous ideas about who was causing the problem. "The Federation fleet is surrounding us again!" came the report from a 100-series.

"Ohh, what are they doing now?" Shion demanded.

"I think I know," Shelley said quietly. "Look at the pattern of Gnosis gate-outs. It's mostly near the center of the Foundation."

I caught the echoes of communication between Gaignun and Jr. then; I couldn't listen in, but as an Immortal I was sensitive enough to notice when it was occurring.

Then Shion put a hand to her ear. "Hey, do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Allen asked.

"I'm not sure... It sounds kind of like... a song?"

I glanced at her sharply. _She hears it? How's that possible?_

"Shion," Jr. said. "This is the Song of Nephilim that we've been hearing."

Shion frowned. "The Song of Nephilim? What's that?"

"The single worst creation that resulted from Joachim Mizrahi's research. It was the Song that destroyed Miltia, and summoned the Gnosis. We've got to stop it before everything goes out of control!"

----------------------------------------

Not long after, it was clear that the Federation fleet was about to open fire on the Foundation. But before they could, a large group of Gnosis was suddenly wiped out. "What in space!?" I demanded.

A huge ship was dropping out of hyperspace near the Foundation, and ripping into the Gnosis at the same time. "The _Dammerung_?" Shion whispered.

Indeed it was. The massive ship, as larger than some entire planets, dwarfed the Kukai Foundation. And it was not alone. A transmission came over the comm. "Status check. _Woglinde II, Wellgunde, _and_ Flosshilde_, ready."

Eyes wide with surprise, I watched as the four vessels fired weapons whose emissions resembled sonic waves. The results were devastating: any Gnosis caught in the massive blast simply disintegrated, much as the Gnosis caught in KOS-MOS' bizarre attack near the Cathedral Ship had.

"The Rhine Maiden," Shion murmured. "So she's fully operational."

I knew the weapon she referred to; an anti-Gnosis cannon that had still been under development when we left headquarters. It had been intended for the original _Woglinde, _as well, but the planetary disappearance had forced the ship to leave port with only twenty percent of its systems operational. The Rhine Maiden and the 100-series Realians that had also been intended for the ship constituted most of the eighty percent still incomplete.

"Chief!" The voice came out of thin air, then a comm screen appeared over the deck. It was Miyuki.

"Miyuki?" Shion asked. "Where are you calling in from?"

Miyuki didn't catch the question; she was, as usual, bubbling over with enthusiasm. "Did you see the Rhine Maiden? I'm _so_ glad I requested that transfer to Second Division. If I hadn't, I never would have seen this beauty in action."

Shion blinked. "Second Division...? Miyuki, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later," Miyuki replied. "Is KOS-MOS there with you?"

"Yes, but..."

"Okay, I'll send it over then." Miyuki tapped a few keys on her terminal, and a case materialized on the deck of the _Durandal's_ bridge.

Shion opened it. "Miyuki, what is this...?"

"There's some kind of energy field nearby," Miyuki explained obliquely. "And whatever it is, it's definitely man-made. We figure that if we link the _Dammerung's_ mainframe with KOS-MOS' D.S.S.S. sensor, we'll be able to locate it. It's using some kind of cloaking field, but there should be a few wrinkles in the surrounding space. If we can tear those open, we should be able to find out what we're dealing with."

"Is that why you sent me this PT cartridge?" Shion asked. She stared at Miyuki's image. "I mean... Do you have any idea what this thing is!?"

"Of course!" Miyuki replied instantly. Then she looked sheepish. "Or so I'd like to claim, but actually I just transferred in, so I'm not really sure."

Shion sighed; sometimes Miyuki just didn't think quite enough about what she did. "Look, Miyuki, this cartridge is a weapon. It sets off a phase-transfer that destroys everything in the area. It may be localized, but you could destroy an entire star with this thing if you wanted to." She stared up at Miyuki's image. "You'd have to be insane to use this thing in a populated area!"

"Shion," KOS-MOS said.

"What, KOS-MOS?"

"By limiting the phase-transfer mass, I can prevent it from impacting either the Kukai Foundation or the Federation fleet."

Shion turned to her. "You can do that?"

The android nodded. "Yes. This is one of my many functions."

_Hmm. For someone who claims to be "merely a weapon",_ I thought, _KOS-MOS seems to be quite adept at sarcasm. Interesting._

"Any sign of MOMO yet?" Ziggy asked.

"Negative," a 100-series replied. "We're still scanning, but we haven't located her yet."

Ziggy turned to Shion. "We've got to make a decision, Shion. We can't keep this up much longer."

"Even the Rhine Maiden has a limitation to how much she can fire," Miyuki agreed. "We've got to do something before the Gnosis overwhelm us!"

Shion sighed. "All right. Let's see what we can do."

--------------------------------------

A little later, KOS-MOS floated out in space, heading for the optimal scanning and firing point. "Remember, KOS-MOS," Shion said. "Be careful not to hit the Foundation or the Federation fleet."

"Roger." KOS-MOS reported making the necessary adjustments. "Loading cartridge."

Out in the void, I saw KOS-MOS load the PT cartridge into her pistol. The weapon, which used space-compression technology, immediately grew much larger. "Bypass between mainframe and D.S.S.S. secured," Miyuki said.

"Distortion detected near the U.M.N. column," KOS-MOS reported shortly. "It is currently emitting a weak column pulse."

"And your field of fire?"

"Field of fire clear. Ready to fire."

Shion turned to Shelley. "Shelley, are the anti-electromagnetic shields ready?"

"Preparations complete," Shelley confirmed. "You may fire when ready."

"All right." Shion took a deep breath. "KOS-MOS, fire the Phase-Transfer Cannon!"

Visible only through magnification, the phase-transfer cannon was nonetheless impressive. The blue cannon shot flashed through space to the location of the spatial distortion.

The blast disappeared for a moment, and then the entire area lit up. A strange structure resembling a narrow, upside-down pyramid flickered into existence, exactly where the scan had said it should be.

-----------------------------------------

"I knew it," Gaignun said. "The Song of Nephilim."

"It's exactly the same," Jr. said softly. "Nothing's changed at all."

"The Song of Nephilim," Shion repeated softly. "Dr. Mizrahi's... Miltia's..."

I clenched my fist, staring at the construct floating there in space. "That disappeared at the end of the Miltian Conflict," I said through gritted teeth. "At the time, I assumed that it had been quietly disposed of in the Abyss, lest any other worlds suffered Miltia's fate. Who brought it back...?"

Abruptly, Jr. stiffened. "MOMO!" he cried. "MOMO's inside that thing!"

"Are you sure?" Ziggy asked.

"Scanners!" Mary ordered.

"100-series prototype MOMO, tracked and located! She's in the center of the distortion caused by the phase transfer!"

Jr. cursed, slamming his fists into the console. "It's him! Albedo! I felt his presence, the moment I heard MOMO's voice."

"I see," Gaignun said calmly, though I could feel the barely-restrained fury he was feeling. "That explains what that unsettling feeling was about."

"Albedo?" Allen asked. "Who's that?"

"My dark half," Jr. whispered. "The part I've tried to hide away."

"Dark half...?"

I strode to the front of the deck and snarled wordlessly. "That bastard! That bloody bastard should have died fourteen years ago!" I jerked my head around to look at Jr. "Kid, whatever you're planning, count me in. I'll see that piece of slime wasted if it's the last thing I do."

He wasn't paying any attention to me, however. Ziggy had just requested the use of a shuttle, and Jr. moved to stop him. "Where do you think _you're_ going!? _I'm_ going to save MOMO, no matter what!"

Ziggy looked down at him. "Don't bother."

Jr.'s eyes widened in shock and fury. "What did you say!?"

"When someone close to you is in danger, you lose your objectivity. If you let your emotions take over, all is lost." Ziggy hesitated. "I've... seen it happen too often," he finished softly.

"Listen to the 'old man', Jr.," I said quietly. "Or if you won't listen to him, listen to me. I've lost people close to me in situations like this. Five hundred years ago, on Tessadora, I hesitated when a close friend was in danger. If I'd pulled the trigger, she _might_ have died. But I flinched, and thereby _ensured_ her death. Don't make the same mistake I did." I didn't go into detail. I mentioned neither how close the woman had been to me, nor the fact that it was James MacPherson who had killed her.

"Do you think you can keep your head straight when you confront him?" Ziggy continued. "If you can honestly say yes, that's all I have to say. But if you can't..."

Jr. looked away. "You're really something, you know that?" he said, anger and grudging respect coloring his tone. "So tell me. How do I become cold and detached like you?"

"Only allow yourself to think in terms of numbers, and battle strategy. Don't allow yourself to think of the danger the people are in, even when it seems cruel not to. That's what I've learned these past hundred years."

Jr. turned away. "The day numbers and battle strategies replace people, it'll be game over, cyborg," he said cynically.

I grabbed him by the shoulder, being careful to use my flesh-and-blood arm (in my current fury, I didn't trust myself to properly restrain my strength), and spun him around. "Listen to me, Jr.," I hissed. "Get your head on tight, and try to remember that MOMO's life isn't the only one at stake. If you let Albedo get to you again, it could cost a lot more lives than hers. Now calm the blazes down or I'll leave you behind and do the job myself."

He didn't answer, just walked off. Gaignun chose that moment to interrupt. "There are too many Gnosis; we can't move the Foundation any closer, and the _Durandal's_ landing shuttle doesn't have the range."

"What about the _Elsa_?" Jr. asked. "Is she operational?"

"Yes," Shelley answered. "I just checked their status. Shall I relay a message to Captain Matthews?"

"Yeah, go ahead." He turned. "chaos, old man, let's go!"

"Wait!" Shion said. "Let us come with you!"

Jr. glanced at her. "No, it's too dangerous."

Tamara walked over to him. "Jr., we're going. You three can't handle this by yourselves. And besides..." She glanced out the viewport to where the Song of Nephilim hung. "I think there may be an Immortal over there. Victor and I need to be there, and I don't think Shion is going to let him go without her. And if Shion goes, KOS-MOS and Allen go. Get the picture?"

He sighed. "All right."

I sighed in relief; convincing my gunslinger friend that he needed help could be more difficult than cooling off a star. "All right, then. If we're going to do this, we need to be properly equipped. Get me a channel to the _Dammerung_." When Miyuki's image appeared over the deck once more, I turned to address her. "Miyuki, before I left for the _Woglinde_ I had Second Division start working on a project for me, project name Silver Rose. Is it complete?"

She tapped a command into her panel. "Yeah, Victor. Want me to send it over?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Transfer it to the _Elsa_; I'll take care of it there." I looked back at the others. "We do have one trump card."

"What, Victor?" Shion asked.

"Albedo doesn't know I'm still alive."

----------------------------------

Once aboard the _Elsa_ once more, I checked my equipment. The Silver Rose was a suit of stylized battle armor, similar to that worn by the knights of ancient times. Silver and black, with scaled silver gauntlets and a silver rose motif on the chest plate. On the back was a set of brackets for Lady Vivamus' scabbard, and there was a thigh holster for my USP. Also included was a powerful laser cannon built into the left arm, in case I encountered anything heavily armored.

When I had first dreamed up the project, it had been nothing more than a precaution, the product of a professional paranoid. Now, however, it was perfect for a showdown with a deranged Life-Recycling Variant.

Tamara was now wearing traditional Samurai armor, made from modern alloys. Thrust through her belt was her katana, along with a matching shorter sword, the wakizashi. It was the companion sword, carried everywhere (unlike the katana, which was strictly outdoor, as well as being limited by law to the samurai caste), and was also used for seppuku.

Master Shinmen Musashi No Kami Fujiwara No Genshin, more commonly known as Miyamoto Musashi, in his book Go Rin No Sho, known to English speakers as A Book of Five Rings, advised using both the katana and the wakizashi simultaneously, despite the fact that the Samurai katana was normally a two-handed weapon. It was quite practical, once you got used to it, but I did not then know if Tamara had studied that particular fighting style. In any case, though, the companion sword would be very useful in a ship-board battle.

I settled my helmet on my head, then turned to Shion. "Are we ready?"

"Looks like it." She turned to the captain. "We're ready, Captain."

"Awright, Tony, lift off!" Matthews ordered. I heard him muttering under his breath. "Man, why am I stuck doing this? You'd better fork over a lot of hazard pay for this one."

-----------------------------------

The _Elsa_ slipped unnoticed past the battling ships and Gnosis. It appeared that the flight there would be smooth, at least.

When we neared it, Hammer made a report. "Captain, it looks like there's a hatch where we can dock."

"Alright. Tony, take us in."

"Roger," Tony replied. "Going and approaching the-"

"Wait!" Shion said suddenly. She leaned forward. "Tony, can you show me the top?"

Tony turned in his seat. "What? You want me to go around the top!?"

"Please! Just circle around the top!"

He looked at her for a moment, then shrugged. "Alright. But once around is all you're getting. Who knows what might be up there."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

As the ship's flight path brought the Song's dorsal surface into view, Shion nodded slowly. "That's it," she said, so quietly I wasn't sure she even knew she was speaking. "That's... the place I saw, from the hospital window..."

_Hospital?_ I wondered. _Oh, that's right. She must mean the Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility, the one that Nephilim showed us as Shion's memory. Interesting... Could the Song of Nephilim have had anything to do with Shion's mother's mental illness?_

------------------------------------

I should have been suspicious when we found MOMO just past the airlock. But I wasn't. The fact that no one else was around should have tipped me off, and it didn't.

Because of this, we nearly lost everything, not long after.

"MOMO!" Jr. cried, running to her. "MOMO! MOMO!"

She just lay there, motionless. Then she looked up at Jr., eyes empty. "Don't tell me... we're too late?" Jr. whispered. Then he stood, cursing Albedo once again. "He's taken her consciousness!" He looked down at her again. "Don't worry, MOMO! I'll make you whole again!"

Shion knelt next to the Realian. "Jr., what happened to MOMO?"

"That bastard's gone and reversed the spiritual link!"

Ziggy frowned. "'Reversed the spiritual link'?"

Jr. visibly calmed himself. "It's the opposite of what Gaignun and I do when we communicate telepathically. By taking hold of someone's consciousness, you can dive deep into their mind, dragging out whatever memories you feel like taking!"

"What!?" Shion drew back in surprise and outrage. "Then, MOMO's mind is-"

"It's best if you guys go back now," Jr. said. "I'll go on by myself."

"Jr., wait!" chaos said. "You can't-"

Jr. shook his head. "Sorry, but this is between me and him."

Then MOMO stood walked over to him. "You... want to come with me?" Jr. said.

MOMO nodded.

I should have known something was wrong then, but I didn't.

"I'm going, too" Shion announced.

"Shion..."

"If what you said is true, then this thing is responsible for the destruction of my homeworld. I have a stake in this, too."

I stiffened abruptly, and my gaze met Tamara's. That feeling... "Jr. I have to go with you. There's an Immortal somewhere aboard the Song."

"Victor, are you sure?" Shion asked.

"No doubt about it," I said firmly. "And given where we are, it can only be my old nemesis." I looked at Tamara again. "Tamara, if it is MacPherson, leave him to me, alright? I've been fighting him for nearly four thousand years. It's time to end it, and it's my fight, not yours."

"I know, Victor." She smiled. "Just make sure you kick his tail, eh?"

"No worries."

------------------------------

There isn't much to say about the journey through the Song of Nephilim itself; it was merely large, confusing, and filled with enemies, ranging from mechanicals to Realians and Gnosis, as well as some eerie things that seemed to be mere byproducts of scientific experimentation. All in all, it was not a fun trip. The bloody puzzles didn't help, either.

But eventually, we fought our way to the central tower. Inside were two figures that I recognized. Albedo, and... MOMO?

"Albedo," Jr. growled. _"Youu..."_

Albedo laughed. "Please spare me from any trite lines like 'You're still alive?' Life and death are but empty words lacking any power over me." He looked down at the MOMO he held. "By the way, Rubedo, did you ever bother telling the girl? Does she know that we're monsters, bother you and I?"

Jr. stared in confusion. "MOMO!?"

At that moment, the "MOMO" that was with us reached up behind him and grabbed him by the throat. "MOMO?" he gasped.

"MOMO!?" Shion cried.

"That's not her," Ziggy said.

"I want the me... that's inside you," the fake MOMO said, tightening her grip.

"Freed from the bonds of flesh," Albedo explained obliquely, "a pure consciousness has no true form."

Jr. struggled, then spread his arms. "Get off me!" A red dome appeared around him, blasting the ersatz MOMO, now revealed to be one of the Kirschwassers that followed Albedo, into the wall behind us.

I looked at him in concern. _Careful, Jr. You keep that up, and you'll play right into his hand._

"Let her go, Albedo," Jr. snarled, "or else I'll..." He drew one of his guns in a flash, aiming it straight at Albedo.

"You mean you'll do something... if I do this?" Albedo held his hand over MOMO's body, and a strange glow formed.

"You-" Jr. fired, blowing Albedo's right arm off completely. His left followed it immediately; I'd drawn my own gun and triggered a shot.

The freak laughed insanely. "Is that the best you can do, Rubedo?" He shook his head. "Rubedo... so cruel. Yet the girl clings to you so dearly. Isn't it pitiful?"

"Shut up!" Jr. ordered. "I don't need some freak contaminated by U-DO to tell me..."

"Jr.!?"

Albedo laughed again. "Contaminated? Not quite. More like... evolved. The waves that inundated my body are now a part of me. I've reached a high stage of existence compared to you incomplete mortals. I am the alpha and the omega of perfect consciousness!"

Snarling with rage, Jr. fired again, this time taking off Albedo's head. I didn't relax my guard, however. I knew what was coming next, having fought the U.R.T.V. before.

As I expected, his head was back a moment later, and the maniac simply laughed again. "Is that nanotechnology?" Ziggy asked.

Shion shook her head. "No, nanotechnology doesn't work anywhere near that fast. And besides, not even the research laboratories have models with head-regenerating capabilities yet."

"He's a U.R.T.V.," chaos said. "Just like Jr."

"What?"

_Guess there's no more point in hiding that,_ I thought. "U.R.T.V.s. They were created for the express purpose of eradicating U-DO."

"U-DO!"

"I've fought him before," I added. "I thought he was dead, and I gather he hasn't realized just who I am yet. Not surprising; even if he saw my face, he might not make the connection, since he put a rifle bullet through my heart fourteen years ago."

Jr. was still arguing with Albedo, even as the monster was continuing his invasion of MOMO's mind. "I don't care what you have to say! Just give her back!"

"I don't think so. I'll just take what I want to proceed with my plans."

Jr.'s hands shook. "S-stop it..."

"One more layer... Just one more layer, and I'll have everything inside of her..."

"Nooooo!!!" Jr. screamed, and for a moment everything froze. In that timeless moment, I recalled that while Albedo was able to regenerate limbs, Jr. was able to control time itself.

Then the moment ended, and Albedo was blown backwards off his little throne, dropping MOMO in the process. Jr. ran over to her. "MOMO!"

After a moment, Albedo rose from where he had fallen, laughing even more maniacally than before. "I see..." he said. "It all makes sense now!" He broke up laughing again.

Then an enormous mech appeared behind him, and jumped to the top. "But for now, Rubedo, why don't we share a moment together? Our time has arrived!"

"This is not good," I muttered. "Tamara, you might want to hang back. I don't think blades are going to do much good here." I raised my left arm, the one with the laser cannon. "This time, Albedo, you're not gonna get away with this!"

At that moment, however, I felt the Buzz. "Victor, behind you!" Tamara called. "It's him!"

I spun around, and there he was. For the first time since the incident two years previously, I was face-to-face with my nemesis, James MacPherson. He was wearing a kilt, and carried an enormous sword in his right hand. The claymore he held was easily more than a meter long, so big I'd have had trouble lifting it with my flesh-and-blood hand. "So, Victor, we meet again at last."

I nodded. "Indeed, James. But this time, the outcome will be very different."

The Scotsman smiled. "Aye, tha' i' will," he said in a thick Scottish accent. "I see ye've a new arm, too."

"Let's cut to the chase, James. I know why you're here." I turned back to the others for moment; they had already begun their battle. "You'll have to take him down yourselves, guys! I'm going to be a little busy." I faced MacPherson again.

"In the end," he began.

"There can be only one." I finished, and attacked. I had to rely on parrying, rather than blocking, as his blade was heavy enough to snap a katana if he hit it hard enough. But I had the advantage in speed, with a much lighter weapon. I recovered from strikes twice as fast as he did.

Nevertheless, he had the advantage in both strength and reach, with his long, heavy blade. He kept me on the defensive, trying first for a head cut, then a disemboweling strike. I dodged and parried then, but he kept on coming, like a berserker. He also had about five hundred years on me, which lent him more experience.

I resumed the offensive when MacPherson overextended a thrust, throwing him off balance. I took advantage of the opening by jumping on his back, using it as a springboard, and slicing him as I leapt. "You can't win, James! I'm just too good."

"Oh, really?" With a speed at odds with his bulk, the big Scot spun around behind me, then kicked me in the back, knocking me to the ground.

As I tried desperately to recover my breath, I felt the cold steel of MacPherson's claymore come to rest on my neck. "You overestimated yourself, Victor," he said. "And now the time has come for you to die."

"Kill him, and you're next," Tamara said coldly from behind him.

He laughed. "You know the rules, lass. You can't interfere."

"No, but I can certainly kill you while you're still recovering from the Quickening," she replied conversationally.

This gave him pause, then he chuckled. "Ah, but he'll still be dead. Perhaps if you drop your sword, I'll let him go for now."

_Cheap ploy, James,_ I thought. _ But she might go for it. So I guess it's time for me to make my move._ Taking advantage of his distraction, I rolled away from his blade, then brought mine sweeping backwards... where it connected with his left arm.

MacPherson screamed as his arm dropped to the floor. Clutching his stump, he lurched away, heading for the door. "Another time, Victor!" he gasped. Then he was gone.

As I turned back to the fight, I saw that Albedo's mech had been thoroughly trashed, and Albedo himself was exiting. For the first time, he looked straight at me. "Who are you?" he asked. "Your aura seems familiar..."

I smiled, then lifted my helmet visor. "Remember me, bastard?"

For once even Albedo seemed startled. "Impossible! I killed you fourteen years ago!"

I lifted my blade. "You didn't do a good enough job, Albedo. Of course, I won't tell you what _would_ be a good enough job, but suffice it to say that I am immortal."

"We'll see about that." A dark aura, strongly resembling what Jr. had earlier used on the Kirschwasser, surrounded him, and a bolt of dark energy flashed from it, blowing off my prosthetic arm. "I see even you can be hurt, Corvin. Perhaps you should refrain from such statements in- What!?"

He broke off, seeing my arm quickly grow back. "You're... Not the only one who can regenerate, Albedo," I said with a pained grin. "It's called nanotechnology. The arm you just blew off hasn't been bound by the rules of flesh and blood for two years."

"Perhaps we should see what happens if I vaporize you, then," Albedo said, raising the power of the dark energy around him.

Jr. stood before him then. "Don't get cocky!" He raised his own red aura once more, blocking Albedo's. It seemed even stronger than before.

"You're almost back to your old self, Rubedo," Albedo said. "Just a little more... Just a little more, and your dreams will be fulfilled!"

"Jr., don't!" I shouted. "You know what will happen if-"

"What's the matter, Rubedo?" Albedo mocked. "You were much stronger than this back then." He laughed. "Come on! Come on, come on, come on!"

Jr. screamed, and chaos stepped forward. "Jr., no, don't do it! Don't play into his hand, or you'll-"

I was dimly aware that MOMO had regained consciousness and crawled to the Kirschwasser. I didn't realize she had moved again, though, until the powers Jr. and Albedo were calling on began to fade. MOMO was standing between them, emanating her own power. "You've... taken so much from me..." she said. "But... I received something of you, as well. A part of you, now exists within me. So now..."

"'So now'?" Albedo mocked. "Is that why you're doing this?" he continued, laughing.

"My sisters..." she went on, ignoring him. "They all loved something they saw in you. Even after everything you did to them, they still believed in you. How could you desecrate their lives!?"

"Desecrate? Your sisters?" The madman laughed again. "Look around you. Who is the flower that blooms from all these corpses? It's you, ma peche. Everything is proceeding just as Joachim Mizrahi, your dear Daddy, wanted it to."

MOMO's light faded as well. "Daddy...?"

Jr. had a gun out once more. "Shut up, Albedo! Don't say anything more, or you'll-"

"Pay for this!" I turned in surprise; the shout had come from Shion. "Those girls weren't toys for you to play with! They had their own lives, their own-"

"Still spouting that self-righteous nonsense?" The voice came from above us, and blue-robed man with a beaked mask coalesced out of light.

"The new guy?" Albedo said.

"Stop wasting time," the new arrival said. "Get on with the mission."

Albedo gazed at him for a moment, then turned back toward his mech. "Give him this message: it belongs to me." Shortly thereafter, he was gone.

"Why don't you do me a favor and let him go for now," the blue-robed figure said. "I'll keep you entertained for now."

"Who... are you?" Shion asked. She seemed to be trying to remember something; so was I, for that matter. His voice sounded familiar.

"Who? Does it matter? Or do you feel the need to address me by a label?"

Jr. rose up in front of him. "Get outta the way," he hissed.

"What was that?" the man asked, sounding amused.

"I said get outta my way!" Jr. shouted.

"Then why don't you make me move? Shouldn't be too hard for a U.R.T.V., now should it?"

"You got _that_ right!" Jr. leveled his pistols, just as the blue-robed enemy's form altered, transforming into something tall, thin, and bizarre.

"Not to mention seven others to back him up," I agreed. "Especially when two of them are Immortals!" Sliding my katana smoothly back into its scabbard, I lifted my left arm, bracing it with my newly regenerated right. "Say your prayers, buddy, 'cause you're in for a world of hurt!" I triggered the laser cannon attached to the left arm of my armor, and was rewarded with a large energy blast which briefly obscured my target. When the flash faded, my eyes widened slightly. "Uh oh." The thing was almost untouched. "Guess it's blade time. I don't think much else will do any good."

"Take this! Lunar Blade!" Using Miyuki's Monstrosity, Shion swept into a complex attack that knocked the creature backward for a moment, off balance.

"Ready!" Ziggy moved forward. "Cyclone!"

Lightning Blast. The thing's attack sent me sprawling, writhing on the floor as electricity coursed through my body. Apparently, the reconstruction of my artificial arm hadn't been quite perfect, as there were no surge protectors in it. The electrical blast had easily entered my body through the arm, and now I was paying the price.

After my shaking was reduced to mere twitching, I carefully sat up. Our enemy had changed once more, this time into some kind of flyer. It was also attempting to dive-bomb Shion.

I disabused it of the notion by putting a pair of .45 slugs into his body, knocking it off course. This had a secondary benefit, in that the creature slammed into the floor with bone-jarring force. "That's what you get for nearly electrocuting me!"

Eternal Storm.

_Not this time, freak,_ I thought, and leapt into the air to meet it, blade flashing in a deadly arc. "Diiiieeee!"

After we collided, the man resumed his ordinary form. "It's no use. The rules by which we are governed are just too different." He glanced to where Albedo had been. "It appears that our friend has already left. It's time for me to make _my_ exit."

"Wait!" Shion called out. The man paused. "Why did you come here!? What are you trying to accomplish!?"

He glanced back. "You wanna know? The come to that time, that place. You know what I mean." He began to glow. "I'll be seeing you, Shion." And he was gone.

---------------------------------

"Are you all right?" Shion asked Jr. a little later.

"Y-yeah." He sounded shaken. "Who was that, anyway? He had an aura of incredible power."

"I think I know," I said slowly. "And you're not gonna like it."

Ziggy turned. "Who?"

"First Lieutenant Virgil," I said quietly.

Shion looked at me in shock. "But he died aboard the _Woglinde_!"

"I can't explain it. But that was definitely his voice. No mistake. And he knew you, Shion. There can be no doubt of that."

KOS-MOS interrupted. "The Song of Nephilim has ceased all functions. The Rhine Maiden is dealing with the remaining Gnosis. We should return to the _Durandal._"

"She's right," I said wearily. "Let's go home."

-------------------------

Author's note: Without doubt the longest chapter yet. I was originally intending to have this as two separate chapters, but I realized midway through that it would be very short if I just included the battle with the Gnosis aboard the Foundation.

It also included what tends to be the most difficult boss battle in the game for me. Ordinarily, I'd cream an enemy such as Virgil, but my copy of Xenosaga has an interesting glitch: if I try to use healing magic during the second form, the whole game freezes. It took me a half-dozen tries before I worked out a battle strategy to compensate. I'd be interested to know if this just afflicts anyone else; I'd dismiss it as disc damage, except that it happens every time, in the same manner.

I finally introduced MacPherson; naturally, this won't be the last that is seen of him. I'll probably include another duel or two besides him, as well.

That should about cover things for this chapter; thanks for the reviews, and please let me know what you think of it. Solid Shark


	9. Chapter 9: The Phantoms of Miltia

I don't own anything except Victor Corvin, James MacPherson, and Tamara Klein

-----------------------------

After our inconclusive battle with the somehow-alive Virgil, we returned to the Kukai Foundation, whose main cannon would be best suited for annihilating the Song of Nephilim.

"That man..." MOMO said. "He said he was looking for the key inside me." She looked at the deck. "He... probably..."

Jr. touched her face. "It's not your fault." He nodded toward the Song. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes... My sisters would want this."

Jr. stared out at the menacing object. "Hey, chaos... Do you think this will finally put the Kirschwassers to rest?"

chaos nodded. "Their thoughts exist within MOMO now. Their dream... finally came true."

"Yeah..." Jr. walked up toward the firing station. "Maybe... that's what Albedo wanted... It's... it's because I couldn't..."

"Little Master?" Shelley prompted quietly.

"Yeah... Go ahead."

"Main cannon ready to fire. Target: the Song of Nephilim."

I stood off to one side with Shion, watching. I still wore my armor, though I had removed the helmet, for I was not yet convinced that the danger was past. "This is it," I said quietly. "One of the last phantoms of the Miltian Conflict will finally be destroyed..."

Shion looked at me. "By the way, Victor, you mentioned the 'Abyss' before we left for the Song. What is it?"

I shuddered. "A pair of black holes that mysteriously appeared in the Miltian system at the end of the Conflict. Theoretically, at least, most of the really dangerous remnants of the war were disposed of in it. But I'm no longer certain that this is the case. I had thought the Song of Nephilim was dropped in, too, and then Albedo decided to use it on us. Just be glad it wasn't operating at full strength; the Miltian Conflict ended up a lot worse than it should have been because the Song drives Realians insane... U.R.T.V.s, too, for that matter. That's what sowed the seeds of madness in Albedo; contact with U-DO drove him over the edge."

The Foundations cannons fired then, arcing out to vaporize the Song of Nephilim. But before they hit, a surprising thing happened: the beams bent away from their target, dispersing harmlessly into space.

Jr. gasped. "What the-"

"The Gnosis!" MOMO cried. "The remaining Gnosis! They're being-"

The Gnosis that had yet to be destroyed by the Rhine Maiden were being dragged into the Song, as though drawn in by some irresistible force.

Somehow, I was not surprised to hear a cackling voice over the comm. "I wanted to have some more fun, so I dropped by for a visit," Albedo said, laughing.

"Albedo!" Jr. shouted in rage. "Just let me at you! It's time for you and me to settle this!"

"Now, now, cool your jets. Save the emotional outburst until you've seen my entire performance.": Albedo's mech generated a blast of flame, causing explosions in a line some distance across. And then something materialized beneath the Song, a disc-shaped station.

I swore vilely as I recognized it, and dimly noticed that exclamations were coming in over the comm, from various members of the Contact Subcommittee and Representative Helmer. "You bastard!" I shouted. "How the blazes did you get hold of _that_ abomination!?"

"Impossible!" Helmer breathed.

Dr. Juli Mizrahi echoed him. "That was supposed to be destroyed!"

"Proto... Merkabah..." MOMO said.

"Proto Merkabah...?" Shion repeated.

"The place... where I was born..."

"Impressive, isn't it?" Albedo said, laughing.

For once, Jr. ignored him. "This is where you were born, MOMO?"

She nodded. "Yes. Daddy gathered together the data he needed to create me on Miltia, then sent it to Proto Merkabah."

"So that place was built for the purpose of creating you?"

"That wasn't its original purpose," Dr. Mizrahi said. "It was created to discover the true nature of the universe... The role we ourselves were meant to have. But then he took it, and-"

"That's exactly why we dropped it into the Abyss after we recovered the 100-series!" another Subcommittee member broke in. "How is it that it has returned again!?"

"I don't know," she replied. "But the Original is still on Miltia. With only Proto Merkabah, he can't..."

The massive installation was now firing beams at the Gnosis, beams that I found all two familiar. The snared the inimical life forms, pulling them in. "That light..." Shion murmured. "It's just like when KOS-MOS..."

I nodded. "Yeah. Proto Merkabah has that technology. That's what I was referring to, when I said that the only thing I knew of that could do that no longer existed." I grimaced. "Silly me."

"Jr., the Federation ships!" MOMO cried.

Proto Merkabah had abruptly rotated in space, pointing the cannon mounted at its base at the Federation fleet. It took only a moment for it to charge, and then it fired.

My eyes smoldered with rage as enormous blast ripped into the Federation ships. It was so huge that it wiped out the entire fleet in seconds, simply disintegrating them.

"Well, well," Albedo said. "What do you think of my new toy?" He laughed. "And that was using only the minute amount of energy remaining in this thing."

"How do you know all that!?" Jr. demanded.

"It was ma peche," he explained, oblivious to MOMO's look of shame. "When I linked with her consciousness, I found out how to use this thing." Laughing, he appeared to consider for a moment. "Hmm, I wonder what I should destroy next?" Then his expression brightened. "I know! My next target will be..."

Proto Merkabah turned once more. "Proto Merkabah is changing direction! It's targeting the capital of Second Miltia!" a 100-series exclaimed.

"What!?" Shion shouted.

Albedo chuckled. "Those 100-series are sharp, aren't they?" He noticed Jr. trembling as he gripped a control panel. "You're looking a little pale there, Rubedo. Scared, are you?" He burst into laughter again. "Maybe I should turn you all into pillars of salt. That's not a bad idea!"

I shook with fury. _Did you pull that out of a hat, Albedo, or have you been reading Genesis recently? Pillars of salt, indeed. This isn't Sodom and Gomorrah, and we're not Lot's wife. Knock off the melodrama, buddy._

The maniac was still laughing. "Red will become white!"

"Don't mock us, you bastard!" Jr. screamed.

"How long do you think it will take to charge?" Albedo wondered aloud. "Five minutes? Or perhaps ten?" He smiled. "I'll be waiting for you, Rubedo." And his image winked out.

-----------------------------

Later, Dr. Juli Mizrahi's image hung where Albedo's had been. "The target is an old manufacturing facility that was abandoned long before it was completed. Among the data I sent to you earlier is a map showing the most direct route to the core. There's a series of maintenance tunnels leading there. The reactor is located at the nexus where they all meet."

"So all we have to do is take out that reactor, right?" Jr. asked.

Dr. Mizrahi nodded. "Yes. That's shut down Proto Merkabah completely." She looked at us seriously. "I ask you, for the safety of the galaxy, and as a member of the human race, to destroy that abominable machine, one and for all."

"Leave it to us, Juli," I said; I'd known her for fourteen years, so I was on a first-name basis with her. "Besides, I have my own score to settle. That freaky bastard seems to have gotten the services of an old enemy of mine, and I am going to kill him. And anyone else who gets in my way."

"Mommy..." MOMO said quietly.

---------------------------------

We quickly headed for the _Elsa_ from there; the remaining Gnosis had been neatly sucked in by Proto Merkabah, but the old ship was the only thing still in space that was of the right size to dock with the massive space fortress.

"Sorry," Jr. said as we prepared for launch. "I didn't mean to drag you into my personal issues."

Shion shook her head. "Don't worry about it. After all, my homeland is in peril. And we've received company approval." She glanced at Allen. "So it's okay, right, Allen?"

"Oh, sure, why would I want to miss out on the fun?" he said, voice dripping sarcasm. "Besides, it's not like you ever listen to me," he muttered.

"What was that?" Shion demanded. "If you've got something to say, then say it!"

"Ah, no, nothing!" he said, stiffening to attention. "I'd follow you to the very depths of hell!"

"Overdoing it, my awkward friend," I murmured to myself, chuckling. "And also a little pointless, if you ask me."

"Hey," Captain Matthews protested, "what are you trying to do, jinx us?" He looked to MOMO. "So, getting in shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Right," she agreed. "There should be no external anti-air defense, since it was originally designed as a manufacturing facility. However," she went on, "the internal security systems are probably still operational, so we can expect many active guard machines."

"Mary," Jr. said, "what about the reinforcements from Second Miltia?"

She shook her head. "The spaceborne units were destroyed in the first blast. It looks like a few more are on their way, but they won't get here in time."

"So I guess it's up to us," he murmured. He looked up at Gaignun's comm image, hanging over the deck between Mary and Shelley. "Gaignun, I'm counting on you to cover us until we get inside, okay?"

"Very well." He paused. "I have a request of my own, as well: don't let his provocations get to you again."

"I won't," Jr. replied quietly. "You don't have to worry."

"Then let's launch," I said. "It's time we ended this."

"Right," Matthews agreed. "Hey, Tony, we're launching the _Elsa!"_

"Aye, sir!" Then, in a quieter voice, "We're getting hazard pay for this, right?"

----------------------------

As the _Elsa_ soared out toward Proto Merkabah, I stood toward the rear of the ship's Bridge, lost in thought. _James... will we meet again aboard that monstrosity? Will our feud end here, or will it continue even past this? What exactly is the nature of your dealings with Albedo? And are you alone in this, or do you have more Immortals with you, waiting for us?_ I clenched a fist. _Why are you doing this? I realize I caused you some trouble four thousand years ago, and later I killed your lover, but isn't four millennia a long time to hold a grudge!?_

I was jolted out of my reverie by a hand on my shoulder. "Victor?" Shion said quietly. "Are you okay?"

I turned. "Yeah. Just thinking." I nodded toward the space station. "I have a feeling I'm going to face MacPherson again there. Thing is, I don't know if I can beat him. On the Song of Nephilim I only managed to cut off his arm, and wouldn't have pulled even that off if he hadn't been distracted. Every time I've fought him, he's been just a little better, and twice now he's nearly killed me."

She frowned. "But with Tamara helping you..."

I shook my head sharply. "She can't. According to the rules, only one Immortal can challenge another. Even if she _knows_ I'm going to lose, she can't interfere. Tamara can avenge my death, but she can't save it. One way or another, MacPherson will die this day, but I may not live to see it." I chuckled humorlessly. "Funny; usually an Immortal worries about his mortal friends dying. This time, it'll be the _Im_mortal half of the relationship that bites the dust."

Shion wrapped her arms around me. "Don't think about it, Victor. You'll figure something out."

"Yeah, I hope so." _And if MacPherson makes the mistake of sending his flunkies after me first, I'll be even stronger when I challenge him again._

-------------------------------------

After docking, we left the _Elsa_ and began the long journey through Proto Merkabah. This wasn't my first time aboard the station; at the end of the Miltian Conflict, I'd been part of the detail assigned to recover whatever there was of use, then scuttle it in the Abyss. I hadn't, however, known of MOMO's presence. Her recovery must have been carried out by another member of the team.

As MOMO had predicted, we faced numerous machine guards, as well as several Gnosis. But I was not overly concerned until I felt the Buzz; and from the strength, there were at least two of them.

"Victor..." Tamara murmured.

"I know." I drew my blade, watching for the Immortals' entrance. I didn't have to wait long; moments later, two people sauntered toward us from a side passage. One was a woman carrying a staff with a blade at each end, and the other was a Chinese-looking man, bearing a light broadsword.

"Elizabeth Frost," Tamara said, narrowing her eyes as she recognized the woman. "But I don't know who the other guy is."

"I do," I said, "though I've never met him and I didn't know he was still alive." I walked toward the pair. "You would be Kim Sun, would you not? The man who was once a friend of Duncan MacLeod, and developed the drug that you hoped would allow you to use morals as mindless soldiers in the Gathering?"

The man nodded. "I'm impressed that you've heard of me, Victor Corvin. Yes, it is I."

"So what are you doing with MacPherson?" I asked. "Elizabeth Frost, I can understand; as I recall, Tamara caused her some grief a thousand years ago, on Atalya."

Frost nodded with a sneer. "That's right; your old girlfriend destroyed my revolutionary movement when she was working with the Atalya counter-terrorism squad." She snorted. "How dare you? We were freedom fighters, not terrorists!"

Tamara smiled. "One woman's freedom fighter is another woman's terrorist. Oftentimes, there's not much difference. And you most assuredly used terror tactics. What else can you call blowing up a hover bus full of school children just when it was passing a government building?"

"The next generation of our oppressors," Frost said contemptuously. "The children of the enemy are just as much at fault as their parents."

"Blaming the children for the sins of the fathers?" Tamara laughed. "And that assumes that the fathers were committing the sins you accused them of in the first place!" She glanced at me. "I'll handle Frost; you take care of Kim Sun."

I nodded fractionally. "As soon as I find out what his grievance is." I looked back at him. "You still haven't answered my question, Kim Sun: Why do you wish to fight me?"

"Because you destroyed my last remaining batch of the drug!" he snarled. "One hundred years, I've been looking for you. One hundred years, searching for the man who destroyed my life's work!"

I frowned. "While I would be glad to be responsible for that, I'm afraid that I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never met you in my entire long life."

"It was Senir, you fool!" Sun was shouting now. "When you raided the headquarters of the terrorist group I was experimenting on, you set fire to everything there, incinerating the last few specimens of that plant that existed in the entire universe!"

A light dawned. _"You_ were behind the terrorists that Ziggy and I annihilated on Senir? In that case, I would be most pleased to kill you. Let us begin."

Without warning, Kim Sun charged me, swinging his blade wildly and screaming at the top of his lungs. I easily parried his first attack, then kicked him backwards. "Have you lost all traces of sanity, Kim Sun? Or are you simply desperate, having been one of those Immortals who spent centuries on holy ground, staying safe while other Immortals gained in strength?" After he made another wild charge, I knocked his attack aside and nodded thoughtfully. "Both, I see. Well, then I'll just have to put you out of my misery."

Tamara was having little difficulty with Frost; she'd already hacked the dark-haired woman's weapon in half. Now her opponent wielded it like a halberd, attempting to use its longer reach to counter Tamara's lethal skill. But it was clear that she was going lose; Tamara was simply too much better.

_Of course, she _was_ trained by me,_ I thought, cheerfully inflating my own ego. _What else can you expect from one of my students?_

I was having little trouble with Kim Sun, myself. Finally coming face-to-face with the man who ruined his little mind-control project seemed to have pushed him over the edge into complete madness; it was only a matter of time before I killed him.

Indeed, it took even less time than I had anticipated before I lopped off his head; it was at almost the exact moment that Tamara killed Frost. What followed was one of the most bizarre Quickenings I had ever experienced, a double-Quickening. Tamara and I were connected by a strange, bluish, spiral light, as we absorbed the spirits of our defeated enemies.

When it was over, I slowly stood. "That," I gasped, "was most unexpected. MacPherson must be really determined to kill me."

Shion looked confused. "Then why did he send others to kill you, if he wants your spirit for himself?"

"Because he knows they can't beat me; he's sending them out to die to tire me out." I smiled then. "But he's made one miscalculation. James has forgotten that the Quickenings will simply make me stronger, and thus more likely to be the victor when we battle."

"Talk about it later, you two," Jr. said impatiently. "We don't have much time before Proto Merkabah finishes powering up for the next shot!"

"You're right." I sheathed my blade. But as we moved on, I couldn't help but wonder. _Albedo thought that it would take no more than ten minutes to charge. So why hasn't he fired yet?_

----------------------------------------

After battling through several guard machines, and a few Gnosis, we reached a stairway leading up to the 44th level. Not knowing exactly which way we needed to go, we checked the rooms branching off from it.

In the first, we found what appeared to be Realian data. "They're of various makes and models," Ziggy noted, "but they're all older than T.C. 4752."

I shrugged. "Sounds like there was something going on beneath the surface of the Miltian Conflict; it's almost as if somebody planned from the beginning to use the Song of Nephilim, and made sure that Realian types most susceptible to the Song's influence were transferred there."

"Maybe Albedo will have some answers," Jr. muttered darkly. "Though he probably won't feel like enlightening us."

"Let's try the next level," Shion said. "There might be some useful information there."

We found another interesting set of data in the next room. "It's like the Realian information," Shion murmured, "except that this seems to be a list of wounded soldiers."

"Can you tell what the injuries were?" Jr. asked.

"Not exactly," she replied, "since the data is too fragmented, but from the lists of medications, they were mental, not physical, injuries."

"I see. I guess there's a reason you're chief engineer at Vector." At Shion's odd look, Jr. appeared confused. "What? Did I say something weird?"

She shook her head quickly. "Ah, no, it's- it's nothing."

I tapped the computer screen. "She's right, though. I recognize one of these as the medication Cherenkov was taking, before he died. It's for personality reconditioning."

"The Commander underwent personality reconditioning?" Shion asked, surprised. "How did you find that out?"

I shrugged. "Contacted Helmer; he had Captain Roman fish Cherenkov's file out of the fleet database. That in and of itself didn't tell us anything, since it was largely forged, but we were able to connect it with a file in the criminal databases. It seems that Cherenkov was a super-soldier, created the year after the Zoar Incident, and couldn't adjust to civilian life. He was convicted of several murders, but the courts took into account his origins, and sentenced him to level 7 personality reconditioning. Unfortunately, it didn't quite take, so he underwent level 8, and finally even level 9, reconditioning. Even that didn't quite work, though, so he ended up with U-TIC." I paused. "He was the one who activated KOS-MOS, two years ago."

Shion gasped. "The Commander was _there?"_

"Yeah." I frowned. "But we still haven't tracked down who gave him the gear that activated the archetype. It had to be someone attached to the Project, but I surmise the culprit was killed in the incident."

"This is all very interesting," Tamara said, "but it's not exactly useful to our mission. Let's move on."

On level 43, we finally located the data we needed: a schematic of the station. "Can you find the reactor from here?" Ziggy asked.

"Yes," Shion replied. "It looks like it's several level below us. We need to go up one level, then down two elevators. It's a pretty complex route, but we should reach our target soon."

"Soon," Jr. hissed. "Soon, we'll finish this, Albedo."

------------------------------------

After several more minutes of traversing the enormous space station, we entered a large room that seemed to disturb MOMO somewhat. "This is..." she murmured. "This is the room where I was born."

"What?" Shion asked in surprise. "This is where you were born?"

MOMO looked at the deck. "Mommy never told me what this facility was actually responsible for, during the Miltian Conflict. But... I think I know." She paused for a long moment. "When I was born, Daddy died," she finished in a whisper.

I glanced around the room. _I did wonder what this place was for... So this apparatus opened the way for the Gnosis to enter our world in large numbers?_

"If that vision was true," MOMO continued, "then what happened afterwards was... Mommy's right. This is an abominable machine." She paused again. "If a lot of people died because of my birth, does that mean I'm an abomination, too? Just like Daddy?"

There was silence for several moments, and then Shion spoke forcefully. "No! No parent could ever say that!"

"Shion?"

"No parent could ever think of their child as an abomination," Shion went on. "Surely, there's no way..."

I stiffened then. The Buzz filled my head, and I had a pretty good idea of who it was. "Shion, go."

She looked at me, puzzled. "Victor...? What's-"

"Go, go, go!" I shouted. "He's coming!"

"MacPherson?" Tamara demanded. "Then I have to stay! If he kills you, then I-"

"Shut up and go!" I snapped. "The others need an Immortal with them, and this is my fight. Mine alone. Go!"

There was no time for further argument; Albedo needed to be stopped. And so they left, leaving me to face my age-old nemesis alone once more.

MacPherson showed his face as soon as the room was otherwise empty. "Victor."

"James." I glanced at his left arm, the on I'd amputated during our last encounter. There was a new one in its place. "I see you have a new arm, mon ami. Nanotechnology, like mine? Or just a standard prosthetic?"

The Scotsman chuckled. "I recovered what was left of yours after the madman Albedo blew it off. There were enough salvageable components to rapidly assemble my new appendage. By the way," he added, "I trust Kim Sun and Ms. Frost have been dealt with?"

I snorted. "I'm here, aren't I?" I drew Lady Vivamus. "It ends tonight."

"Indeed, Victor." MacPherson saluted me with his claymore. "Let the best Immortal win."

"Yes."

And then, we charged, blades raised. _"There can be only one!"_

---------------------------------------

Author's note: Another chapter finished. Don't worry about the cliffhanger; I'll get the last chapter up as soon as I can. I simply felt this an appropriate way to end this one. Next chapter, the group will face Albedo... but Victor's fate is still unknown. That one will at least start from a third-person perspective; I think the effect will be satisfactory.

Oh, yes; I meant to reply to darkdragon24's review in the previous chapter's notes: At least once in the Highlander series, a head is indeed taken with a something other than a sword; I don't recall which episode or what the evil Immortal's name was, but Duncan used a spear to kill the Immortal who destroyed his Indian tribe a century before. Also, he used Caleb's own axe to kill him, in the first season. As regards a double-bladed weapon, you'll note that Jin Kei, in Endgame, preferred that weapon.

I think that about covers things for this chapter; read it and let me know what you think. Solid Shark


	10. Chapter 10: Finale

I don't own anything except Victor Corvin, James MacPherson, and Tamara Klein

Note: As mentioned in the previous chapter's notes, this begins from a third-person perspective

----------------------------------------

After leaving Victor behind to face his old enemy on his own, the rest of the group hurried on, trying to reach the reactor before Albedo could fire the cannon.

"I hope he'll be all right," Shion said to Tamara as they ran. "He said he wasn't sure he could win..."

Tamara shook her head. "Don't worry about Victor. With Immortals, unless he's completely confident, he's a pessimist. You'd have noticed it yourself, except that the only enemies he's faced since you've known of his Immortality were Immortals of considerably lesser skill. Unless Victor flips out completely, which, by the way, I've never seen him do, he should be fine."

"Yeah," Jr. interjected, "he made short work of that Nevsky guy on the _Durandal._ Didn't even break a sweat or look even a little scared. Don't worry about him unless you see his sword out of his hands. Victor never lets it out of his sight."

Shion touched the hilt of the broadsword she wore at her side. Victor had given her a few lessons with it, though she was far from his skill with a blade. She had carried it with her to Proto Merkabah in part because of the possibility Albedo wouldn't expect it. Of course, there was the small problem that none of them knew how to kill the monster...

"He'll be okay," chaos agreed. "He's an Immortal. Victor won't stop fighting until he's dead."

"Yeah..."

_Small comfort,_ Tamara thought. Despite her words, she knew that Victor was truly uncertain of his ability to defeat MacPherson. _In the two thousand years we've known each other, I've never known Victor to be frightened of any Immortal. Come to think of it, the only things I've _ever_ seen him scared of are people who turn into Gnosis and losing Shion. The former we're not even sure can affect Immortals, and the latter was never very likely with him around._ She sighed. _Come on, Vic, take his head. For all of us..._

-------------------------------------------

Upon reaching the reactor room, they were relieved to see that the reactor itself was still thrumming with power, which meant that the energy had not yet been discharged into the weapons systems.

The relief was short-lived, however. "It's about time," Albedo said, standing atop the reactor. "I was about to give up on you, Rubedo." He patted the reactor. "Take a look around. This thing has a full belly already."

Shion could see that Albedo held something in his other hand. When she saw what it was, she gasped. "No!"

Albedo held in his hand Victor's blade, Lady Vivamus. He laughed at Shion's reaction. "Did you really think that he would survive? His old enemy was simply much stronger than he. Now Corvin lies dead, headless at the feet of his nemesis! And it was I that gave his old friend James the power to defeat him!"

"N-no..." Shion sank to her knees. "It... can't be..."

Tamara's blade whipped out of its scabbard as if it had a life of its own, and she leveled it at Albedo. "You'll die for this, you bastard! You and MacPherson both, if it takes me all eternity!"

The madman simply kept laughing, then he lightly dropped down before them. Around him, a blue aura appeared, spreading into the chamber. Above him, it appeared to have dark, blinking eyes. "What the..." Jr. said, confused. "Are you- How are you doing that?"

"Don't look so surprised," Albedo said mockingly. "This is the power of will. A fundamental power that exists within everyone. What you are seeing is merely your perception of it." He cackled. "And you know what? Perception and pain are but one and the same. So go ahead... Feel my pain for yourself!"

__

"Youuu devil!" Tamara snarled, charging Albedo. No plan of attack, no coordination with the others, simply pure hatred and ferocity. _"I'll kill you!"_

"Tamara, wait!" Jr. called, then cursed. "Well, if you're gonna try to get yourself killed, I'll just have to try to get you out of this mess..." He raised his guns. "Eat this! Angelic Requiem!"

Jr.'s blow hit Albedo just as the U.R.T.V. struck Tamara, knocking her backwards into the wall. He didn't even flinch. "Is that all you've got, Rubedo? Even your Immortal friend can't hurt me. And any time now, James MacPherson will be here to take her head, as well. Don't you hate me?"

__

"Yes!" The answer ripped from Jr.'s throat, and he struck again. "Moonlit Serenade!"

But Albedo was no longer there; he was behind Jr. Laughing maniacally, he picked him up by the back of his collar and tossed him into the reactor wall. "You were once much faster than this, Rubedo. What happened? Have you lived in peace for so many years that you've forgotten how to fight?"

Ziggy attacked next, leaping into the air. "Ready! Meteor Strike!"

"Angel Blow!" chaos called out, hitting Albedo at the same moment as Ziggy.

Shion was still kneeling near the door, still in shock. "He can't be gone..." she murmured to herself. "He can't..." She watched without seeing as both Ziggy and chaos were thrown back, falling hard.

Only MOMO and KOS-MOS were still on their feet. MOMO was terrified of the man who had already violated her consciousness once, and KOS-MOS was working out a plan of attack that did not involve a suicidal rush. Noting that the other fighters were injured, however, and Shion dazed, her calculations altered. _Allied combatants injured,_ her computer mind noted. _Shion is unprotected and assumed incapacitated. Follow primary directive: Protect Shion Uzuki._

These thoughts went through KOS-MOS' mind in an instant, and she chose her attack. She fired two blasts from her laser pistol, then changed the shape of her arm. "Charging. R-Cannon!"

Albedo actually seemed to recoil from these attacks, but he quickly recovered, regenerating the holes in his body. "I don't think so." He rushed forward, slamming into the android. Despite her weight, KOS-MOS was flung into the air by his shoulder tackle, and slammed headfirst into a bulkhead. Her body was too heavily armored for the blow to completely incapacitate her, but KOS-MOS was nonetheless out of the fight, while her systems recalibrated.

Laughing in his victory, Albedo advanced toward MOMO, the member of the team still uninjured. "Well, well, ma peche. Shall we continue where we left off?"

Unexpectedly, his head vanished in a red mist, and his body stumbled backwards. Jr. had pushed himself up on one arm (his other, as well as his right leg, were broken), and fired a single shot with his gun. "Stay away from her, you..." He trailed off, voice weak.

In another moment, Albedo's head reappeared. "Nice try, Rubedo. But surely you didn't think that that would be enough to stop me, did you?" The he doubled over in agony, clutching his stomach. "What-"

"How about _this,_ you monster?" Shion snarled, burying Excalibur deep in Albedo's guts. "Weren't expecting _that,_ were you?" She thrust the enchanted blade even deeper, then released it, leaving it trapped in Albedo's body.

"How... dare you...?" Albedo gasped. Then, with a howl of pure rage, he yanked the sword out of his body, tossed it aside, and held Lady Vivamus in both hands. "I admit," he said after a moment, letting his flesh mend, "that you have actually surprised me. But it will avail you not!" He raised the blade, and the sword-

--------------------------------------

-Never came down. There was a flash and a thunderclap, and when the light faded, Albedo was lying in a crumpled heap in front of the reactor, and the Lady Vivamus was standing upright, point-down, in the deck. "It... cannot be..." Albedo whispered, trying to stand. "What... what was..."

"That was me, bastard," came a familiar voice from the other end of the room.

Shion raised her eyes. Then froze in shock. "What...?"

The tall, lean young man floated a meter over the deck, near the door. Though the armor was battered, his helmet was gone, and he had a gash from his left temple to the right side of his chin, there was only one man it could be, for the silver rose on his chest was unmarred. "But... you're dead..." Albedo said in disbelief.

"Should have made sure of that, Albedo," Victor Corvin said. "I took MacPherson's toy away from him and killed him with it." He smiled coldly. "One thing you've never learned: Don't be sure someone's dead unless you see the body."

Albedo struggled to his feet. He seemed to notice for the first time that Victor's feet did not touch the deck. "How are you...?"

"There are few Immortals left, monster," Victor answered, "and we are the strongest that ever lived. When I absorbed MacPherson's spirit, it unlocked the powers that lay dormant within all of us. I am the strongest Immortal alive, and I will kill you now."

Albedo froze for a moment, then moved in a flash to pick up the Excalibur and hold it to Shion's throat. "Don't even think about it, Corvin, or I'll cut your girlfriend an extra smile."

Victor didn't even blink. "Kill her and you kill the only thing that is keeping you alive. Release her, and there's always the chance that you will defeat me in a fair fight. Don't release her, however, and I'll just be forced to kill you the hard way."

Albedo sneered. "Pretty cocky, are we, boy?" Then he thrust Shion away. "But I think this will be entertaining." He smiled. "Come on."

"Delighted," Victor said in the same, cold voice, and then flew straight at his adversary.

The devil, as Tamara had called him, moved at the same moment, and the combatants collided in the center of the room. The titanic clash resulted in Albedo slamming into a wall with such force as to severely dent it, nearly breaking through entirely.

Shion and MOMO had begun healing the other members of the team when Victor and Albedo faced off. Now they looked on in amazement as Victor calmly strode toward his felled opponent, who was just climbing to his feet and attempting to regenerate himself after the powerful blow.

Victor didn't give him the chance; he picked Albedo up by the neck and just looked at him for a moment. "I did warn you, Albedo," he said softly, then threw him into the wall again. The strike was sufficient to put a hole clear through the already weakened bulkhead.

This time, he allowed Albedo to drag himself to his feet. "Not bad... Corvin," he wheezed. "But surely... you don't think that you can actually kill me?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Victor replied in that maddeningly calm voice. "But you can't kill me, so the possibility exists that we could spend all eternity in this battle, assuming you don't age either. Either way, though, I found it very enjoyable to beat you to a bloody pulp after all the misery you've put us through."

Albedo snarled wordlessly, then tried to punch Victor in the face. He didn't bother to dodge; simply caught the fist, looked at it for a moment, then twisted the hand with sufficient force to break his arm. He followed up with a roundhouse kick that broke several ribs, then a left uppercut that broke his jaw. Victor finished the series of blows by punching Albedo hard enough to put his fist right through his chest and out his back.

Victor then pulled back, summoned Lady Vivamus apparently with a simple act of will, and sliced off Albedo's head. "Does it hurt, freak? I certainly hope so."

Albedo's body lay lifeless on the deck for a time, and then it began to pull itself back together, first mending his ribs, arm, and chest, and then his head appeared once more. "If my head gets knocked off _one more time,"_ Albedo muttered almost inaudibly, "I'm going to get very angry." He pulled himself to his feet and glared at Victor. "All right, Corvin, I see that you have some skill. Just enough to irritate me."

Jr. finally stood once more. "Tell me..." he demanded. "Why are you doing this? There's absolutely nothing you can hope to gain out of this!"

"Au contraire," Albedo replied. "I... am doing all this... for your sake, Rubedo."

Jr. stared, uncomprehending. "For... my sake?"

"Have you forgotten, Rubedo? That fateful day, fourteen years ago?" Albedo glared at him. "Have you forgotten what you did to us!?"

"I-" Memories were flooding through Jr.'s mind, memories of the Miltian Conflict. Memories he had tried to lock away.

"When you closed yourself off from us, our mental link was broken," Albedo said. "And one by one, we succumbed to the power of the Song. Left behind in that horror," he said accusingly, "did we have any choice but to submit to it!?"

"It's- It's true I-" Jr. managed.

Albedo barked a laugh. "So you finally admit to it, you coward?"

"All right!" Jr. snarled. "I couldn't control my fear!"

"Yes," Albedo said, "and so you most atone for your sins, atone with your life! I am the executor for all those who were destroyed!" He paused for a moment, gazing at his own fist. "Although... I'm actually grateful to you, Rubedo. Because of you, I alone was able to find the way. The way to a whole new world."

"What do you mean, a whole new world?" Jr. demanded.

"That's all that I seek," Albedo replied enigmatically. "It's quite simple, don't you think?" Abruptly, he jumped, landing atop the reactor once more. "Come on, entertain me!"

The reactor began opening then, bathing the room in bright light. Victor's eyes narrowed as it did so; using his new-found abilities, he sensed something strange about the reactor. Something... alive.

When the reactor had fully opened, a strange beast was revealed within, and Jr. cursed. "You fused the Gnosis... with the reactor!?"

"You must first destroy this, in order to stop Proto Merkabah," Albedo taunted. "You do realize that... Oh, almost forgot the time!" He snickered. "Not much left nooow. I'd say five minutes at best." He gazed speculatively at them. "I wonder how far you'll get in your current condition?"

"He's so cruel," MOMO said. "He's tormenting Jr. just for fun."

"Well, it's time for me to say goodbye, for now," Albedo said. "I'm sure we'll meet again, if you survive. Rubedo, my other half..." And he was gone.

"Albedo!" Jr. screamed. He charged toward the reactor.

"Jr., look out!" MOMO shouted.

"Whoa!" Jr. stopped abruptly, using his U.R.T.V. abilities to prevent the field surrounding the Gnosis from coming into contact with him. "We have to destroy this thing first!"

"Right, this takes priority," Ziggy agreed.

"Be careful, everyone!" chaos warned. "That's no longer just a machine!"

"Right," Shion said. "Let's do it, KOS-MOS!"

"Affirmative," KOS-MOS responded. "Switching to maximum output for all combat systems."

Victor nodded. "Let's take this thing down!"

---------------------------------------

Switch to Victor's POV

---------------------------------------

I glared at the abomination Albedo had created. Did that maniac always have to through yet one more obstacle in our path? And I was hardly in the best condition to fight it; my duel with James MacPherson had left me tired, and the sheer amount of power I'd used on Albedo had further drained my strength. If we didn't kill it quickly, I might have to drop back to recover.

In the meantime, however, I held my blade in a high attack position. In order to stop Proto Merkabah, this had to be done.

My comrades were still somewhat bemused by my survival, but there was no time to ask questions. After I rejoined them, Tamara had merely said "What kept you?" and turned her attention to the Gnosis.

Shion was the first to strike; after Albedo, seemed to be in a rather bad mood. "Take this! Rain Blade!"

"Eat this! Soul Rhapsody!" Jr. was next, with his wounds fully healed. Firing a gun of an unfamiliar type, the disc that struck the Sophie Peithos caused considerable harm. But it was then that the beast made its first attack.

Light Column. The strange, not-so-light strike blew Jr. off his feet, but gave me an opening. Using a little more energy, I ran along the wall until I was behind it, striking it from that position. If it was anything like other enemies I'd encounter over the millennia, it would be weaker there.

And so it was, but it retaliated by summoning a helper, which promptly self-destructed in my face. It couldn't kill me, but it could and did knock the wind out of me, leaving me gasping on the deck.

"Ready! Apocalypse Strike!" Ziggy had moved in, hitting the thing with his own weaponry, and giving me the time I needed to recover. It also gave chaos an opening.

"Heaven's Wrath!" The electrical attack was intercepted at the last moment by another one of the things the Sophie Peithos summoned, annihilating it instead. The monster promptly used Light Column again, knocking him back.

"Mystic powers! Grant me a miracle!" MOMO called out, giving chaos a dose of healing power.

KOS-MOS chose that moment to hit it with an Ether move of her own, chanting something I couldn't quite hear. The result was an energy blast that came seemingly from nowhere, cleaving a chunk off the monster.

Fortunately for us, the Gnosis was relatively weak, and soon Tamara delivered the killing blow. Even before it finished dying, we were out of the room and running for our lives.

----------------------------------------

Before we had run very far, there was a rumble, and Shion stumbled and fell. "What was that!?" Ziggy demanded.

"More explosions?" MOMO wondered.

chaos shook his head. "No, it feels like we're changing direction."

"Shion," KOS-MOS said, "I have confirmed activation of the Proto Merkabah's engine units. It is descending toward Second Miltia now."

After a moment of stunned silence, Shion shook herself. "KOS-MOS, are you sure?"

"Affirmative," she confirmed. "If it continues at present speed, Proto Merkabah will reenter the atmosphere in approximately eight minutes."

"Looks like he planned this from the very beginning," Ziggy said.

"That bastard!" Jr. said. "He's got too many tricks up his sleeve!"

"We've got to stop it somehow," I said grimly. "We didn't come all this way just to see a space station destroy the planet. That's what we came here to _stop."_

"Right," Shion agreed. "If something this size crashes into Second Miltia, the planet will be..."

"Based on the angle of approach," KOS-MOS said, "breaking the facility into approximately 28,000 pieces would result in 99.6% of them vaporizing before impact."

"If we detach each subcompartment?"

"Just a second!" MOMO interrupted. "I'll search through my memory banks." After a moment of odd light surrounding her, she opened her eye. "The control room..." she said. "The control room on level 43 will allow us to detach the facility!"

"Hurry," chaos urged. "There's no time!"

----------------------------------------

Upon reaching the control room, MOMO hurriedly began inputting commands into the console. Before long, though, she ran into problems. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Ziggy asked.

"The process from system startup to complete detachment takes one whole minute!" MOMO cried. "That not enough time for us to return to the _Elsa!"_

"This is the only place we can do it from? We can't do it remotely?"

MOMO shook her head. "No! The system was set up so that the command can only be accepted from here!"

Jr. cursed. "So the only way we can stop this thing is to go down with it?"

"This can't be..." Shion said. "There has to be another way..."

"There isn't!" MOMO seemed to be on the verge of tears. "I've search again and again, but the command can only be activated from here!"

I clenched my fists in frustration. Even I couldn't do it and survive; it was thought that complete incineration would have the same effect as ordinary beheading, since the entire body, including the head, is destroyed. And there was also the possibility that a chunk of debris would hit my neck. _We've come all this way, and now all we can do is die? This cannot be..._

"Please head back now."

Shion glanced at KOS-MOS. "What, KOS-MOS?"

"Shion, please return to the _Elsa_ with the others. I will stay behind to initiate the detachment sequence."

"What?" Shion blinked. "Stay behind...?"

"My self-preservation programming is functioning properly," KOS-MOS said, moving to the console. "I have no intention of remaining on this facility to the very end. At maximum speed, I can reach the _Elsa_ in under one minute." She starting hitting keys.

"You're sure?" Ziggy asked.

"Yes. This option guarantees the highest probability for success."

"All right. Let's go, Shion." He turned to leave.

"But..." Shion protested.

"Trust her," Jr. said. "She'll be okay. Now come on!"

As the others turned to leave, MOMO and chaos paused, seeing Shion still hesitating. "Shion...?"

"Shion," chaos said, more forcefully.

"Let's go, now," I said, heading for the door.

Finally, she turned and ran for the door. But as she left, Shion paused. "KOS-MOS! You'd better make it back! You hear me? You better!"

--------------------------------------

Things started to collapse even as we fled, raining debris as the outermost compartments began to fall away from the main body of the station.

"Think KOS-MOS will get out alright?" Tamara asked me. "You've been with that project from the beginning, so I assume you'd know?"

I thought about it as we ran. "I think so. KOS-MOS is far superior to any human, in speed, power, and even grace. We designed her movements to be more fluid than a normal human, and, though I'll probably never understand why, Shion included an aesthetics program. The end result: an android who is stronger, faster, more graceful... and fastidious. Very strange. But anyway, yeah, she'll make it."

We reached the _Elsa_ before too long, rushing aboard as Proto Merkabah tore itself apart around us. Jr. and MOMO immediately dashed for the Bridge, while Ziggy stayed near the airlock, chaos headed for who-knew-where, and Shion paused at the airlock itself.

"KOS-MOS, please," I heard her say, as I made for the Bridge. "Hurry back..."

"Matthews!" Jr. shouted as we entered the Bridge.

The captain turned in his seat. "Little Master? What's all this shaking?"

"Proto Merkabah is about to reenter the atmosphere! If left unchecked, it'll crash into the planet!"

"Whaa?" Matthews seemed to have lost the ability to form coherent sentences, I noted.

"We detached all the subcompartments, and that's what's causing the shaking!" Jr. explained. "Anyway, we'll get to the details later. Prepare for immediate liftoff!"

"Prepare?" Matthews protested. "We're not lifting off right now?"

"KOS-MOS is still inside! We gotta wait for her!"

"But if it's already detaching, then aren't we in danger!?"

"I'm aware of that!" Jr. snapped. "But if I say we wait, we wait!"

"And before you protest any further, Captain," I said quietly, "you should remember just who it is that writes your paychecks."

The captain chose then to remain silent for a time.

Even I was beginning to worry, however, as the minute passed with no sign of KOS-MOS. _She should be here by now,_ I thought. _C'mon, KOS-MOS, hurry!_

"Captain!" Allen shouted. "Up there!"

"What?" A chunk of debris struck the starboard side of the ship then, just forward of the Logic Drive.

"Captain," Tony said, "we can't stay here much longer!"

"No kidding!" He turned to Jr. "Little Master!"

"What's taking her- Come on, come on..."

It wasn't long before the shaking indicated that it was becoming far too dangerous aboard the massive station. The sounds of debris hitting the hull were becoming more frequent, and louder. After a particularly nasty bump, Tony yelled. "Captainnnn!"

"Little Master!"

Jr. looked frustrated. "All right, all right." He waved his arm. "Lift off!"

As the Logic Drive ignited at last, I heard Shion's scream at the airlock. "KOS-MOS!" The fact that I could hear it at all said much about how Shion felt right then, and I sympathized.

_There has to be a way,_ I thought desperately. _We can't just leave her..._

I turned abruptly, running back toward the airlock.

----------------------------------------

As I neared it, I heard Shion's voice over the intercom. _"Captain, please go back! KOS-MOS is still inside!"_

"_Are you crazy!?"_ Matthews demanded. _"We barely got out of there! We're leaving, now!"_

"You can't!"

I froze as I heard Nephilim's voice, speaking in my mind (and, from all appearances, Shion's as well). _"Don't be afraid, Shion. Everything will be all right. See with your heart."_

Shion's eyes closed at the same time mine did, and I saw KOS-MOS running down a corridor. I couldn't tell exactly where she was, but apparently Shion could. "Captain, the wall!" she shouted over the intercom. "Four hundred meters to the port side! Take her in close!"

__

"What!?"

"Trust me, just hurry!" she implored.

__

"What do you mean, hurry?"

Then another voice broke in. _"Shion! Port side, four hundred meters, right!?"_

"Tony!"

As Captain Matthews protested on the Bridge, the _Elsa_ began to move. Given the length of the ship, as well as her speed, it took a couple of seconds to reach the necessary point.

For a moment, we saw nothing, but then the wall began to glow. After a moment, it exploded outward, releasing flames and debris... and KOS-MOS. "KOS-MOS!" Shion called, holding out a hand to catch the android.

KOS-MOS caught her hand, and swung into the ship's hull. But Shion wasn't strong enough to pull her aboard, and the android slipped from her grip. I was too far away...

But Ziggy was not. He reached out, grabbing KOS-MOS' hand just as Shion's grip failed. "Ziggy?"

I moved forward, and together the cyborg and I pulled KOS-MOS into the ship. _That was far, far too close,_ I thought. _But we succeeded. Now all we need to do is escape. Compared to everything else we've done, though, that should be a piece of cake._

Shion slumped against the wall, next to KOS-MOS. "KOS-MOS," she gasped, relieved, "I really ought to put you on a diet." The android looked at her wordlessly, and then Shion hugged her. "Thank goodness..."

----------------------------------

But we weren't out of the woods yet, even though we successfully exited Proto Merkabah itself. It seemed that we had gone from the frying pan straight to the inferno, without stopping to greet the fire. I was back on the Bridge when Allen realized something was wrong. "What was that!?" Matthews shouted over the noise that filled the room. "I can't hear you!"

"I said," Allen repeated, "the angle of approach is too steep!"

"Can't you adjust it!?"

"It's no use," Tony said. "The controls aren't responding!"

"That can't be!" Hammer protested. "All control functions are in the green!"

"The apogee and reentry balancers were damaged by the debris," Tony replied. "We can't adjust the Logical Drive angle any farther than this!"

"Ya moron!" Matthews snapped, using what seemed to be his favorite insult, "stop whining and do something about it!"

Shion and Ziggy arrived on the Bridge then. "What's going on?" Shion asked me.

"Well," I said grimly, "unless we do something very quickly, we're about to be incinerated." I smiled humorlessly. "I guess we go down with the ship, after all."

Hammer jerked upright. "The aft hatch, it's open!"

Matthews jerked his head around. "What!? Who's the moron doing that!? Is he trying to burn all of us from the inside out!?"

"It can't be!" Shion cried. A moment later, the reason for her distress became apparent, as, on the monitor, KOS-MOS was seen to be falling beneath the ship. "KOS-MOS! What are you doing!?"

"Shion, I will proceed to shield the _Elsa_ with my energy field. Please stabilize the ship during that time."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Shion said. "What can you possibly accomplish by doing that!?"

"Maintaining this position for one minute and twenty seconds will save the _Elsa_."

"But you'll be incinerated if you do that!" Shion protested. "Stop this at once!"

"I am happy... to be of service..." KOS-MOS said, and then the monitor went dead.

"External cameras destroyed!" Hammer shouted.

"KOS-MOS!" Shion cried. "Please, stoppp!"

"Hull temperature exceeding maximum limit!"

_This is it,_ I thought. _We all die here. Fitting...._

But before we were vaporized, there was a bright light, and everything faded...

----------------------------------------

When I came to, there was sunlight pouring through the forward viewports. Everyone else was already conscious, most looking somewhat depressed or bemused.

"Are we... okay?" Matthews whispered. He raised his seat to look out the viewport. Then he gasped. "H-hey! Ms. Vector!" He motioned to Hammer. "Activate the secondary bow camera!"

"Uh, roger!" The monitor appeared over the deck once again, and I froze as I saw the figure that stood upon the _Elsa's_ bow.

"KOS-MOS...?" Shion whispered. She slowly stood. "KOS-MOS!"

The android stood calmly on the hull forward of the Bridge, hair waving in the wind. Whatever had happened on the way in, she had survived it. Somehow...

Without really thinking about what I was doing, my feet carried me back toward the restaurant, and the others, except for chaos, who was still elsewhere, followed.

Once there, I poured myself a shot and downed it. _We made it!_ I thought. _We actually did it! Take that, Albedo! You took your best shot, and here we are. We're the princes of the universe_... I thought, reflecting then on MacPherson. _Fighting for survival... We could have been friends, you and I, had the circumstances been just a little different. We were so much alike, and I certainly respected you. But I could never respect what you did._ I shrugged. _Well, let your death be the end of our feud. If some vestige of you still exists, let our long conflict be over, and a clean slate be between us. Farewell, worthy adversary, old nemesis. In some ways, I shall miss our battles... For you were the only one who ever gave me much of a fight..._

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to look at Tamara. "Something on your mind, mon ami?"

"Just the Game, old friend. Just the Game."

Behind us, I heard Jr. whack Allen on the back, and then silence. Puzzled, I turned, and saw chaos just entering the room, with... KOS-MOS. Her visor was gone, but she seemed otherwise intact.

One by one, we went to meet her, until only Shion, standing at the viewport, was unaware of what was going on. But she must have sensed something, for she turned, eyes widening. "Mission complete, Shion," KOS-MOS said.

Shion was silent for a moment. Then she smiled. "Welcome back..."

------------------------------------------

Author's note: Yeah, I know that wasn't the best way to end the story. But according to what I've heard, the second game starts only minutes after the first ends, so I can't really do anything beyond the point at which it closes. Hopefully, I'll have a little more leeway with the sequel, but I didn't have any here. My apologies for a somewhat unoriginal ending. Solid Shark


End file.
